I asked for milk, not a baby
by Sophlock
Summary: Sherlock had erased his biggest mistake he ever made from his mind, but what happens when the next day he finds it on the doorsteps of 221B? John only asked for some damn milk. Parentlock.
1. Is that a baby?

**PREFACE**

**Title:** I asked for milk, not a baby

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Hamish Holmes - Watson, Mrs Hudson,...

**Rating: **T

**Warnings/Triggers:** Some strong language use.

**Spoilers:** No spoilers for the real episodes, this fanfic is set after the reichenbach fall.

**Pairings:** Sherlock/John

**Summary:** Sherlock had erased his biggest mistake he ever made from his mind, but what happens when the next day he finds it on the doorsteps of 221? John only asked for some damn milk. Parentlock.

**Author's notes: **We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is that a baby?**

Sherlock and John were sat in the adjoining kitchen and lounge at 221b, Sherlock working on an experiment as usual and John typing his blog. Sherlock sighed and looked over his goggles at John,

"What are you telling them?" He glared, he had no idea why all these people read John's blog, it didn't even help any of them to deduce.

John replied without looking up from his slow typing "About us."

Sherlock frowned as he went to looking back down his microscope at his latest experiment. "What about us?"

John sighed inwardly and stopped typing and looked up at his tiresome boyfriend, "You know... How we spent the weekend and stuff like that..." John gestured with his hands.

Sherlock thought for a moment before replying "But we don't do anything interesting..." A development under the microscope caught his eye and he muttered under his breath, "Sodium hydroxide..." He added it to his mind palace and carried on.

John sighed properly now, "But that's not important... They like to hear it anyway..." He went back to typing to his avid followers.

"If you say so... Potassium..." The detective added another note to his mind palace and carried on silently.

John smirked to himself after a while and looked up, "Can you pass me the milk?"

Sherlock glared "Why?", he hated being interrupted during experiments.

John rolled his eyes "Because I need to wash my hair with milk while I'm typing Sherlock, why d'you think?" John smirked at his sass, it wasn't often he got to be the sassy one.

Sherlock growled and stood up dramatically, flounced over to the fridge and opened it angrily and quickly. He ignored the usual body parts and chose the green capped milk bottle. He slammed the fridge closed and went over to John and put the milk next to his laptop angrily "Happy now?"

John grinned and looked up in mock surprise, "Yes, thank you...". He unscrewed the lid and looked inside "Sherlock, it's empty..."

Sherlock glared at John "For God's sake!"

John raised his eyebrows, "Well I didn't do it, you must have used it in an experiment... Well it's your turn to go and get some more."

Sherlock looked at John like he'd asked him to kill someone, "Really?! I'm in the middle of an experiment!"

John grinned at his partner's irritated face "I don't care!"

Sherlock threw up his hands in defeat and walked over to the sofa and threw his goggles onto it "Fine! I'll go and get your stupid milk..."

John sighed and laughed a little at the detective's immaturity "Sherlock... Come here..."

Sherlock span around in annoyance and glared "You just told me to go and get the milk! Make your mind up!"

John folded his arms across his chest "Fine, no kiss for you then..." He smirked a little at the face Sherlock pulled at this comment.

Sherlock dropped his anger and put on his best puppy dog eyes "No I want a kiss..." He strode back over to John and bent down to his level.

John grinned "Good.." He stretched up a little and pecked the pale skin of the detective's sharp cheek then pulled away "Now go and get that damn milk!" He chuckled a bit

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went over to the coat peg, he grabbed his long coat and scarf and put them on in his usual manner then turned back to face John "I'll see you in a bit..." He walked down the stairs to the front door, grimacing at Mrs Hudson's choice of new lamp shades hanging from the hallway ceiling. He opened the door with a flourish but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight on the doorstep. The cold October wind of London blew his curls as he swallowed and shouted back up the stairs "John!"

John heard the call and stopped typing and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation "What now Sherlock?! I only asked you to get some bloody milk!"

Sherlock stood frozen to the spot as he looked down and scanned the sight before him. A sleeping 6 month old baby with dark hair lay wrapped up in a blanket in a basket with a note on top. "Come downstairs!" His voice was wavered as he called his boyfriend.

John gave up and closed his laptop, sighing "Oh for fucks sake Sherlock..." He stood up angrily "this better be worth it!"

Sherlock glowered "Just do it." He closed his eyes and took deep breathes through his nose, considering his options.

John walked down the stairs angrily and stopped a couple of steps from the bottom and glared at Sherlock, this was getting stupid now. "What now?!"

Sherlock didn't say anything but opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, fixing his gaze on his and swallowing hard.

John frowned and looked past the tall frame of the detective and down at the ground on the other side of the threshold, what he saw made him double take and he frowned in confusion. He finally decided that is _was_ a baby and managed to get his voice to form words "is that a..." He still couldn't say it properly though.

Sherlock nodded slowly in reply and watched John intently.

John shook his head and smiled nervously as he stepped down the last few steps, this would all be a joke... "why...?"

Sherlock shrugged unhelpfully, "I don't know, I haven't read the note."

John dropped the smile and his eyes flashed with anger "well read it now then!"

Sherlock frowned for a second but turned around and bent down "ok ok..." He picked up the note and as he read it in his head his eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

_**Sherlock, he's yours now. Sorry. I name him Hamish. **_

_**Irene x **_

* * *

**Please let us know what you thought of this and go check out the other stories of Femke! **  
**Follow this fanfic to stay updated for further updates.**


	2. Explanation and forgiveness

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks you all for the lovely reviews! And the 7 people who followed and favorited the fanfic! We love you!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers:** Some strong language use.

**Author's notes: **We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explanation and forgiveness**

John tapped his foot impatiently with his arms folded across his chest as Sherlock stood back up again. "So? What does it say?"

Sherlock pretended not to here the doctor and didn't reply. This was going to be bad.

"Sherlock?!" John altered his stance to one of anger, with his hands on his hips.

Sherlock glared at the baby "what?!" This outburst woke the baby and it blinked its sharp blue eyes open at the tall new man in front of him.

"What does the damn note say?!"

Sherlock span round on his heel quickly and thrust the note in John's face "Read it!"

Sherlock watched as John read the note to himself and was slowly turning paler and paler. As John reached the end of the note Sherlock swallowed hard, waiting for John's reaction. Hamish was fully awake now and was looking around curiously.

John looked up at Sherlock as he lowered the note and managed to form some words in his brain "you had... She was... That baby..."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John "At least make sense John."

John's brain clicked into real time and it was angry and in shock. "You slept with Irene?! And you didn't tell me?! Oh god I need to sit down..."

Sherlock watched John carefully and chose his words wisely "Once."

John leant against the wall "and you think that's normal?!"

"No. I think it was a mistake that I made and I had deleted it from my hard drive until now."

"And she was pregnant... From you..."

Sherlock sighed "Apparently so."

John stopped leaning against the wall and looked up at the detective "Come here Sherlock."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John, then glanced over his shoulder at Hamish, then back to the doctor as he stepped forward a little. "What?"

John shook his head "Closer Sherlock, I want to tell you something."

Sherlock frowned but moved closer to the shorter man. His brain clicked on to what was going to happen just a little too late.

"You fucking horrible bastard!" John swung his strongest fist at Sherlock's jaw and he felt it as the detective tumbled backwards, clutching his jaw in pain. John cursed himself inwardly as the baby on the doorstep began to cry. He turned angrily to go back up the stairs "I'll be upstairs until I feel like I can forgive you. But don't expect that to be any time soon you bastard!" He started storming back upstairs "and you can look after that... Baby... Until then!" He carried on going up the stairs.

Sherlock managed to straighten up again, but he was still clutching his jaw, the army doctor defiantly had a good punch. He watched John climb the stairs "John? Wait! John!" He ignored the cries of baby Hamish behind him.

John stopped at the top of the stairs "No Sherlock! You fucked Irene and made a baby with her!"

"It was a mistake!" Sherlock still clutched his jaw as the pain escalated.

"Well it was a big one!" John shouted back down the stairs.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Sherlock couldn't think of what to say.

John snapped. "Think about what you have done Sherlock Holmes! Goodbye!" With that he stormed back into 221b and slammed the door behind him.

Behind Sherlock, Hamish was crying rather loudly and wiggling his arms around in distress. Sherlock sighed and turned around to face the problem. He took a deep breath through his nose and then strode over to Hamish, apparently his presence seemed to calm the crying baby slightly. He took out his magnifying lens and opened it up. He crouched down next to the basket and began to observe the baby.

Before he could stop him, Hamish had darted his hands out and grabbed the rather expensive lens out of his hands and he now had it in his mouth as he giggled.

Sherlock raises an angry eyebrow at him in surprise, "hey!"

Hamish giggled and mumbled as he began to suck the magnifying lens a little.

Sherlock sighed and tried to fish the lens out of the tiny pink mouth but failed as his one of his fingers was sucked into the mouth too. "Eugh..."

Hamish giggled as he licked the finger curiously and frowned.

Sherlock remembered he had experiment chemicals on that finger and pulled it out quickly "shit!"

This action surprised Hamish and he looked at the detective sadly, he began to cry softly again, still with the lens in his mouth.

Sherlock sighed "No... Don't cry..."

Hamish didn't listen to the detective and soon he began to cry even louder, waving his tiny arms all over the place.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Great. Just great." He sat back on his heels, deciding what to do.

Hamish looked up at him with adorable puppy eyes. Sherlock flashed a small smirk of pride but then sighed "You can tell you're mine..." He gently wiped Hamish's eyes slightly with the blanket and the baby seemed to stop crying.

"So... What can I do with you?" Sherlock flinched a little as Hamish darted his hand out again to try and grab his long, thin hand.

Using his free hand Sherlock manoeuvred the lens from the baby's mouth while he was distracted without getting baby saliva on him as much as possible. Sherlock dropped the plastic on the floor with a look of disgust as the lens was coated in baby spit.

Hamish's lip began to quiver in a cry again as his toy was taken away.

Sherlock sighed impatiently "For goodness sake! It's not for chewing!" His eyes flashed as an idea came to his head, he shouted. "Mrs Hudson?!"

Hamish began to cry at the sudden loudness and the lack of the rather tasty plastic lens, he began to shiver as well.

"Mrs Hudson!?" Sherlock yelled as he gently pulled the blanket up to cover the crying baby more.

Mrs Hudson had heard the cry of her name and came rushing to her door "I'm coming, I'm coming! What's wrong Sherlock?" She stood in the doorway, covered in flour from baking.

Hamish's crying became a little softer as he curled his tiny fingers over the top of the blanket.

Sherlock stood up and turned to face his landlady "Baby, help."

Her eyes widened as she moved Sherlock out of the way and leant down to the baby "Sherlock! This better not be one of your experiments!"

"No! It's mine and Irene's baby, I'll explain later. Just help me."

Mrs Hudson's eyes widened as she picked the baby and its blanket up and clutched him to her chest, whilst whispering soothing words to the cold child she fired a look at Sherlock.

Sherlock registered this look and replied "It was a mistake."

Mrs Hudson was still clutching the baby as she stood up "I can see that... Where is John?"

Sherlock rubbed the back of his neck "Upstairs. He hit me and he hates me."

Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrows at Sherlock "well I'm not surprised dear!" She pecked a kiss to the baby's cheek.

Hamish was quite surprised by all of the sudden action and glanced over at the strange man, having no clue what is going on.

Sherlock rubbed his painful jaw "What can I do?"

Mrs Hudson smiles fondly "Apologise? Hey, d'you need ice for that?"

Hamish stretched his arms out towards Sherlock but Sherlock just replied by narrowing his eyes at the small creature. "I'll try... And no it's fine."

"Alright... Can't you take him? He's needing you I think..." Mrs Hudson smiled sweetly at the little boy.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and sighed "Really? Do I /have/ to?"

Mrs Hudson glared at Sherlock disapprovingly "Yes Sherlock! It's your baby!" Hamish opted for the puppy eyes again.

Sherlock gave in as he unfolded his arms "ugh fine..."

Mrs Hudson walked over and placed the baby in Sherlock's arms, not letting go until Sherlock had moved his arms and got himself and Hamish comfortable. She smiled fondly "You're doing remarkably well Sherlock, I'm proud of you!"

Sherlock sighed sadly "Don't say that Mrs Hudson... It'll make it harder for me to give him up..."

Mrs Hudson looked at Sherlock disapprovingly "You are not seriously considering that Sherlock! Right?"

Hamish's eyes started to tear up again as Sherlock blinked at the older woman.

"D'you honestly think I could look after a baby alone? Just think what would happen to him..." Sherlock moved the edge of the blanket down slightly so it was out of Hamish's eyes.

Mrs Hudson sighed "You have John, Sherlock... He knows what the baby needs and yes, he'll be angry at first but he'll come around to it and he'll love the baby like it's his own... Now come on let's get him inside before he freezes to death..."

Sherlock sighed then nodded towards the basket "Fine, will you bring that for me?"

"Yes of course..." She grabbed the basket and then came up behind Sherlock, ushering him up the stairs. "Come on..."

Hamish looked around the new environment and started deducing things in his little baby way as Sherlock carried him upstairs.

Sherlock walked back up the stairs and opened the door to 221b. He stopped in the doorway as he saw John sat in his chair, he had his elbow on the armrest, his hand in a fist and the side of his head leaning on the fist.

At the sound of the door John looked up and looked at Sherlock and Mrs Hudson in the door. His face has no expression.

Mrs Hudson glanced between the two men before dropping the basket just inside the flat and muttering "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'm in the middle of baking anyway..." Before either of the men could stop her she was back downstairs.

Hamish looked over at this new man with sparkly eyes as Sherlock swallowed hard and dared to make the first move "Hello John."

John looked at the child in the detective's arms curiously as it placed its little hands on Sherlock's chest. "Sherlock..."

Sherlock glanced down at the wrapped up Hamish in his arms then back to John "Can I come in?"

John sighed and looked away again, he focused his gaze on the skull on their mantelpiece "Yeah sure..."

Hamish began to tickle the tight shirt of the curly haired man as he frowned at him and sat in his seat, opposite John.

John tried to adopt a calm tone as he breathed out "So..."

Sherlock glanced at Hamish as he closed his eyes, still with his little fingers on the material of the purple shirt. "So... I'm sorry."

John let out a small exasperated chuckle and shook his head "Say that again."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow slightly but obliged "I'm sorry." He swallowed as the baby in his arms yawned and ran its fingers over the tight buttons of the shirt.

John snapped and lost his temper quickly "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?!"

Hamish pulled his hand back and stretched as Sherlock swallowed and admitted to his partner "No... Not really... I don't know what to do... John, will you at least look at me?"

John sighed and turned his head to face Sherlock, he had tears threatening to spill in the corners of his eyes "Why Sherlock... Why sleep with Irene?"

Hamish made a cute baby noise as Sherlock shook his head "I don't know..."

John let out an exasperated sigh again, "Find a reason. Then we can talk."

Sherlock quickly knew that playing innocent to John wouldn't work, he adopted the tactic of truth, "Fine, I thought she was attracted to me and I wanted to see how far she's go." He swallowed as the words left his mouth and hung in the air of 221b.

John threw his hands up in the air "So you made a baby with her?!" He blinked rapidly at the stupid but clever man in front of him.

Sherlock shook his head "I didn't know that would happen! She told me she couldn't get pregnant."

John sighed at the man's incompetence, "Well apparently she could!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Hamish "Obviously."

John sat back in his chair properly again and put his arm back on the armrest to assume his previous position "Just... What are you going to do now?!"

Hamish's eyes began to tear up again from all the yelling as Sherlock's face flashed with a little emotion but it was gone and soon replaced with the cold exterior. "Give him up I guess. He'd be doomed if he lived with me John."

John stared at Sherlock "Oh God... You're giving up your only child!" This was becoming too much for him as the anger began to rise inside him again.

Hamish let his tears fall and he was crying and whining. Sherlock watched John and replied curtly "Would you rather her died?!" The words hung slightly in the air as Sherlock moved his hand to stroke the baby's back gently.

John gestures angrily with his hands "No! I would keep him for God's sake!"

Sherlock flashed a little smirk as Hamish began to calm down a little but he was crying. "/You'd/ keep him? Are you staying with me?" Sherlock glanced at Hamish, finally starting to show a little, but undetectable, worry.

John stared at Sherlock like he'd just asked him was his name was. "Yes! Of course I'm staying with you, you're hopeless without me! Tap him on the back gently."

Sherlock frowned a little "Oh ok..." He positioned his hand so he could gently tap the baby's back. This seemed to calm him down but he was still sobbing a little.

"See... Hopeless without me..." John sighed as he stood up and walked over to Sherlock's chair.

Sherlock looked up at him "I know... I'm sorry..." He stroked the baby's back gently.

John looked down at Hamish and smiled a little "He really looks like you doesn't he...?"

Sherlock frowned "Unfortunately... Poor kid..." Hamish went quiet as he looked up at this new man properly.

John patted Sherlock on the back, "No... He's pretty..." He smiled fondly as Hamish yawned again.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Great. Look, d'you want to hold him?"

John grinned "May I?"

Sherlock frowned "Of course..." He stood up so he could pass the boy over easier.

John took the baby with ease as Hamish looked up in wonder at him. Sherlock folded his arms and watched.

John was fascinated by the little boy as his face looked back at him in surprise before breaking into a smile. John couldn't help but smile back and hugged him in his arms.

Sherlock watched closely "He likes you." He stated simply.

John glanced up at Sherlock "D'you think?" He tickled the small child under his chin slightly.

Sherlock watched with a blank expression "Yep." Was all he said as Hamish began to giggle.

"Aaaww, Sherlock, look at him!" He poked the baby slightly and smiled at the softness.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "I've seen him already." Hamish was still giggling incredibly cutely.

John couldn't stop smiling and saying pointless words to the baby "Look, look Sherlock, how cute!"

Sherlock put his hands in his pockets disinterestedly "Yes John..." He walked over to the kitchen table to look at his experiment.

John frowned at Sherlock's dismissiveness "Sherlock..."

Sherlock looked up at John, still with his hands in his pockets and a disinterested attitude "What?"

Hamish grinned as John's practicality kicked in "We need to go baby shopping as soon as possible."

Sherlock nodded slightly in agreement "Fine, you can go now."

John shook his head as he laid Hamish against his chest "No Sherlock, you're coming with us!"

Sherlock sighed and waved his hand dismissively "One of those, law, things... You can't take a baby in a car without a travel seat...I'll stay here with him."

John frowned "Can you ask Mycroft to buy the big stuff?"

Sherlock pulled a face of disgust "Mycroft will buy horrible stuff! You go, I'll stay here with him."

John sighed and went over to Sherlock "Fine..." He passed the baby over, who soon nestled into Sherlock's arms comfortably. He grabbed his coat and Sherlock's credit card.

"Wait! What do I do if he's hungry... Or..." He trailed off at the thought.

John rolled his eyes "Ask Mrs Hudson, I'm sure she'd find something..."

"But what if he needs his nappy changing?" Sherlock pulled a face of disgust at the thought.

John grinned at the detective's discomfort "Put him in a tea cloth until I get back!" He headed towards the door before Sherlock could hold him up any longer.

* * *

**Please let us know what you thought of this and go check out the other stories of Femke! **  
**Follow this fanfic to stay updated for further updates.**


	3. Going shopping

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers:** Some strong language use.

**Author's notes: **We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Going shopping**

John smiled to himself as he went down the stairs to the front door of 221b. He stepped out and down the stairs, glad that there were no more surprises on the doorstep this time. He pulled his coat around him a little more as he hailed a cab and climbed in. "Shopping centre please mate..." The cab set off and John sat back, watching the streets of London go by.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose a little and looked at Hamish before putting him back in the basket on the sofa and going back to his earlier experiment.

John went to the first baby shop he saw and started to trawl the aisles for the usual baby stuff; cribs, push chairs, baby soothers, toys... There was so much to buy...

Sherlock looked up and frowned in distaste as Hamish made some weird baby noises, he heard his phone beep next to the basket. He sighed and stood up and went over to the phone. The detective picked it up but let his eyes linger a little on the wiggling infant before actually reading the text.

**_Sherlock what is your favourite colour?_**

**_JW_**

Sherlock glanced at Hamish as he smiled at him with sharp blinking eyes, he quickly tapped back a reply.

**_Black. Why?_**

**_SH_**

John sighed as he read the reply, a couple of people looked at him but he ignored them, he'd gotten used to people giving him dirty looks, especially when he was associated with Sherlock-Arsehole-Holmes... He typed a reply back.

**_I mean a colour that you would like for Hamish's clothes_**

**_JW_**

Sherlock groaned, he really didn't care what the baby wore!

_**Any.**_

_**SH**_

He glanced at Hamish and raised an eyebrow at him, then muttered "We're not making him into bleeding Gok Wan..."

John sighed again and gave up

_**White it is then.**_

_**JW**_

He picked up the white clothing and carried on with his shopping.

Sherlock watched Hamish carefully as the baby began to wiggle his arms around, still smiling. "What d'you want?!" Much to Sherlock's annoyance Hamish just giggled in reply and pointed at the detective's mouth. Sherlock groaned and raised an eyebrow "I wish you could speak..." Hamish pointed harder and started to look around the lounge of 221b. Sherlock sighed "For goodness sake..." He bent down so his pale face was just centimetres above the basket and frowned at the youngster "what's wrong?!"

Hamish's wondering hands soon found themselves reaching out of the basket and gently touching Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock flinched slightly but didn't move away. Instead he watched closely as Hamish's smile disappeared as he explore Sherlock's lips further. Hamish was still gently touching the man's lips when he opened his mouth and started to make noises, clearly in distress. Sherlock managed to snap himself out of the slight daydream he'd gone into and stood back up. He scooped Hamish up gently, he frowned at the child. "For goodness sake what's wrong?!" Hamish pulled an awfully distressed face "Ooooooh..."

Sherlock held Hamish and looked down into his blue eyes, he tried his calmest, most patronising voice. "What. Is. Wrong?"

This didn't seem to work as Hamish's eyes soon began filling up and his mouth opened wide to cry. Sherlock began to get annoyed slightly "No, don't cry /again/... Are you hungry?"

Hamish ignored Sherlock easily and began to sob and wiggle around in his arms slightly as he made sucking faces with his mouth.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the dark haired baby "You're going to irritate me aren't you..." He frowned at the face the baby was making "I think you're hungry... I'll go see what Mrs Hudson has..." Sherlock held the baby more comfortably and went downstairs, he couldn't knock because his arms were full of squirming baby. Instead he just called through the door, "Mrs Hudson?"

Mrs Hudson looked up from her knitting at the call of her name. She knew it was Sherlock and dropped her knitting. She winced slightly as she stood up and her hip twinged a little. The elderly lady went over to the door and unlocked the many locks she had, they were for security of course. As she opened the door she looked up at the tall man, who looked completely out of place with an infant in his arms. "Yes Sherlock what is it?" The last smiled a little at the baby that was sticking its little pink tongue out.

Sherlock looked down at his dependable landlady "What can I feed him?" He shifted his arm slightly to be more comfortable.

"Well I can warm some milk up in a bottle for him, will that do?" Mrs Hudson smiled sweetly at Hamish, he was so cute.

Sherlock glanced at Hamish and the fact he was licking his lips and making sucking noises, he frowned slightly and then looked back at Mrs Hudson. "That'll be fine..."

"Ok come with me and you can sit at the table" The small lady bustled off into the kitchen and started to warm some milk. Hamish began to look around the new room, still with his tongue on his lips.

Sherlock sighed and followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the small, circular table. He watched as Mrs Hudson put the milk in the microwave and Hamish made some weird baby noises to himself. Sherlock swallowed "I'm not going to cope with him you know..."

Mrs Hudson glanced over her shoulder at Sherlock "You'll have to Sherlock, he is your baby..." She checked the time left on the microwave before turning around and smiling at Hamish as he made sucking noises with his mouth again.

Sherlock frowned "But what if I can't do it?" He glanced down at Hamish.

Mrs Hudson sighed "Your father instincts have already made you care about him, I'm sure you can..." Hamish looked up and smiled at the young detective.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "Caring isn't an advantage Mrs Hudson." He watched her face fall at his comment.

"Sherlock... You know that's not true..." She shook her head slightly at the man at her table.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Really. Just look at your son." Mrs Hudson's face broke into a smile again, as did Hamish's.

Sherlock swallowed at what the landlady just said, _your_ son. He looked down at Hamish smiling back at him and swallowed again "I guess... I guess he's not boring..."

Mrs Hudson laughed a bit, "No! He is the cutest baby I've ever seen!" She jumped a little as the microwave pinged to say it has finished and she turned around again to take the bottle out.

Hamish giggled as Sherlock stroked a tiny curl of the baby's dark hair back "Really?"

Mrs Hudson screwed the cap on the bottle "Sherlock I bet even you can't deny it..." She came over with the bottle "I'll teach you how to feed him quickly..."

Hamish stared at the bottle happily as Sherlock nodded "Ok..."

"You'll first have to test how warm it is, look like this.." Mrs Hudson dripped a bit of milk on the back of her hand. She shook it off after "See it is still too hot..."

"Oh ok..." Sherlock was adding all of these instructions to his mind palace. He'd have to make a new wing- Hamish and baby care.

"Then you need to shake it..." She began to shake the bottle but stopped, "In fact, you can do that better..."

Sherlock nodded "Oh ok..." He moved Hamish so he could support him at the same time as he took the bottle from Mrs Hudson and shook it up.

Hamish looked up at Sherlock with big, eager eyes. Mrs Hudson smiled fondly "Good, now it's cooled down a bit you can feed him..."

"Ok..." Sherlock moved again into a position that was easier to feed in and moved the bottle towards Hamish's mouth slowly.

Mrs Hudson watched like a mother teaching a son how to bake a cake. "You'll have to do it gently but with a little force to make sure he actually gets some milk in his mouth..."

Hamish looked at the bottle and opened his mouth expectantly as Sherlock nodded and did as he was instructed. The bottle slid into Hamish's mouth with ease.

"Good!" Mrs Hudson grinned as Sherlock fed the little boy with a frown and Hamish gulped the milk down, clearly pleased with the warmth. He giggled a little as he drank.

Mrs Hudson smiled proudly "You're handling it rather well Sherlock!"

"I guess..." Sherlock shrugged slightly as he watched the little baby drinking and looking up into his eyes.

Mrs Hudson grinned again "Aaaw he really looks like you!"

Sherlock frowned as Hamish couldn't swallow his milk a little "I know..." He began to worry a bit as Hamish didn't swallow the milk.

Mrs Hudson realised what was happening "Hold on a moment Sherlock" She bustled forward and tool the bottle from Sherlock. She set it on the table and started to slowly pat Hamish on the back.

Sherlock watched her with a confused frown "What was wrong with him?"

Hamish swallowed properly as Mrs Hudson stepped back again. "You held the bottle up too high and he struggled with the speed of the milk coming into his throat I think... he's fine now, you can finish the bottle." She smiled at the pair again. Hamish coughed a little and looked up at Sherlock with his cute puppy eyes, this kid really knew how to push the right buttons.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock picked the bottle back up and started feeding Hamish again, more nervously this time though.

Mrs Hudson smiled fondly "Relax Sherlock, that was totally normal... Everything is ok." She smiled even more when she saw the cute baby gulping and his big eyes looking up at his father.

Sherlock frowned a little, still concentrating on feeding the baby correctly "If you say so..."

"You'll have to slow down when you get near to the end of the bottle..." Mrs Hudson advised with all her years of knowledge behind her.

"Ok..." Sherlock carefully watched the level of the bottle as Hamish swallowed it hungrily. He soon got near to the end and he began to slow down as he was instructed.

Mrs Hudson nodded approvingly "Good..." Hamish noticed the change and slowed his drinking to match the speed of the incoming milk.

After Hamish drained the bottle Sherlock gently pulled the bottle away.

Mrs Hudson giggled "You need to wait for him to burp..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "Ok..." He held the bottle still as Hamish became rather quiet. "Is he ok?"

"Yes he's fine, he's just adjusting..." Mrs Hudson watched the baby's face intently, checking for any signs of distress anyway.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock frowned at the many faces that Hamish was pulling.

"Just wait, now I've got to go and count my wool stock, will you be ok?" Mrs Hudson smiled at the tall man.

"Um... I guess..." Sherlock sighed in boredom at the amount of time it was taking Hamish to burp.

"Ok, just call if you need me!" Mrs Hudson wandered off to another room and began to systemically count her wool and the colours.

Hamish looked up at Sherlock sweetly. Sherlock looked back as he answered Mrs Hudson "Ok..." Sherlock found himself locked eyes with the baby "You better grow up nice..."

Hamish made some pleased noises. Sherlock frowned back, "Did Irene look after you properly?"

Mrs Hudson popped her head around the door eagerly "Sherlock?"

Sherlock heard his name and looked up towards the door and the older lady "Yes?"

Mrs Hudson reeled off an instruction like it was engrained on her brain. "Hold him sitting up, in your lap or across your knee. Support his chest and head with one hand by cradling his chin in the palm of your hand and resting the heel of your hand on his chest. Use the other hand to pat his back gently. Ok?" Before Sherlock could reply she had gone back to her wool.

Sherlock blinked but then quickly processed the instructions in his mind and then performed them with ease. He waited longer as Hamish's face twisted into one of slight distress. He carried on patting the baby's back "Come on... I swear it's not supposed to take this long..."

Hamish made a face as he was about to burp and Sherlock stopped patting as he pulled a face in response to Hamish's. The mini Sherlock opened his mouth as the mature Sherlock sighed and frowned at Hamish "Just burp already..." Hamish let out a small burp. Sherlock groaned at the pointlessness of it all and raised an eyebrow "Are you done?" Hamish pulled as face as he began to feel spit coming up, he looked very distressed. Sherlock frowned "Mrs Hudson?!"

As he shouted Hamish puked on the pale skin on the detective's hands on his chest. Mrs Hudson popped her head around the door again "Yes Sherlock?"

Sherlock pulled a horrified and disgusted face "It just puked on me!"

Mrs Hudson tutted as she came in "Sherlock, don't call your son 'it'! He has a perfectly good name!" She grabbed a blue, cotton towel.

Sherlock was still processing the fact that it was _his_ son. "Whatever..."

"Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson started to clean Hamish, making sweet noises and comforting him.

Sherlock was still pulling a face at the state of his hand, it was covered in gooey, white baby sick. Lovely.

"You can clean that up yourself..." Mrs Hudson took Hamish in her arms and carried on cleaning him and whispering sweet things in his ears.

Sherlock sighed and stood up. He went over to the sink and ran the warm water, lathering his hands in rose smelling soap and washing them thoroughly. "That was disgusting..."

Mrs Hudson was rubbing small circles on Hamish's tummy as she glanced up "Well get used to it..."

Sherlock turned the tap off and span around angrily to face Mrs Hudson and Hamish. "What if I can't?! I'm not meant for this!"

Hamish started getting teary eyes again and Mrs Hudson scolded Sherlock "Sherlock, not so loud! You are meant for this, every dad is."

Sherlock ignored the scolding "I wasn't supposed to be a dad! I was supposed to be alone!"

"You have John, and now you have a son, so deal with it!" Mrs Hudson bent her head a little and kissed Hamish lightly on the cheek.

"I know! And I didn't even want one!" Sherlock balled his hands into fists angrily.

"But now you have one! Don't tell me that you don't love him!" Mrs Hudson dared Sherlock as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Sherlock fought with himself over what to say, he decided on "I don't know!"

Mrs Hudson glared at him "Sherlock!"

Sherlock groaned "What?!" He gritted his teeth as he glared back at Mrs Hudson.

"I dare you to say you don't love him!" The feisty old lady looked at Sherlock and glared, still with the baby in her arms.

Sherlock stopped and swallowed "I- I-" He didn't know what to say at all, he gave up "I haven't decided yet!"

Mrs Hudson pulled an appalled face "Shame on you Sherlock Holmes!" She clutched the baby tightly, as if she could make the detective love the baby just because she did.

Sherlock flinched as the words sinked in, he swallowed "I've disappointed you."

"Yes Sherlock! You can't even say you love your _own son_!" She was nose to nose with Hamish as he began to giggle.

Sherlock shook his head and sighed "He's not _my_ son! I didn't even know he existed for 6 months!"

Mrs Hudson looked appalled even more "He _IS_ your son! How can you even say that?!"

"He is biologically! But..." Sherlock trailed off, he was making this worse.

"But what?!" Mrs Hudson glared as Hamish yawned and closed his eyes a little.

Sherlock groaned "But he's a baby! I DON'T LIKE BABIES!"

"SHERLOCK!" Mrs Hudson hated the detective for what he was saying, this was the cutest baby she'd ever seen and the father didn't even like him...

"WHAT?!" Sherlock had had enough, he just didn't know what to feel about the young baby that had invaded his life.

Mrs Hudson shook her head "Just... No... Nothing.." She went over to a kitchen cupboard and took a tea towel out.

Sherlock frowned "What are you doing?"

Mrs Hudson pulled a face "I think he..." She trailed off with a knowing look as she laid Hamish on another tea towel on the table.

Sherlock raised his hands angrily "No! I am _not_ doing that!" He turned away with a huff.

"Sherlock! Come here right now!" Mrs Hudson sounded so much like Sherlock's mother.

Sherlock didn't turn around "Why should I?! He just puked on me!"

"That is normal for a baby! Don't act like a child!" She was holding Hamish so he didn't roll onto his stomach as she took his bottoms off.

"Maybe I _want_ to act like a child!" Sherlock folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine! God I hope John gets back quickly..." She took the dirty nappy and binned it with a face.

"I hope so too!" Sherlock snapped and let his emotions flow a little for once, "Because he knows what to do and I don't because I might be one of the most intelligent men ever but I can't look after a baby without the help of an army doctor or my landlady!" He swallowed as he stopped and hung his head shamefully.

Mrs Hudson's face softened slightly as she cleaned Hamish up and began to make a temporary nappy with a tea towel. "Oh Sherlock..."

Sherlock finally turned around to face his landlady "It's true..."

Mrs Hudson finished the nappy, slipped it onto Hamish and put his clothes back on again. "One of these days you'll admit that you love him..."

Sherlock swallowed "Will I?" He knew what his feelings were like.

"Yes Sherlock... D'you want to hold him again..." She asked as she picked Hamish up again and Sherlock's phone beeped.

Sherlock took his phone out and read the text.

**_I'll be at home in 30 minutes make sure there is room for a lot of stuff, clean up my old room._**

**_JW_**

"Not if he'a going to puke on me..." He tapped back a reply

_**Ok. He puked on me by the way.**_

_**SH**_

Mrs Hudson shook her head "He won't... I think.." She smiled at Sherlock reassuringly.

**_I'll pay £10 if you can let me see a picture of what your face looked like._**

**_JW_**

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the text "In a minute then I guess..."

**_You can see my face if he ever does it again._**

**_SH_**

Mrs Hudson rocked her arms gently as Hamish yawned tiredly and blinked his eyes rapidly. "Ok..."

_**Can't wait.**_

_**JW**_

Sherlock glanced up from his phone at Mrs Hudson "Is he going to sleep?" He looked back at his phone again.

_**I don't want it to happen again.**_

_**SH**_

John replied quickly, he was obviously enjoying this.

_**I do, not for Hamish of course but just to see your face.**_

_**JW**_

Mrs Hudson nodded as she swayed the baby gently "I think so, he is tired from all the things that have happened I guess..."

_**That's mean.**_

_**SH**_

"I don't know how long he was on the doorstep..." Sherlock began to worry for the child's health a little.

"Not long, he'd have got a cold now if he had been." Hamish was yawning in her arms and she smiled sweetly at him.

_**I know, payback is a bitch.**_

_**JW**_

"Oh ok..." Sherlock frowned and texted back

_**What am I being paid back for?**_

_**SH**_

Hamish was falling asleep in Mrs Hudson's arms, "Can you take him now?" She picked up the blanket and wrapped him up in it gently.

_**What do you think moron?!**_

_**JW**_

"Just a second..."

_**Oh.**_

_**SH**_

"Come on Sherlock..." Mrs Hudson walked over to the taller man.

_**Yes oh. Are you done cleaning up?**_

_**JW**_

Sherlock slipped the phone in his pocket before he read the reply and took the blanketed baby from the older woman.

"Bye Sherlock..." Mrs Hudson smiled as Hamish looked up at Sherlock sheepishly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"See you later... Thanks for the help.." He strode towards the door with the sleeping infant. He went upstairs and back into the flat, he laid Hamish back in his basket gently so he didn't wake him up. He took his phone out and replied.

_**Haven't started.**_

_**SH**_

He glanced at Hamish who was sleeping soundly in the basket.

_**Well do it now Sherlock!**_

_**JW**_

_**Ok ok.**_

_**SH**_

Sherlock pocketed his phone and went upstairs to John's old room. He hasn't slept in it since the night that he and Sherlock admitted that they wanted to be together. He began to tidy stuff away and make space for Hamish's stuff.

* * *

**Please let us know what you thought of this and go check out the other stories of Femke! **  
**Follow this fanfic to stay updated for further updates.**


	4. Making a home

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! **

**Thanks especially to imdrowninginfootwear for her amazing review, we love all your ideas and comments so much! I really think you're going to love the rest of the story!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers:** Some strong language use.

**Author's notes: **We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

While Hamish was sleeping like a rose in the living room Sherlock was done with cleaning. He looked proudly around the room, glad with what he had accomplished.

"That'll do..." He put his hands on his hips.

John paid the cabbie and brought everything inside after 3 times back and forth the route from the cab to the hallway.

"Sherlock can you come help me carry it to the room please? It's quite a lot..." Yelled John while he looked at the £4500 worth of baby stuff.

Sherlock walked downstairs and his eyes widened when he saw all the stuff. "Why does a baby need so much stuff?!"

John stared at him. "I just want him to have the best stuff from the store..."

"I know... No, it's ok..." Sherlock smiled a little bit.

"Oh your credit card weighs £4533.50 less by the way..." He turned his head away quickly acting like he was busy with the baby stuff.

Sherlock's smile disappeared and he swallowed loudly. "How? How did you spend over £4500 on a baby? Not that Mycroft can't cover it, I'm just wondering..."

"He needs to have all this stuff... a buggy, a crib, some blankets, food, clothes, oh such a cute puppet to sleep with... " he looked around to look for more.

Sherlock was still processing this. "Ok... I understand..."

"Now where is he? We need to bring this upstairs and make the room better..."

"He's asleep on the sofa in his basket..."

John took some stuff, as much as he could carry, from the floor. "Well lets bring this upstairs, the quicker he can sleep in his crib, the better."

After bringing everything upstairs John was stroking Hamish with his finger on his cheek.

When Sherlock came back from John's old room he stopped and looked at the both of them. "You like him, don't you?"

"Yes I do.. he reminds me of you... I start to love him.. but the fact that he is partly Irene.. I must say he won't be ugly when he grows up..."

"Um... Thanks I guess..."

"I'm going to put Hamish's crib together, if you need me I'm upstairs" John said while he took Hamish in his basket with him to the room and sat down next to the parts to make the small crib.

"Ok.." Sherlock went to the kitchen to take a look at his experiment while John was struggling with the damn crib.

After half an hour John's cursing became louder and Sherlock started to get irritated by it. He was busy. He didn't have time for this.

"D'you want help?"

"No... dammit.. I'm fine thank you!"

"No you are not, I can hear you from downstairs!" He stopped his experiment with a loud sigh and went up to John and the misused crib.

"Fine if you are here then you can help rather than just standing there!"

"Ok ok.." Sherlock sat down next to his boyfriend and started to read the instructions.

John looked up after a few more moments of struggling. "What now?"

Sherlock frowned. "Attach part 4f to 2p? Does that mean anything to you?"

He sighed loudly, "Oh shit.. Yes it does...", and changed the whole right side of the construction.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow while he watched John. "What about part 8e? It looks important..."

The doctor went to the front of the crib. "What about that part?"

"I think that's 3z..."

"Oh.." He went to the back and found the piece.

"Attach 2f to 9s and then intersect onto 1a." John did as said and the wooden panels began to look like a crib.

"Um John... The English part of the instructions for this bit it missing... D'you know Chinese?"

"No.. dammit.. we'll just have to do it like this..."

After a few minutes of shouting at a part the crib was done and both Sherlock and John stood proudly next to it with their hands on their hips.

"Where's the mattress?" Sherlock noticed.

"In the hallway can you place it here, I'll get the sheets.."

Sherlock went to the hallway and took the mattress and went back to John who took it from him and laid it in the crib along with some sheets and a small cushion.

When that was finished John went over to Hamish who was asleep and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I don't want to wake him but he needs a real nappy I think.."

Sherlock went to the hallway to some of the last boxes and shouted at John "Put one on him then!" while looking for a teddy.

"But he is just so cute when he sleeps.." and he took a nappy out of the box.

"Well put one on him and then he can have a proper nap in his crib..." and he came back from the hallway with a small teddy.

John grabbed Hamish gently and kissed him on the cheek "Time for a new nappy" and went to the bathroom.

After changing the nappy John came back with a sleepy Hamish in his arms, his small head resting on his chest.

Sherlock quickly sat the teddy in the crib and looked at them a small smile flickering on his face. "You done?"

"Yes.." He laid Hamish in the crib and whispered him goodnight.

Sherlock watched the movements his boyfriend made and was feeling... jealous? It was something a bit new to him... he wished he could handle kids that well.

"I'm going to eat now, joining me?"

"I'm not hungry but I'll join you."

"Bye bye Hamish" John said waving at the small kid.

Sherlock stood still and nodded his head. "Goodnight."

John looked at him. "What?"

"I said.. goodnight to him"

"Oh... " John said walking to the kitchen grabbing some pasta out of the fridge.

Sherlock was still standing in the baby room looking at his son while the words 'your son' and 'deal with it' flew through his head.

"Sure you don't want some pasta? It's made with love!" John cried at Sherlock.

Sherlock finally leaved the room and answered him sadly: "No thanks... I don't feel like love pasta tonight. I was thinking more lasagne of pain."

"Lasagne of pain?"

He picked up his violin and started playing a new tune. "Sarcasm John"

"Fine leave me alone then" John said putting the pasta in the microwave.

"You're not alone. I'm stood right here."

"How lovely.." he rolled his eyes and started eating his pasta as soon as it was out of the microwave.

While taking his first bite he thought of something. "What about Irene?"

"What about her? I'll text her later I guess."

"Text her? Shouldn't you talk this out with her?.. And don't expect me to do things for you for at least half a year!"

"She won't talk. And I don't."

"Good, the only thing you are going to get is a kiss on the cheek once a week."

Sherlock stopped playing and frowned at him. "Why?!"

"Do I really need to explain that?" He looked at the lost detective.

"Apparently yes."

"You have a son. With another woman. While you are with me. You should thank me for taking this so good..."

"I wasn't with you when I slept with Irene. But thank you."

"Oh.. Well no problem then I guess?" He finished eating and leaned back in his chair.

Sherlock looked over, detecting for any sense of sarcasm.

"What time is it?"

"You'll be going to bed soon."

John frowned. "And who told you that?"

"You have bags under your eyes, you're tired, you've had a stressful day, you want to get up early in the morning to catch the international football match." He said and grinned at the man sitting at the table.

"Maybe, and no, I have to go to work actually.."

Sherlock wanted to forget that he had to spend a day alone with that... thing of his.

"Did you buy one of those..." he waved his hands "Monitor things?"

"Oh yes I did... must be in his room, probably forgot about it.. I'll get it if you want" he stood up and cleaned the table.

"Ok." Sherlock went back to playing his violin.

John went to the room above and took the monitor taking a moment to look at the sleeping baby.

Sherlock stopped playing and took his phone.

He went to his contacts and clicked Irene Adler's number, or how he should call her now, the number of his life-ruiner.

**Got your package. **

**S****H**

John sighed and came back with the monitor noticing Sherlock had stopped playing his miserable tune.

_**Good.**_

_** IA**_

Sherlock looked up at John. "What?"

**Why did you lie to me? **

**SH**

John shuffled and putted the monitor on the coffee table. "Here is the monitor..."

_**About what? **_

_**IA**_

"Thanks."

**You said you couldn't get pregnant. **

**SH**

"I'm going to bed then..."

_**Didn't want to waste time. **_

_**IA**_

"Oh ok... Can I have a kiss?" Sherlock said raising an eyebrow at his lover.

**But look what happened. **

**SH**

"I told you that you only get one kiss a week now..."

_**Well it's not my problem anymore, is it? **_

_**IA**_

Sherlock pouted his mouth. "Fine."

**Why didn't you... Abort him? **

**SH**

"Goodnight Sherlock..." John left the living room and went to the main bedroom.

_**Can't abort a child from the most handsome detective and smartest woman in the world, right? **_

_**IA**_

"Night..." Sherlock watched John leave and knew that he was going to see him again soon as Hamish would start to cry.

**It's easily done.**

** SH**

_**I would like to see you carry a child and then have to abort it. **_

_**IA**_

Sherlock shuffled a bit in his chair.

**I never wanted kids. I'm supposed to be alone. Alone protects me.**  
**SH**

_**Well now you have a child, deal with it. **_

_**IA**_

Again that sentence 'deal with it' he had heard that enough for a whole year today.

**What made you give him up after 6 months?**

** SH**

_**You know well enough that I would bring him in more danger then you and John.**_  
_**IA**_

**But you were fine for 6 months. **

**SH**

_**Well yes, six bloody months, I couldn't take it anymore.**_

_** IA**_

He raised his eyebrow. Irene couldn't take something anymore?

**Was he bad? **

**SH**

_**Not bad. Just being.. a baby?**_

_** IA**_

**Did you look after him ok? **

**SH**

He listened to the breathing of his son through the monitor.

_**You could say that... **_

_**IA**_

His heart beat faster for a moment.

**What did you do with him? **

**SH**

_**Haven't quite had the time to look after him... **_

_**IA**_

**Did it damage him? **

**SH**

_**No.. I don't think so.**_

_** IA**_

**He likes John. **

**SH**

_**Good for him. **_

_**IA**_

**You owe me. **

**SH**

_**How so? You got me pregnant. **_

_**IA**_

**You left a 6 month old baby with me. And you lied to me and told me you couldn't get pregnant.**

** SH**

_**Well. That's bad for you then. **_

_**IA**_

**You're never seeing him again. **

**SH**

_**I care less than you think. **_

_**IA**_

**And I'm the one that's supposed to have no heart. **

**SH**

He looked up at the baby monitor when the breathing became faster and louder.

_**You know that's not true.**_

_** IA**_

**I was reliably informed that it is true. **

**SH**

_**Well if you are going to bore me like this then please leave me alone, I have things to do.**_

_** IA**_

**Got another client? Don't get pregnant from this one. **

**SH**

_**Haha very funny Sherlock. **_

_**IA**_

The breathing became shorter and heavier.

Sherlock putted his phone down and watched the monitor for a second.

When Hamish started to make sobbing noises Sherlock had enough and went upstairs to the baby.

"What's wrong now?"

Hamish only wiggled a bit with his arms while laying on his stomach.

"You've flipped over..." Sherlock frowned "are you supposed to do that?"

"I'll flip you back then I guess..." He walked over to him ready to flip him over, but before putting Hamish back down he took him in his arms and looked at him. "You're my son..." he swallowed. He still hadn't got over that fact.

The baby looked at him breathing a lot better now.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "You're weird. You know that? You cost a lot of money as well."

Hamish smiled adorably.

"John likes you, you know?"

Sherlock stroked the small baby's hair for a second. "Don't be like me. Ok?"

In response Hamish putted his hand in the air.

"Ugh... It'll be better when you talk..." he said while looking at the small hand.

* * *

**Please let us know what you thought of this and go check out the other stories of Femke! **

**Follow this fanfic to stay updated for further updates.**


	5. Most babies don't like that

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! **

**Thanks especially to imdrowninginfootwear _again_ for _another_ epic review! **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers:** Some strong language use.

**Author's notes: **We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Hamish opened his little pink mouth, clearly in distress. Sherlock groaned "What's wrong now?!" He rocked the small baby in his arms awkwardly in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't cry, you'll wake John..."

Hamish started to sob louder and louder. His father's rocking was clearly not working and he was so hungry.

Sherlock began to flounder, he wasn't used to this, "Stop! Shh!" He glanced around the room frantically, spotting a soft plush teddy he grabbed it with his free hand and waved it near Hamish's face "Do you want this?" He was trying to sound hopeful and happy but he clearly wasn't.

At Sherlock's fast movements Hamish began to cry louder and louder, he didn't want a teddy he wanted food!

"No stop! Sherlock was still looking for something to solve the baby's problems, and to no avail. He threw the teddy on the floor "New nappy? Toy? What do you want?!"

Hamish began to cry even louder, he wasn't liking this, at all. John woke up downstairs, "Sherlock? Is everything ok?"

Sherlock groaned as he realised his boyfriend had woken up, he thought to himself, 'Well done Hamish...' He shouted back "He's crying!" Sherlock pulled a face at the noise that was coming out of those tiny lungs, how did they make so much noise?!

John rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm coming!" He sleepily climbed out of bed and went upstairs to his old room that was now adorned with baby stuff. He walked over to the detective and the crying baby "He's probably just hungry Sherlock..."

Sherlock frowned and look down at the shorter man "But he had milk while you were out earlier!"

John sighed at his partner's incompetence "He is a baby Sherlock, babies are almost always hungry. I'll make a new bottle... Come with me then..."

The dark-haired man sighed and followed John downstairs into the kitchen, "He doesn't like it when he rolls onto his stomach..."

The army doctor put the bottle in the microwave and spoke to his boyfriend, "Most babies don't like that... It puts too much pressure on their stomach..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he stroked Hamish's back gently to try and calm him down "Can you train him to like it?"

"We can try.. We'll do that in a few days..." John took the bottle out of the microwave when it signalled its end.

Sherlock frowned "Ok... You can feed him this time..."

"Fine..." John came over and gently took Hamish from Sherlock's lean arms. He sat down in a chair at the old table as Sherlock stood and watched awkwardly. John began to feed Hamish perfectly.

Sherlock watched as John fed Hamish silently and stopped half way down. "You've done that before..."

"I'm a doctor Sherlock..." He put Hamish against his chest and let him burp and then continued to let him drink.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock sat in a chair opposite John and rested his arms on the table, stretching his long fingers out. "I'm sorry I let him wake you up..."

"It's normal for a baby to cry so much, we'll just have to get used to it I think..." Hamish was still busy gulping the new milk down.

Sherlock thought about this for a second "Well I don't sleep much anyway... I'll try my best to do what he needs..."

John nodded "Ok.. " He finished the bottle and set Hamish on his knee, holding his chest and gently tapping his back.

"I have a son John. I still can't register that." Sherlock swallowed as he watch both of the figures before him.

John sighed as he rubbed Hamish's back "That'll come in time..."

Sherlock sniffed "He just doesn't... Feel like mine..." It was too late to take those words back, he'd said them now.

John stopped for a second and looked up at him, a frown wrinkling his brow. "How is that even possible?" Hamish took the chance and let out his burp.

Sherlock shook his head sadly, "I haven't known him for 6 months.. I didn't even know he existed... I'm not supposed to have him..."

John was still frowning at the lean detective "Well you do..." He rubbed Hamish's back again for good measure and then stood up.

Sherlock watched him carefully with his sharp ever-changing colour eyes "But what if he gets hurt?"

"He won't Sherlock... Are you coming with me? And bring the monitor..."

"Coming with you where?" Sherlock picked up the monitor anyway and stood up.

John turned to him "Putting him back to sleep and then getting some sleep ourselves?"

"Oh ok..." Sherlock smiled sheepishly, "So we're allowed to share the same bed if I'm in the bad books then?"

John took Hamish upstairs to his crib "Don't expect anything to happen!"

Sherlock leant against the wall at the bottom of the stairs "I don't..."

"Good!" John kissed Hamish on the cheeks again and put him back in the crib, pulling up his blankets "Goodnight love..." He came back downstairs and walked to their shared room.

Sherlock joined him and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his patent black leather shoes and socks off.

John was already ready for bed so he climbed straight in, but he rolled as far away from Sherlock as possible, he closed his eyes.

Sherlock stood up and frowned as he noticed the doctor's distance. He undressed, chose some nightwear and slipped it over his thin but slightly muscular frame. He set the monitor on his bedside table and climbed into bed. He settled into the soft mattress, still aware of the distance between him and his partner.

John mumbled "Goodnight Sherlock..."

"Goodnight John..."

John fell asleep but Sherlock lay awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking and listening to John and Hamish breathing.

* * *

John opened his eyes but quickly shut them again as they stung a bit, oh god it was soooo early...

Sherlock had been up with Hamish throughout the night as expected and he had hardly slept. He didn't mind though, he never slept much anyway. He rolled over in the duvet to face John.

John managed to wrench his eyes open and looked at the man lying next to him. "Sherlock..."

Sherlock could tell that John was tired "What?"

"I'm not going to survive this..." John pulled a rather pathetic looking face.

"Leave then." Sherlock swallowed, he knew that if the good doctor did leave him, he'd basically be screwed.

John frowned "Ok?"

Sherlock's eyes widened slightly "Would you seriously leave me?"

John shook his head "No Sherlock... It's early and I was kidding..."

Sherlock let out a tiny sigh of relief "Oh ok..." He still frowned though.

It was John's turn to frown too now "Why so... So?"

Sherlock hated it when John did that, "So what?"

John pointed to Sherlock's face and form with a lazy hand "So, you know..."

John's generalising was annoying Sherlock "So what?!"

"Just so serious and... well almost tired I would say..." John blinked lazily and yawned.

"I'm always serious. And I _am_ tired John, my life has been flipped upside down. I have... A... Son." Sherlock frowned at the last 4 words.

John pulled a face a bit, "Well... everything will be ok... why can't you just accept it?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Because I'm not supposed to have kids John. Do I _look_ like a playing football in the park on a Sunday kinda guy?" Sherlock swallowed at the thought...

John could see where he was coming from, "Well no but..."

"Exactly. John can I talk to you about something?" A frown wrinkled Sherlock's brow once again.

John was always weary when Sherlock said something like that, it usually meant trouble. "Yes.. Sure..."

Sherlock blinked as a corner of his pillow moved into his eye a little "He's going to get bullied. A lot."

John pulled a face at the detective "How so? Sherlock don't say that..."

Sherlock sighed "He'll be like me, he has two gay parents and his mum is a dominatrix that left him on a doorstep. And you _honestly_ think he won't get bullied?" He raised an eyebrow at John.

John blinked rapidly, registering everything Sherlock said but still holding his ground. "Sherlock you are fine. And well there's nothing we can do about the fact that we fell for each other, right? He won't know his mum. And no I think not."

Sherlock fired back, "I was bullied a lot. And no but other kids will think it's wrong. And he'll ask questions about his mum when he's older. So trust me, he will be bullied."

John decided to drop the argument, "Well if one of the kids does dare to bully him then they will have to deal with the soldier."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "You were a doctor..."

"Well an _army_ doctor..." John smiled proudly.

Sherlock smirked and rolled his eyes, remembering what he'd been told before "You had your bad days..."

John grinned, remembering the same scene that Sherlock was. "Exactly."

Sherlock decided that acting playful right now was the best way to win his way back into the good books, "Don't go around killing little kids John... Bad for business..." He smirked again.

John joined in the banter "Well I have a consulting detective to cover me..."

"I convict murderers John, not cover them..."

Suddenly the playfulness stopped and John switched modes "Anyway... Breakfast?"

Sherlock switched immediately too "If you want." He sat up.

John glanced at the clock and swore under his breath "Oh god no time for breakfast! I have to go to work!" He threw the expensive quilt off of himself and jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"You're going to work?! You're living me with... Him.. All day?!" Sherlock stood up and put on his thin, blue silk dressing gown.

"Yes Sherlock of course I'm going to work... Someone has to make money here... And please call him Hamish..." John was hurrying through his morning routine.

Sherlock stood in the doorway "We're fine for money." He ignored John's comment about calling him Hamish.

John rolled his eyes "Well anyway, I'll be back at 4..."

Sherlock crossed his arms and leant against the door frame "Four?!"

John was putting on some random clothes as he rolled his eyes "Yes Sherlock..."

"I'll miss you..." Sherlock thought for a second "And what do I do with him if I'm needed on a case or something?"

"You'll say you can't come today... and I'll miss you too, it's only 8 hours that I'm gone..." John was just about acceptable to go to work.

Sherlock pouted like a 5-year-old "But that's not fair!"

John rolled his eyes, 5-year-old Sherlock could get annoying sometimes. Ok most of the time. "Well deal with it."

Sherlock flounced into the lounge "Fine."

John finished his routine and rolled his eyes at his appearance, he was clearly tired with bags under his eyes. "Well I'm gone then, see you later! Please do try to look after him, you can call me if you want, I'll try to answer." John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and started to leave the flat. "See you!"

"Ok..." Sherlock sat with his fingers steepled under his chin, hoping the Hamish would stay quiet. Hamish began to breathe heavily and Sherlock realised that he'd left the baby monitor in the bedroom. He stood up and went to his room, he sighed at the sound that was coming from the blasted contraption.

Hamish was breathing heavier and louder and it was annoying Sherlock. He gave up and went upstairs, "What's wrong?" he frowned as he saw Hamish lying on his stomach again, clutching at his blanket. "I'll flip you over again..." He went over to the little boy and looked down at him.

Hamish looked back up at the man with sparkles in his eyes, as Sherlock bent down and scooped him up gently. Hamish looked at Sherlock more intense and the detective smiled proudly back "You have my intense eyes don't you..." Sherlock stroked Hamish's hair gently.

"Mmhmh..." Hamish made his baby noises as he stretched his hand in the air, aiming for Sherlock's mass of curls.

Sherlock watched the wandering hand and swallowed as he found himself just looking at the small form in his arms, this experience was new and Sherlock didn't know how to feel.

Hamish's other hand wandered towards his mouth and he put it in it drooling over it. Sherlock looked disgusted but smiled a bit, but then re-straightened his face as he caught himself.

"Don't do that idiot..." and he helped him with pulling it out of his tiny mouth.


	6. It's a drugs bust

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! **

**We can't say thank you enough to imdrowninginfootwear, we love your reviews so much! We think you'll love what happens in this chapter... **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers:** Some strong language use.

**Author's notes: **We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hamish ignored Sherlock and put his hand back in his mouth defiantly. He carried on licking his hands as he stared at Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed "You're going to be hungry as well soon..." He frowned at the baby.

Hamish blinked a few times at his father "Aahhmmm..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed "You're so _boring_! You don't _do anything_!" He knew that he'd prefer it when Hamish could actually _do_ something and interact properly.

Hamish frowned at this comment. Sherlock frowned back, "You kept me awake a lot last night, John too." Sherlock didn't care that he was basically talking to himself at the moment. "I guess I'll go and find you some food... John bought you some baby food pot things I think..."

"Mhmmp..." Hamish stared back into Sherlock's eyes. The man swallowed, he knew he's passed his stare onto his son...

Hamish waved his hand in the air in search for contact. Sherlock swallowed as he watched the baby and shifted his arms thoughtlessly so he could reach his hand towards the tiny palm. Hamish's fingers were going wild searching for contact as Sherlock swallowed as the hands were edging closer together. The hands touched briefly and Sherlock blinked, he hadn't realise that he'd been staring.

"Aaaah..." Hamish made a baby noise as he curled his tiny hand around Sherlock's long, thin middle finger. He swallowed and watched the miniature hand curling, knowing that he was supposed to be staying distant and his brain was shouting at him to stop.

Hamish pulled slightly, trying to move Sherlock's hand towards his baby face. Sherlock's great mind could not override his heart as he swallowed and moved his hand closer.

Hamish pouted his mouth a little, trying to reach his pink lips to the calloused fingers. Sherlock moved his finger closer still, staring at the baby's mouth. Hamish put the finger into his mouth and started to lick it finger a bit. He grabbed Sherlock's other fingers with both of his hands as if he could make sure that the detective didn't pull away.

Sherlock knew that he should pull away, divorce himself from feelings, but he couldn't, he was mesmerised by what was happening.

Hamish stared intensely at the long slim fingers that he was grasping and tickled them with his tiny ones. Sherlock breathed deeply and closed his eyes at the tiny touches upon his fingers.

"Mmmhhhp..." Hamish stared at Sherlock as he still grasped his hand. Suddenly Sherlock broke out of his reverie and his brain kicked into cold mode. He snapped his eyes open and pulled his hand away quickly, swallowing and shaking his head.

Hamish blinked and began to get blurry eyed at the rough movements that Sherlock made.

Sherlock shook his head "No, don't cry. It's how I am, you'll have to learn." He still watched the young baby warily.

Hamish sniffed a few times with deep breaths, he was definitely not happy.

Sherlock fake smiled weakly "See it's fine. Everything is... Fine."

Hamish pulled his puppy dog face, his eyes grew big and his mouth twisted into a defiantly unhappy shape.

Sherlock frowned "I said don't cry." Hamish opened his mouth, ready to cry. "_Don't_." Sherlock demanded a little. It seemed to work as Hamish sucked in some air and shut his mouth firmly.

Sherlock stood for a second before sighing "Food time then..." Hamish nodded back as a little bit of saliva ran down his chin.

Sherlock pulled a face "Ewww.." He gently carried Hamish downstairs and into the kitchen of 221b, it was still the same, science equipment on the table and abandoned cups of John's tea strewn around. The detective slotted Hamish into a high chair that John had bought and then went to the cupboard. He picked out a pot of baby food and read the label "Carrots and swede? Ugh." He got a spoon and then went back to Hamish, he pulled a chair over and sat down on it.

He pulled a face as he unscrewed the lid and looked at the contents "This is disgusting you know..." Hamish was watching every move Sherlock made with a ravenous look on his face, he was clearly hungry. Sherlock got some of the mush onto the spoon and frowned at it as he moved it towards the waiting open mouth of the infant.

The spoon reached his mouth and Hamish took some of the food off, swallowing and smiling at the taste.

Sherlock got more food on the spoon and moved back in again "What even _is_ this? Carrots and swede aren't even this colour!"

Hamish didn't care as he swallowed the food happily and clapped his hands on the high chair's plastic table.

Sherlock carries on feeding him carefully "It's just... Mush. That's all it is."

Hamish laughed adorably as Sherlock scooped a dribble of mush off of his chin. "You can't just survive on _mush_ for all of your life you know..."

Hamish nodded as he continued to happily swallow the baby mush. Sherlock frowned "What are you going to call me when you can talk?"

Hamish frowned back. The man thought for a second, "Dad? Ugh. Daddy? Yuck. Papa? I think I'll let John have that one... I guess I'll have to be father." He swallowed at the thoughts.

Suddenly Hamish shot his hands out while Sherlock was distracted. He grabbed the spoon out of Sherlock's bony hands and threw it onto the table. Sherlock frowned deeper "Hey!"

Hamish began to giggle. Sherlock shook his head confusedly "Why did you do that? You're hungry!"

Hamish put his hands in the mess he has made and started to lick them. "You're disgusting." As he was reaching over for the spoon he heard a man shout. "Sherlock?!" He froze as he heard his name being called by Detective Inspector Lestrade. Hamish giggled more, getting food on his clothing.

Lestrade shouted through the door "Sherlock why aren't you answering your phone?!"

Sherlock glared at Hamish as he tried, to unhook him from the high chair, he whispered, "No! Shhh!" He raised his voice again "Ran out of charge!"

Lestrade called back "I'm coming in, just hold on let me tie my shoe it's annoying me..."

Sherlock managed to man handle Hamish out of the high chair as Hamish grabbed a lock of the man's wild curls as he giggled even louder. "No! Wait!" He dropped his voice again "No.. Shhhh!" He got a bit of baby food on his shirt as he clutched Hamish and ran upstairs to put him in the crib.

Lestrade finished his shoelace and stood up and went inside 221b, he stood with his hands on his hips and frowned as he looked around the room "Sherlock where are you?!"

Upstairs, Hamish was still giggling and Sherlock was still panicking. He glared at Hamish and hissed "Stop!".

Hamish immediately stopped crying, scared by the sudden change in the man's emotion. He clutched his arms to his chest and looked up at the detective. Sherlock's eyes widened in fear as he noted the baby's body language, he'd scared him. He didn't want to be scary. He attempted to rectify the situation "No it's ok... Just be quiet... Ok?"

Lestrade could hear mumbled talking "What are you doing up there?!" Sherlock shook his head and called back "Nothing!"

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm coming up, I have a case for you..." He began to walk up the stairs when Sherlock came flying out of the room, closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs, meeting Lestrade half way up and blocking the way. "Sherlock..." The inspector's eyes were drawn to the tiny patch of weird stuff on the purple shirt of the detective. Sherlock followed the eye line and groaned inwardly as he looked at the splodge on his tight shirt.

Greg narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the detective "What have you done...?" He spoke accusingly.

Sherlock looked back with an innocent face, it was a good job he was good at acting, "What do you mean what have I done Inspector?"

Lestrade laughed a little "Are you kidding me? You look like a small bug threw up on you.. What's in that room?" He nodded his head at the closed door.

Sherlock thought quickly, "An... Experiment." He pulled a fake smile as he changed the subject "Aaaanyway... What case?"

Lestrade raised a disbelieving eyebrow "A hard one... About a woman and her lost child or something..." He shook his head, he wasn't fooled by the other man's bluffing. "Sherlock are you going to tell me what's in that room or not?"

The curly-haired man smiled and nodded his head "Oh ok... Sounds interesting... And there's nothing in there anyway, it's just John's old room..."

Greg wasn't satisfied by the answer but he gave up, he didn't _really _want an argument with London's greatest mind right now. "Ok... Are you coming then?"

Sherlock glanced back up the stairs at the closed door, concealing the baby, "Um..." His mind was racing through different plans, each one had a flaw.

Lestrade frowned at the detective "Well.. You aren't going to say you'll skip it right? It is at least a nine out of ten... "

Sherlock stalled for time, "Hey! I decide the score out of ten!" His mind was still racing through plans of what to do.

Lestrade sighed and rolled his eyes at the immaturity "Well come with me then and you can decide!"

Sherlock was still stalling for time, "I can't come at the minute!" He glanced back up at John's room again.

The grey haired man sighed, he'd had enough of the games "Ok fine that is enough! Let me through!"

Sherlock panicked and spread his arms, bracing himself against the wall and blocking the way. "What?! No!"

The tired policeman glared "Sherlock! I can arrest you!" He folded his arms across his chest angrily. Sherlock glared back and decided to challenge him "I dare you!"

Lestrade pulled his mobile out of his jacket pocket, "Fine! Watch me!" Sherlock glared, he held his ground "On what grounds are you arresting me then?" The inspector looked around "It's a... drug bust... Yeah..."

The slim man looked at Greg angrily "I'm clean! You know I am!" Lestrade retaliated "Well prove it then! Let me see the damn room!"

"Why would I grow drugs in John's old room! The lighting conditions and temperature in the kitchen are _much _better..."

The DI let out and exasperated sigh "Just let me see!" Hamish started to mumble and shuffled in his crib.

"What if it's private?!" Sherlock was running out of options now, he didn't know what to do to keep the inspector out of that damn room.

Greg sighed "Well Sherlock then you are fucked, let me see, I swear if there are drugs..."

Sherlock got incredibly angry, he didn't want to be accused of being on bloody drugs again! "THERE ARE NO DRUGS!" "SHOW ME THEN!" Upstairs, Hamish started to move uncomfortably and hiccupped. Sherlock sighed and shook his head "You're not going to give up, are you?" The DI shook his head firmly "No I am not."

Hamish started to feel in pain and grabbed Mr Teddy as Sherlock sighed and shook his head "Fine... I'll let you through, as long as you don't freak out ok?"

Lestrade was getting worried now, he narrowed his eyes at Sherlock "Freak out?... Just show me!" Upstairs, Hamish had blurry eyes and he was looking to Mr Teddy for help. Sherlock moved his long slim arm so Greg could get past but he didn't move from the stairs as the inspector walked up stairs past him.

Lestrade opened the door to John's old room and his eyes widened in shock.


	7. But it's my hair!

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Ok we don't know how to say thanks enough anymore to imdrowninginfootwear so we'll just say this.. WE LOVE YOU. **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. And maybe some feels at the end... **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). If the next couple of updates take slightly longer it is because Femke is on holiday and Sophie has a French exam, sorry guys, back to normal soon! **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 7- "But it's my hair!"

Sherlock stayed still on the stairs, his head down and his eyes closed. He was waiting for the typical reaction from the inspector.

Soon enough the DI managed to form a sentence "Please tell me you didn't kidnap this child..."

Sherlock frowned and opened his eyes but stayed on the stairs "No, why would I do that?!"

Hamish hiccupped again, in more pain. "I don't know... You are Sherlock, I don't know what to expect from you..."

Sherlock groaned "I don't kidnap children!" He gave up and turned around and went up the stairs slowly.

"What's wrong with him?" Lestrade frowned as he moved closer to the crib and looked down.

Sherlock joined him "I don't know..." He frowned at the hiccuping Hamish that was clutching at the teddy.

"He looks to be in pain..." Lestrade frowned as Hamish stared up at Sherlock, his face clearly in discomfort.

"He probably is..." Sherlock bent into the crib and scooped the infant up gently, cradling him in his arms.

"What should we do?" Lestrade frowned as he looked closer at the baby. He realised just how much the baby would look like Sherlock.

The detective shrugged as Hamish's arms wiggled around in the air "Burp him I guess..." He grimaced as he was reminded of what had happened before.

Greg smirked as he suppressed a giggle "You do that?!" He honestly couldn't imagine Sherlock doing /anything/ with a baby.

Sherlock didn't want to discuss that, he change the subject, "Lestrade. You haven't even asked me where he's from. Your police skills are failing." He moved Hamish into a better position to burp him.

Lestrade frowned "Oh yeah.. Just the image of you holding a baby was..." He let out a breath and shook his head, "Well where is he from then?"

Hamish let out a little cry as Sherlock sighed. He decided to get it over and done with in his usual, brash way "I slept with Irene and she got pregnant, she had him for 6 months in secret then left him on the doorstep yesterday." He watched the inspector for a reaction as he moved Hamish into the burping position.

"Oh..." Was the only word that managed to escape Lestrade's mouth as he watched the two people before him, the small baby placing a hand on Sherlock's shirt covered chest.

"Oh? Is that all?" Sherlock started trying to get Hamish to burp.

Greg blinked "Well that's all I can manage to say... Let me just process this..." Hamish was still having trouble burping.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, I forgot that you have an average brain..." He was still trying to help Hamish, "Come on..."

Lestrade stood awkwardly and chipped in "Tap him gently..."

Sherlock frowned and did as he was instructed, Hamish finally burped and Sherlock moved him to a comfier position when he was done. Luckily, he hadn't been sick this time...

Hamish tried to reach up to grab Sherlock's hair again, with a satisfied look on his face. Greg stood and watched carefully.

Sherlock frowned "No don't do that..." He grabbed Hamish's tiny hand in his own large one so the baby couldn't wrap his fingers in the curls. Lestrade watched on with eagle eyes as Hamish began to wriggle around with a very unhappy face.

"Just let me know what's wrong!" Sherlock glared at the baby wriggling in his slender arms.

The DI sighed "Sherlock... I think he just wants to grab your hair..." Hamish looked up at his captured hand with a sad face.

Sherlock frowned at the inspector and spluttered "But it's my hair!" He sounded so much like a 5 year old, it was unbelievable.

"Well share it! It will make him happy!" Lestrade folded his arms and watched as Sherlock groaned and let go of the small hand.

The baby's face instantly switched to happy as he finally managed to grab a curl of the hair. Lestrade smiled proudly, "See how easy that went?"

Sherlock frowned as he felt his hair being pulled a little "He seems to like my hair..."

"That's because it looks like a toy to him..." Greg smiled, Hamish was so cute! The baby curled some hair around his small hand and his eyes began to sparkle.

Sherlock looked at the eyes for a second and then back at Lestrade "But he has his own hair to play with..."

Greg frowned "But it isn't as long, and you know that's not the same..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "He's going to be like me you know..." Sherlock rolled his eyes /again/ as he spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word "Great. Another Sherlock Holmes. Just what the world needs..."

Lestrade chuckled "I'm sure he'll be as nice as you..." His comment was half sarcastic, half meaning it.

Sherlock watched Hamish carefully "Whatever..." He dismissively said without looking up.

Lestrade popped his lips and sighed "So... I think you can't come on that case then... I'll leave you two alone..."

Sherlock's head snapped up, annoyed "No! I want to come!"

"Well you can't now you're with your baby..." He turned around to go back down the stairs.

Sherlock grabbed the inspector's jacket arm "Wait! Can't he come with me?"

Lestrade pulled a face of disbelief and sighed at the detective "Sherlock..."

The taller man raised an eye brow "What?" He shrugged innocently.

Lestrade sighed again at the man "Sherlock... You can't take a baby with you..." Sherlock replied and frowned "Why not?"

The grey haired man thought about the case and pulled a face at Sherlock again, "Because there is a dead woman on the ground! That's why!"

Sherlock cocked his head slightly and frowned "You said it was a missing mother and child..."

Greg looked up, remembering what he had said, "Well yes the missing mother is dead and the child is still missing... I might have put it a bit wrong..."

Sherlock grinned a hopeful, fake smile "Oh well!"

Lestrade was fighting with himself, he needed Sherlock desperately, they'd got no where. But it was a baby for goodness sake! "But..."

Sherlock huffed impatiently "He's got to see a dead person some day! You need me!" Sherlock pulled a face as he imagined what he'd look like, turning up with a baby, pushchair and a bag of baby items.

Lestrade shook his head, he must be mad... "Well... Fine... But try to hide him a bit!" He couldn't believe he'd just said that!

Sherlock's face lit up "You'll let me come then?" He smiled hopefully.

Lestrade raised a hand defensively and looked scornfully at the 6ft man "This is at your own risk!"

"He'll be fine..." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Hamish and spoke through gritted teeth "Won't you?"

Lestrade pulled /another/ face "Sherlock he can't really understand you, you know that right?"

Sherlock frowned at the inspector as if he was stupid "Yes, I know..."

"Well then..." Lestrade shook his head, he gave up on the sociopath sometimes...

"But I can talk /at/ him..." He looked around the room for a box that could have a pushchair in it.

Lestrade thought for a second "Can't you take him in one of those... Baby carrier things? Those bags on your chest?"

Sherlock frowned as he surveyed the room "I think John bought one of those..." He held Hamish carefully as he searched through the piles of boxes.

Lestrade smiled at his idea "Good, well maybe you can hide him a bit with your coat then?"

Sherlock dismissed the inspector "Whatever..." He found the box, stood up again and nudged it over to Greg with his foot "Open it for me?"

Greg bent down "Why?" He began to open the box anyway, peeling off later after layer of tape and packaging.

"Because it's got the baby carrier thing in it! And in case you didn't notice, I have my hands full!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Greg finally managed to get through the layers and chuckled when he saw that the item was bright yellow.

Sherlock couldn't see inside the box and he frowned "What? What's wrong?"

Lestrade shook his head, unaware that the man couldn't see in "Just... Are you going to wear such a colour?"

Sherlock sighed inwardly "What? What colour is it?"

Greg decided to put the man out I his misery and pulled the carrier out, grinning like a school kid.

Sherlock's face fell dramatically as he let out a huge sigh, John... "For gods sake..."

Lestrade laughed at the other man's discomfort "This is going to be great..."

The curly haired man glared at Lestrade "It's not funny! Anderson better not be there." Just thought of that idiot seeing him with this thing made him want to die.

"Well he had already arrived... Can't you just hide him under your coat?" Lestrade frowned.

"I don't know anything about babies, but I'm pretty sure you can't just hide them under a coat!" The detective glared in disdain at Greg.

Greg frowned back, he wasn't /that/ stupid! "Well you can just do so that his head pops out..."

"Fine... I'll have to then..." Sherlock sighed at the thought, this was going to be humiliating...

"Well you don't have to but... Pff.." He began to giggle at the whole thought of the situation.

Sherlock glared "Stop laughing at me! I don't want him!" Sherlock held his breath as he shook his head, realising what he had said. His eyes were wide with fear as he shook his head firmly "No, wait!"

Lestrade just stared at Sherlock disbelieving and in shock.

"No! I didn't mean that!" He swallowed as he glanced at Hamish and then back at the inspector.

Greg shook his head in disgust, "You know what Sherlock? You're not worthy of this child..."

Sherlock was panicking now, his mouth open and his eyes wide with fear, "No! You know I didn't mean it!"

Lestrade swallowed and shook his head slowly "But you said it for gods sake..."

"I didn't mean it though! Forget it! Delete it!" He clutched Hamish close to his chest.

"I can't Sherlock..." Greg couldn't believe that Sherlock had said that about his own flesh and blood...

Hamish looked up at Sherlock, unaware of what his own father has just said about him.

"Why?! I didn't mean it!" Sherlock fake smiled at Hamish to reassure the baby that everything was ok.

"Well... You might say that, but even a blind person could see that you don't like the child..."

Hamish didn't believe his father's fake smile and he frowned. "I don't hate him! I just need to get used to him!" He stroked Hamish's back gently.

"You haven't even spoken about him since I got here... You tried to hide him... And you haven't even said his name Sherlock!" Lestrade put his hand on his hip angrily.

Sherlock swallowed and shakily began, "His name is... Hamish. And he's 6 months old and he's going to be like me." He was still stroking Hamish gently.

Lestrade liked that name, "Well why don't you want Hamish?!"

Sherlock frowned "I do want him!" He swallowed hard again. "I just need to... Adjust- that's all!"

Lestrade shook his head again "I hope you do that quickly... I'll see you at the case if you are proud enough of your son to take him with you..." Greg turned to the door.

Sherlock watched Lestrade as he still clutched his baby "It's just- it's just hard! That's all I'm saying!"

Lestrade stopped and sighed in disbelief "How can it be hard Sherlock!? How can it be god damn hard to be proud of something that you made yourself..." He shook his head and left the room.

"I- I- I don't know! Ok?! I just don't know!" The detective could feel tears pricking in his eyes.

"Well you would better find an answer to that!" Lestrade finally left, closing the door firmly and leaving Sherlock alone with Hamish.

**Don't worry, the next chapter should fix things... x Thanks for reading! **


	8. Making a connection

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Another long review from imdrowninginfootwear... LOVE YOU. (I think I sent you a message on tumblr... Not sure whether it worked though because my app was being a douche :/ ugh... Could you send me an ask to let me know whether it worked or not? (Going-to-my-mind-palace) x) We really hope that you'll like this chapter!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). If the next couple of updates take slightly longer it is because Femke is on holiday and Sophie has a French exam, sorry guys, back to normal soon! (Ok what the hell, I said this and I'm updating the day after like a good little girl. But oh well ;D)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's particularly cute/sweet... **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Making a connection

Sherlock stood still, looking down at the baby in his arms. He swallowed "You're causing a lot of trouble... You know that..." He swallowed again and took a deep breath "... Hamish..." He had finally said it, he had called his son by his name. What Lestrade had said had hit him hard. He had tried to keep himself distance, divorce himself from feelings again. But the DI's words had snapped him. He was nearly to tears.

Hamish looked up at his father sadly, he reached out and gently touched just underneath Sherlock's eye, as if he could stop the man from crying.

Sherlock smiled weakly and spoke shakily "It's ok... Hamish..."

Hamish pulled a bit on Sherlock's sharp nose so he would have to come closer to the tiny face. Hamish waited to see if the detective would touch him.

The tall man smiled a little more before he moved his face closer and he kissed Hamish lightly on the forehead. This made the baby giggle cutely and Sherlock smiled in return "I guess I could... Get used to you..."

Hamish smiled and then put his finger in his mouth, covering it with saliva, and then pressed it on Sherlock's mouth.

The man smiled a little more "That was both disgusting and cute at the same time..." He swallowed, "I loved it..." Hamish giggled louder and put more saliva on the pale man's mouth. "Ok that's enough now Hamish..." He smiled none the less because it was so... Sweet?

Hamish made a baby noise as Sherlock thought for a second "John will be proud of me..." He smiled properly at the baby.

Hamish threw a glance at Sherlock. He retorted back with a frown "Don't look at me like that..." He laughed a little at the face that the baby was pulling.

Suddenly Hamish's face was pulled into one of frustration. Sherlock quickly dropped his smile in realisation "Oh god you are not!"

"Hamish! No!" He quickly moved his face away from the infant and went over to the baby changing unit that he and John had set up last night. He started to take Hamish's clothes off "You ruined my sentimental moment, you know that right?"

Hamish smiled and clapped his hands, totally unaware of how badly timed his action was. "It's not good!" The man pulled a face at the smell as he frowned at the nappy. Hamish was still giggling proudly.

Sherlock took the nappy off with an incredibly disgusted face "Dear god... How did you even make that?!" Hamish smiled back "Stop smiling it's nothing to be proud of!" He reluctantly started the process of the nappy change.

Hamish watched on "Lestrade thinks I hate you, you know..." He continued changing the nappy.

Hamish looked concentratedly at what his father was doing. Sherlock spoke as he was nearly done with the nappy "I don't _hate_ you, I just need to adjust to you... Ok?"

"Mmmph..." Hamish frowned a little at how serious his daddy had become. Sherlock finished the nappy changing and redressed the baby. "Better now?"

"Mmmm..." Hamish giggled a bit. Sherlock scooped him up again "You giggle a lot don't you?" He gently hugged the baby closer to his chest.

Hamlisch wiggled a bit in happiness. "D'you like hugs? John will hug you a lot I bet..." Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in the baby smell "I guess I'm going to learn to love you..."

The baby gently touched the detective's chest while he hug him, with his tiny mouth he nibbled on a piece of the shirt.

"This shirt costs £35 you know..." Sherlock smirked a little. Hamish didn't seem to care, he just wanted to be hugged. Sherlock thought that maybe he had hardly ever been hugged properly for the 6 months he was with Irene...

Sherlock could feel a tear but he sniffed it away "You're going to be the death of me... You know that Hamish?"

Hamish frowned at the man's sad face. Sherlock switched to a smile "No it's fine..."

Hamish was still frowning as he took hold of Sherlock's shirt in his hands. Sherlock frowned "What are you doing?" Hamish ignored him and began to move his tiny hands over one particular spot.

The heart.

Sherlock's smile grew huge "You know, I've been reliably informed I don't have one of those..." He watched the tiny hand and swallowed.

Hamish didn't seem to care as he continued to touch the man's chest where his heart was.

"Come on... We need to go on this case... Ugh I shouldn't be taking you... John told me not to..."

Hamish finally let go of the shirt and looked up at Sherlock. "D'you want to go?" Sherlock had no idea why he was asking Hamish, he was just a baby.

Hamish looked away again, ignoring the sound of the voice. He looked around his room.

"What are you looking for?" Sherlock frowned and looked too, nothing in the room had even moved...

Hamish looked back at his dad, his face lit up as if he had found everything that he needed in his life.

Sherlock smiled at the proud look on the baby's face "Come on then..." He bent down and picked up the bright yellow baby carrier. He laid Hamish in the crib and began to put the carrier on. Sherlock groaned "Ugh... This is hard..." He swore that you had to be a contortionist to get into this thing...

The tall man managed to get the carrier on while he looked at the moving baby. "When do you actually _do_ something?"

"You better do _something_ or you might get boring..." Sherlock grimaced at the shade of yellow as he looked in the mirror.

Hamish began to squirm more in his crib. Sherlock watched him "Babies are weird. You know that right?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hamish was struggling more now, putting a lot of effort into pulling himself up with his arms.

"What on earth are you doing?" The thin man strode closer and looked down into the crib with a frown on his pale face.

Hamish rolled to his other side, his face clearly frustrated. Sherlock began to panic a bit "Are you upset? What's wrong?"

Hamish managed to hold himself up a little with one hand. "What are you doing?!" Sherlock reached his arms down to the baby a little so see if he wanted to be picked up.

The baby pulled more up and almost sat down and suddenly Sherlock's face smiled in realisation. "You're trying to sit up..." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started the video camera app "John won't want to miss this... He's sentimental like that.." He rolled his eyes a little but pressed record.

Hamish tried to sit up more and started to mumble a bit. He finally managed to sit up and grinned up at his father and the camera.

Sherlock grinned back "You did it Hamish!"

Hamish clapped his hands happily a bit, causing him to unbalance and he fell backwards again.

The detective smiled and turned the camera off before opening a text to John-

I connected with Hamish. He sat up.

SH

Really? Oh god I missed that...

JW

Yes. And I filmed part of it. I'll send it.

SH

Sherlock sent the video and imagined John's face.

John watched the video at work, the whole time his face was plastered with a grin.

Oh Sherlock that's so sweet!

JW

I know...

SH

He smiled at Hamish "John liked your video..."

Oh now I want to hug him... I hope I'll be home soon...

JW

Don't be too early.

SH

"Quick, come on we need to go before daddy gets back... Ugh I just said daddy... Maybe John can just be dad..." He scooped Hamish up and slid him safely into the carrier.

Why? I though you didn't want me to leave.

JW

No reason.

SH

Sherlock filled a bag with random baby stuff and slung it on his shoulder. He went downstairs "Come on..." He locked the door to 221b as he went out. He stepped onto Baker Street and breathed in the London air, he hadn't been out in ages...

Hamish looked around and Sherlock glanced at him "This is Baker Street Hamish, This is where we live..." He hailed a cab and climbed in "Scotland Yard please."

Sherlock sat in the taxi and Hamish closed his eyes as the taxi pulled away. Sherlock looked down at Hamish as he yawned. "Are you tired?" Sherlock gently stroked Hamish's hair a bit. As he did so the baby opened his eyes and looked up at the man with his sharp eyes.

Sherlock smiled back "D'you like that?" Hamish closed his eyes again and Sherlock carried on stroking gently. Hamish yawned again, he was clearly tired.

After a while, the taxi pulled up at the shining tall building of Scotland Yard and Sherlock paid the cabbie and climbed out. He went up to the building and took the stairs up to Lestrade's office, a route he knew well.

Hamish slept quietly as people stared and whispered about the man with the baby as he walked through the office. Sherlock didn't care, he never did care what people thought. Without knocking, he barged into Greg's office.

Lestrade looked up from his paperwork and doughnuts, about to scold the person that had walked in without knocking, but then he realised who it was and a little smile appeared on his face.

Sherlock nodded his head slightly at the DI in greeting, "Lestrade."

Lestrade blinked a little "Sherlock?" He spoke with half surprise and half not.

"Yes it's me Lestrade." Sherlock rolled his eyes "Who else would it be?"

Greg shook his head a little "I don't know... So..." He was still amazed that Sherlock had turned up with Hamish, he had half expected him to just leave the baby at home alone.

"So... Where's the case?" Sherlock smirked and shrugged.

"Oh yes... Sorry, follow me then please..." He stood up and grinned.

Sherlock frowned "What are you grinning at?" He glanced at himself, trying to work out whether he'd done something stupid.

"No..." Lestrade tried to hide his grin and shook his head "Nothing..."

Sherlock glared "If it's the colour of the carrier that you're grinning at, I don't care."

"No... Ok... Yes... But also..." Lestrade gave up suppressing his grin and beamed like a proud father.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "Also what?"

"It's just... You're proud of him." Lestrade had registered this as soon as Sherlock had walked in, something had changed about the detective, and it was for the better.

"Oh ok..." A tiny blush creeped across Sherlock's face and he was annoyed at that fact.

Greg remembered the case, "We just need to drive to the place..."

"Ok..." Sherlock grinned happily, a case! And Lestrade thought that it was a 9!

Lestrade left his office and headed down the stairs, slowing a bit so that Sherlock could keep us as he was hindered by the bag. Sherlock was still ignoring everyone's comments.

They climbed into the marked police car in the car park and Lestrade said the name of the place. Sherlock turned to Lestrade, "Hamish sat up for the first time earlier..."

"What, really?" The detective inspector turned to his taller friend, "I bet he was adorable! And..."

"He was... And what?" Sherlock frowned as he mindlessly stroked Hamish's hair slightly with his fingers.

"You just called him by his name..." Lestrade watched the long fingers.

"I know..." Sherlock swallowed sheepishly as his hand carried on gently.

Lestrade smiled proudly "You, Sherlock, amaze me in many ways..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it makes us so happy! x**


	9. Ugh Anderson

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**bbcsherlocklover: Thank you for this AMAZING compliment, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Layne Dawson, Kuroi-Lumi and ruvy91: Thanks guys! x **

**Another long review from imdrowninginfootwear... LOVE YOU. We really hope that you'll like this chapter too!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). Sophie has finished her French exam *Just ignore me dancing of happiness* So everything should hopefully be back to normal!**

**Ok so this is the chapter where Sophie had to do some actual deducing and solve a case like Sherlock, so apologies if there are any holes in the case or things that don't add up or whatever, feel free to point them out! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Ugh. Anderson.

Sherlock frowned as the car stopped at a traffic light "Why?"

Greg thought about his reply for a second, "No... Nothing... It's just I never thought I'd be able to see this side of you Sherlock..." He smiled, Lestrade saw Sherlock as his non-official son, he was proud.

"I must admit that it's not a side that people see often..." Sherlock frowned, was that a god thing or a bad thing?

"Well I'm honoured to see it..." The DI was still grinning and he glanced at the sleeping baby that had brought this lovely new side out of the detective.

"Good." Sherlock frowned as they pulled up outside of an abandoned factory. The windows were smashed, probably by the local school children, the bricks were worn and pre-war and the building was falling to pieces generally. Sherlock rolled his eyes, such a predictable place to commit such a crime.

The men and the baby climbed out of the car as it parked, Sherlock's smile dropped, "Try and keep Anderson away from me..."

They walked under the raised police tape and Lestrade frowned "I can't promise anything..." He was nodding at some officers on scene in acknowledgment, but they all ignored him as they stared at the man that was with him, Sherlock Holmes, with a baby.

The detective groaned "But he's so stupid!"

Lestrade began to scold the man "Sherlock!..." He rolled his eyes "Ok yeah, he is..."

Sherlock followed, ignoring people that stared at him "See! Why don't you sack him?!"

Lestrade thought for a second, he disliked Anderson as well, he had no idea why they didn't sack him... "Because, Sherlock..." He trailed off, he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

The taller man frowned, he knew Lestrade didn't even know why they kept the idiot, "Because what?"

Greg sighed, "Because... He does whatever I want, and he makes good coffee?" Lestrade licked his lips, he could really do with a coffee right now, and maybe a doughnut...

"But that's no reason to employ an idiot!" Sherlock hated that Anderson was being paid for pointing out the obvious and doing great impressions of an idiot.

The DI rolled his eyes, he'd had enough of Sherlock's whining now "Sherlock... deal with it."

Sherlock knew he had won the argument so he didn't push it "Fine..." He was still following the detective inspector, apparently the body was near the back of the factory.

They walked in silence and eventually they reached a cornered off area, Greg stopped just before and turned to Sherlock and frowned "Are you sure you want Hamish to see this?"

The thin man glanced down at Hamish, who was still fast asleep and then looked back at the shorter DI "He's asleep anyway..."

Greg glanced at Hamish, yep, he was still sleeping, he'd probably still be asleep for the whole time Sherlock was here "Oh ok..." He walked Sherlock over to the dead body "Here she is..." Lestrade pulled a face at the amount of blood there was.

Sherlock's quick mind catalogued everything he saw as he looked at the woman on the floor.

"Ideas?" Lestrade watched Sherlock hopefully, he needed something, anything.

Sherlock began to speak through his deductions, "Not very old, young mum, different tattoos of male names, lots of ex boyfriends, probably thought they were all the perfect match until they cheated on her, or why would she have a tattoo? Ring mark on her finger, but it was regularly removed, she was unhappily married, she married young, obviously, she had a messy divorce, worked in an office, probably a newspaper office going on the ink stains on her sleeves..."

Lestrade blinked at Sherlock, no matter how many times he did it, Greg never got used to the wonder of that man's mind... "Wow..."

Sherlock carried on rattling off his deductions, "Wearing a pink bracelet that isn't hers, young daughter, the bracelet looks expensive, so she spoiled the daughter, by the looks of her clothes, every item is older than a year, she also hasn't paid for the expensive tattoo removals, so she spends more money on the daughter than she does on herself, loves her, obviously, naturally protective..."

Greg shook his head in disbelief, he'd got none of this... "How even..."

The detective carried on, he was on a roll, "Daughter likes princesses, wants to be a princess probably," Sherlock scoffed, stupid child, "Shouldn't hope that, it's unrealistic, she needs to learn the true facts of life..."

Greg took a deep breath, had he finished yet?! "God..."

Sherlock blinked and stopped, he turned to face Lestrade, snapping out of his deducing mode "What?"

Lestrade grinned in amazement "How can you get all of that...?"

Sherlock frowned "It's how I am Lestrade..." He glanced down at Hamish, "He'll probably be like that too..."

Lestrade smiled "Well we could use two of you... Sometimes..." The DI smirked at his own sarcasm.

Sherlock grinned back "I'll train him up..." He glanced at the baby and imagined him in the future, that scared Sherlock so he stopped quickly.

"Good, so, how was she murdered and where is her kid?" Greg didn't want to be too pushy, but he needed to know, the sooner the child was in safe hands, the better.

The tall man bent down next to the woman, making sure not to get blood on his shoes, and also making sure that he supported Hamish. "She died to save her daughter, no sign of a struggle, she thought that if she died they'd let her go but they didn't, obviously. They strangled her with her necklaces. The daughter is... I'm working on that one."

Lestrade passed the information on and then came back "Ok... I'm listening..."

Sherlock frowned "Working on means working on Lestrade. Need more data."

"Oh ok... What else d'you need?" Lestrade frowned at the dead body.

"Time." Sherlock was searching the body carefully for anything helpful.

"How much?" Greg didn't know how much time they had...

"I don't know." Sherlock frowned, _he was still working on it!_

"Ok, d'you want coffee?" Lestrade licked his lips imagining his doughnut.

"No. You know I don't eat or drink on cases Lestrade." Sherlock looked over his shoulder and frowned at Greg, _how_ many years had he known that Sherlock didn't eat or drink on cases?!

"Oh yeah... Well I'm just off to get some coffee..." Lestrade turned and started to leave as Hamish stirred from his sleep.

"Ok see you later..." He glanced down and noticed Hamish, "Hey..."

Hamish stared back with hazy, sleepy eyes. Sherlock smiled "Sleepy head..." Hamish yawned again "Uuuuhh..."

"Did you like your nap?" Sherlock stroked the baby's hair softly as Hamish started to look around.

Sherlock frowned and tried to persuade him to stop "No don't look around... Look at me.. Look, my hair! You like my hair..." He took Hamish's tiny hand and put it on his hair to distract the baby.

Hamish looked at the soft curls for a bit but then got bored and looked back at the dead body again. "No! Hamish!" Sherlock swallowed as he was regretting bringing his baby now, deep down he knew that this wasn't really the place for a child...

Hamish couldn't keep his eyes off of the body for a while as Sherlock watched on helplessly but then he looked up when he heard someone arrive.

"Hey freak-" Anderson stopped in the doorway and stared at the sight before him "Have you kidnapped _another_ child?!"

Sherlock sighed and stood up to face Anderson "I haven't kidnapped one child, let alone another one."

Lestrade came back with a hot black coffee and doughnut crumbs on his shirt and stopped and stared at the men as Hamish got bored with the new man, he went back to looking at the dead body.

Anderson turned to Lestrade "What's _freak_ doing here? And why has he kidnapped a baby?!"

"I haven't kidnapped a baby you idiot!" Sherlock snapped.

Lestrade took a sip of his coffee calmly, "He's just helping, Anderson..."

"He's not helping! And why on God's _earth_ does he have a baby?!" Anderson pointed a pale finger at Hamish.

Sherlock glared, no one pointed at his baby, "Anderson. Your pointless shouting is disturbing everyone. Including my baby."

Lestrade took another sip of coffee as he noticed that Hamish had woken up "It's his son... Don't ask how."

Anderson pulled a disgusted face "I'm asking. Tell me."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at Anderson and smirked "I had sex Anderson. Does that alarm you?"

Greg smirked and rolled his eyes "Hamish is awake..."

"I know..." Sherlock glanced down at Hamish, who was still looking at the blood intently.

"You called him Hamish?! And who's the mother?!" Anderson had /no/ idea who would have sex with the freak and why they'd trust him with a kid!

"Irene. And yes she did call him Hamish." Sherlock threw a glare at Anderson, what was wrong with the name Hamish?

Lestrade came over to Sherlock and looked down at Hamish, who looked back.

Sherlock looked down at Greg and cocked his head a little "What?"

"And you brought him to a murder scene?!" Anderson couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just shut up Anderson." Sherlock rolled his eyes, if he had a pound for every time he'd said that he could have as much money as Mycroft...

Lestrade bent down a little to Hamish's height and took one of his tiny fingers in between two of his own "Don't look that way little fella..." Hamish stared at Lestrade, this man was nice, nicer than the one stood in the doorway that was shouting.

"And you're ok with this Lestrade?!" Anderson let out an exasperated laugh.

Sherlock was incredibly bored of Anderson's idiocy now, he snapped and shouted at him "Anderson! Shut up! Go and find Donovan! I'm pretty sure she's probably missing her bitching partner now..."

Lestrade smirked a little and sighed, "Anderson just go away for a bit please..." He played with Hamish's hand a little to distract him. It didn't work as Hamish got bored and looked back at the dead woman.

"Fine!" Anderson stormed out angrily.

Sherlock replied sarcastically as usual "Thanks." He glanced at Hamish's hand and Lestrade's and suddenly his eyes flashed with an idea.

Lestrade smiled at Hamish "Look at me Hamish..." Hamish ignored him and carried on looking around at the mess around him.

Sherlock was still working his idea over in his head "Why is he so obsessed with that dead body?"

"I think it's because it's the only one here that doesn't make a noise..." Lestrade pulled a face at Hamish to try and get his attention.

"Oh ok..." Suddenly everything in Sherlock's mind fitted together like a jigsaw, "LESTRADE! Where's her phone?! She should have a phone!"

Lestrade stood up properly again "I- I don't know..."

"She held her daughter's hand! She slipped her phone into her daughter's hand!" Sherlock bent down and pulled a slip of paper out of her jacket pocket. It had a number scribbled down on it, with the words 'Call me' written above, she obviously hasn't had time to give this out... He stood up again and thrust the paper at Lestrade, "Track the phone!"

"Oh god ok... Yes..." Greg blinked and took the paper and jogged off to find someone to track it. He came back seconds later.

"The daughter can't call on the phone because they'll be watching her, what do they want to do with her-" Sherlock's eyes flashed again with realisation, he sighed at himself "Oh... Stupid stupid stupid Sherlock..." He shook his head slightly.

"What what what!" Lestrade needed everything from Sherlock right now.

"The ex husband! They're going to blackmail him! He's a lawyer, that's why he won in the divorce, he got what he wanted, money, and ditched his wife and apparently unwanted daughter... Someone's finally showing him that he does love his daughter, he won't see her be killed!" Sherlock smirked, no way was this case a 9, too easily solved, probably a 4 at best.

Greg's eyes widened "Oh..."

Sherlock chuckled a bit "They're going to show him that he's a selfish bastard! That means they know about the case... Aaaaaah..." Again, he shook his head at himself.

"What? What is it?" Lestrade only got annoyed when Sherlock kept information to himself...

"Her lawyer, that's why she trusted him and thought that if she died he'd let the daughter free if... He was spiteful because he didn't win!" Sherlock rolled his eyes, lawyers these days...

"Oh..." Lestrade stood there dumbfounded, Sherlock never ceased to amaze him.

"Where would he take her? Ugh are you tracking the phone yet?! Wait..." Sherlock took out his phone, muttering to himself and Hamish, "Lawyer companies that have been shut down recently, within 5 miles he didn't want to go far..." The phone provided the information and Sherlock gathered what he needed "Western Brown Lawyers." He stated simply.

"Yes, the team are busy on it..." Lestrade glanced back at the other policemen.

Sherlock frowned "Western Brown Lawyers! Go now!"

Lestrade blinked "Oh yeah... Fine fine!" From behind him a voice piped up "The phone is tracked down sir!"

Sherlock threw his hands up in disbelief, had everyone gone deaf or something!? "Western Brown Lawyers! I already told you!"

"Yeah ok, alright!" Lestrade was already calling in patrols.

"Just go will you!" Sherlock glanced at the time on his phone. 2:12pm, damn. John will have worried about the text Sherlock sent and he'd have wanted to leave work early to see Hamish. "I have to go home..."

Lestrade looked up and frowned "What? Why?! I need you!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "You don't need me, I've told you where they are and why! I need to get home to John!"

Greg sighed but gave up "Fine..." He waved a hand at Hamish "Bye bye Hamish!"

Hamish giggled at the sight as Sherlock turned to leave "Bye Lestrade."

"Bye Sherlock..." Greg jogged off to a car with some other men.


	10. Giggling and drooling

_**Chapter 10- Giggling and drooling**_

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Imdrowninginfootwear: you can predict the future ;D x enjoy the chapter! **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. Johnlock fluff at the end! **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Sherlock walked to the closest main road with Hamish and hailed a cab. He climbed in "221B Baker Street please." He sat down with Hamish and smiled at him. He took a teddy out of the bag "D'you want this?"

Hamish's eyes grew wide as he looked at the teddy.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." Sherlock smiled and moved the teddy closer to Hamish so he could touch it's soft brown fur.

Hamish reached his tiny fingers out and began to touch the teddy, not knowing what to expect. He looked up at Sherlock and Sherlock seemed to get the feeling that Hamish hadn't had teddies when he'd been with Irene...

The detective smiles reassuringly "Don't be scared... He's not Anderson..." Just the mere thought of that idiot made the tall man pull a little face of disgust.

Hamish hugged the teddy as a little tear rolled down his cheek. Sherlock frowned as he saw the tiny water droplet "What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

Hamish sniffed a bit against the fluffy fur. Sherlock was beginning to worry a little now "What's wrong Hamish?"

Hamish looked back at the detective with watery eyes but he smiled.

Sherlock shook his head in relief "Babies cry when they're happy?" He never knew that...

Hamish hugged the teddy more "Mhmmmh..." He loved that teddy... Its fur was so soft and fluffy.

Sherlock smiled "D'you think you can hold him by yourself?"

Hamish carried on sniffling against the plush teddy and Sherlock sighed "Ok..." He gently let go of the teddy into Hamish's arms.

Hamish was a little unbalanced at first but he soon took the teddy closer into his arms and hugged it, he began to drool on it.

Sherlock smirked an shook his head a little "D'you drool on _everything_ Hamish?"

Hamish giggled in reply and Sherlock smiled properly "Giggling and drooling.. That's all you're doing..."

The baby sniffles against the head of the bear and looked up at Sherlock with his big eyes.

Sherlock grinned back proudly "D'you know what? ... Lestrade's right, I _am_ proud of you."

Hamish took the hand of the bear, holding it protectively. "What d'you want to call your bear Hamish?"

The baby mumbled something against the side of the bear's head. Sherlock smiled at his name idea "How about John? Like dad?"

"Mmmhmm..." Hamish put his mouth around the bear's nose, making it incredibly soggy with baby saliva.

"John it is then..." Sherlock smiled, John would like that.

The cab stopped outside 221B. "£20 please mate." Sherlock paid the cabbie and got out of the taxi and walked up to 221B, he glanced at the time. "2:43... John will be back..." Sherlock sighed in frustration.

John sat in his chair, worrying himself to death. Where the /hell/ was Sherlock?! And Hamish for goodness sake?!

Sherlock opened the door to the flat and prepared himself for what John had to say as he saw the doctor sat in his chair.

John looked up angrily at Sherlock "Where the _fuck_ were you?!"

The detective sighed a little and came into the room properly "Don't shout John..."

"Where were you?!" John was angry, he'd shout all he liked.

Sherlock sighed and decided to get it over with, "Lestrade came..."

John couldn't believe what the taller man was saying. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU TOOK YOUR SON OF 6 MONTHS TO A FUCKING CRIME SCENE!"

"Please stop shouting John, it's not good for our son." Sherlock tried to hide his guiltiness with sass.

John shook his head in disbelief, "... To a fucking crime scene... with a dead body... and blood... oh god blood..."

Hamish had teary eyes from all the shouting and clutched the bear against himself.

"He was asleep for most of it... Look you're making him cry..." Sherlock stroked Hamish's hair softly, trying to calm him down a little.

"But I was worried..." John's eyes softened as he realised Hamish was about to cry "No.. don't cry..."

Sherlock frowned "I know you were... I'm sorry..." He knew he'd done wrong...

John sighed, he knew that when Sherlock said sorry, he meant it. He didn't say it often and when he did it was because he knew he'd done wrong. "Can I hold him?"

Sherlock nodded and pulled Hamish out of the carrier. "Yeah..."

John grinned "Aaaw, you gave him the teddy!"

Sherlock blushed a little and passed Hamish over "Yeah... We named him John..."

The doctor grabbed Hamish gently and laid him on his knees. John rubbed the baby's tummy and whispered in his ear "You named him John little Hamish? Well I like that..."

Hamish giggled a bit. Sherlock frowned "He'll be hungry you know... Can you feed him for me?"

"Yeah sure if you warm a bottle up for me..." John carried on hugging Hamish gently and the baby smiled back.

"Well he liked that baby mush stuff this morning... D'you want that instead?" Sherlock frowned, that mushy stuff was disgusting...

"Sounds good... Hey Hamish.. you like this don't you..." Hamish giggled as John hugged him more.

Sherlock stalked into the kitchen and got a spoon and a pot of baby mush. He came back with it, frowning at the colour of it, he handed it to John "I'm sorry about the whole... Taking Hamish to a crime scene covered in blood thing..."

John took the pot and unscrewed the lid "Just wait until I pay you back for that..." John giggled a little at his idea.

"What? What are you planning to do?" Sherlock folded himself into his chair opposite John and Hamish and picked up his violin. He began to play softly.

John started to feed Hamish "Just wait for it..."

"Tell me." Sherlock's calloused fingers were pattering over the strings as his bow danced in the other long thin hand.

"Well I saw this thing today at work..." John was still feeding the baby, stopping every 3 bites.

"And..." Sherlock was watching John, learning from his actions at the same time as playing his soft melody.

"There's this thing at the swimming pool every Wednesday..." John started explaining carefully as he fed Hamish.

Sherlock stopped playing and laid the smooth oak wood down on his lap. He stared at John "What are you saying?"

"It's something to relax your kid and it's basically just good for them..." John daren't look up at the detective's reaction yet.

"You want me to take Hamish to a parent and baby swimming class?!" Sherlock shivered at the idea. A swimming pool of middle aged fat women with chubby babies, splashing around in chemical water. Great.

"Well... Ye- yeah." John finally looked at Sherlock and smirked a little at the face he was pulling.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"Because I thought it would be fun..." John frowned, now he thought about it, that was a crap excuse.

Sherlock realised that the best way to get back into John's good books was to agree. Great. He sighed and shook his head "I must be going mad... Fine. But only if you come with me and let me have more kisses and love. One kiss on the cheek a week is not enough..."

"Great!" John grinned happily as Hamish giggled again.

"Is that a deal then?" Sherlock smirked as he caressed his bow slightly.

"Yeah... Come here..." John smiled sweetly at his tall detective boyfriend.

Sherlock smirked sarcastically, "Why? You're not going to hit me again are you?" He stood up anyway and moved closer.

John smirked back "Not this time..." He held Hamish carefully.

"Good..." Sherlock moved his thin frame closer to the doctor and the baby.

John reached up, as Sherlock lowered himself to meet him, and kissed Sherlock's chiselled cheek softly before sitting back down and smiling to himself.

"Is that it?" Sherlock smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Want more then?" John stroked Hamish's back gently as he smirked at Sherlock.

"Maybe..." Sherlock watched John's movements carefully with his sharp, bright eyes.

"Let me just put him in his crib then..." John put the baby mush and spoon down on the coffee table.

"Burp him first." Sherlock smirked, he was learning.

"Oh yeah sorry..." John leant Hamish against his chest and started patting him on the back.

"I'm learning see..." Sherlock smirked again, no one had expected him to learn so quick, but every piece of information had gone into his new wing in his mind palace. 'Hamish and Baby Care wing' was growing by the day.

"Good good... Come on fella, burp already..." John patted Hamish more.

Sherlock frowned "Why is he never sick on _you_?"

"I don't know..." John patted a little more and Hamish did a cute little burp.

John smiled "Good boy Hamish..."

Sherlock smiled proudly at his boys. Because that's what they were. /His/ boys and he was proud of them.

"Now I can put him back..." John stood up with Hamish.

"Well now he's learnt how to sit up he'll be trying that I think..." Sherlock smiled a little, remembering Hamish's proud face when he'd say up.

"Oh yeah true..." John carried Hamish upstairs to his crib and gently laid him down.

Sherlock stood up and straightened his jacket as he glanced at himself in the mirror "I hope he's ok alone..."

"We have the baby monitor... Since when do you worry actually? Which is good by the way.." John tucked Hamish in gently.

"Oh ok... And I don't know..." Sherlock knew exactly when, since Irene had left a six month old baby on his doorstep. That's when.

John came back downstairs "Well I'm not complaining..." He came over to Sherlock.

"Oh ok... Good..." Sherlock smiled at John, unsure of what he was going to get.

"Now I have time for you..." John moved even closer to Sherlock.

"That's good..." Sherlock smiled, he had worked out what he was getting now...

John pulled Sherlock into a waist hug and Sherlock looked down at him. "So the one kiss a week rule has quickly gone... You're going to have to be firmer with rules with our son John..."

"Ok then..." John pulled away teasingly.

"No wait!" Sherlock frowned, he John was teasing him but he missed his boyfriend's touch.

"What is it?" John smiled fondly.

Shelduck pouted "I was enjoying that." John came back and wrapped his arms back around the thin waist "Well don't complain then..."

Sherlock kissed in John's hair "I'm sorry..."

John reached up and kissed Sherlock gently on the lips "Love you."

Sherlock smiled and kissed him back "Love you too... Dad."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Dad and Daddy

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**SpencerReidFan89: We hope we didn't make you cry too much, and yep, Sherlock and John take**

**Hamish to a swimming class in a future chapter! **

**nedermg, sarahabruce85: Thanks so much!**

**ruvy91: We hope you enjoyed being buried in those fluffy feels, thanks for reviewing! **

**And finally, imdrowninginfootwear:**

**Thank you for another long review! we're so glad you enjoyed all those things in the chapter! We hope your super psychic powers are right! Oh and we hope you're not still too gooey to read this... **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). **

**This chapter is the build up to a big issue involving John. So angst may appear... Just a warning. (The upcoming issue is rather big by the way...) **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

_Chapter 11- Dad and Daddy_

John felt a warmth pool within his stomach, 'Dad'... Hamish might not biologically be his, but he was Sherlock's and that was good enough. He'd treat him like his own son and he'd be proud of him. He's given up hopes of having kids, especially when he finally got together with Sherlock. But this, this was perfect.

Sherlock smiled at the pleased look on John's face "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you can be dad and I'll be father..."

John pulled a face, screwing his nose up "Father? Isn't that a bit..." He trailed off, unable to find the right word.

Sherlock frowned "I guess... But other names don't suit me do they?"

John smiled sheepishly and raised his eyebrows "I like... Daddy." John really hoped that Sherlock would agree.

Sherlock frowned deeper "Daddy?"

"Yeah... It's cute." John licked his bottom lip without knowing, his usual habit.

"But I'm not a cute person." Sherlock looked down at his army doctor, he didn't want to be described as 'cute' he wanted 'mysterious' or 'enigmatic'...

"You are, you just don't see it..." John smiled, he'd always thought that Sherlock was sexy, god yes, but cute as well "No, choose a name."

"_You_ choose a name, I can't decide now that you told me father was too..." Sherlock screwed his nose a little and waved hand dismissively, in a 'you-know-what-I-mean-there's-just-no-word-for-it' kind of way.

"Fine, daddy it is!" John grinned happily at his tall boyfriend.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Fine..." To be honest with himself, Sherlock didn't mind either way.

John smiled and pulled Sherlock closer into his arms, breathing in his perfect smell.

Sherlock buried his chin into John's hair "Someone's feeling lovey..." He smiled, he loved lovey John.

"I missed you today..." John was still breathing Sherlock's smell, coffee, expensive soap and mint.

"Why? You came home early... So it wasn't even as long as other days when we've been apart..." Sherlock gently rubbed his hands on John's back.

"I don't care... I still missed you..." John buried his head in the space between Sherlock's neck and shoulder.

"Oh ok... Well I missed you too..." Sherlock was still stroking John's back gently. His phone beeped in his jacket pocket to say he had a text.

John smiled "Good..."

"I have a text..." Sherlock frowned, it was probably just Lestrade.

"Oh..." John looked up at Sherlock. The detective pulled away a little, took the phone from his pocket and read the text, smirking at the last part.

**Found the kid. She's safe now. She was pretty terrified. Wait till she sees Anderson's face...**

**GL**

John looked away a bit dejectedly, he was enjoying being in the detective's thin arms.

Sherlock glanced at John and read the signs of sadness, "Sorry..." he frowned as he texted back

**That's good. Now don't disturb me, I'm with John. **

**SH**

"Oh no, it's nothing..." John pretended to look around the room disinterestedly.

**_Oh_**** alright...**

**GL **

**I can practically see you smirking through the phone Lestrade. **

**SH **

Sherlock frowned again "No, tell me... I'm sorry Lestrade is disturbing us..."

**NO no no.. I'm not..**

**GL**

"Oh how did the case go?" John looked back at Sherlock with a small smile.

Sherlock blind typed a reply.

**Whatever. **

**SH **

"Dead mother, kidnapped daughter etcetera etcetera, basically we found the girl, she's ok..." He smiled at the doctor.

"Oh ok..." John was still slightly annoyed that Sherlock had taken Hamish, but it didn't matter that much anymore, as long as they were both safe.

**Have fun. **

**GL **

Sherlock glanced at the text and ignored it. "I'm still sorry that I took him with me..."

"Well it happened we can't erase that..." John noticed that Sherlock wasn't replying. "Aren't you going to answer that one?" He nodded his head at the phone.

"He's just teasing me..." Sherlock stepped forward and showed John the text anyway.

John read it and chuckled slightly "Well we will have fun..." He smiled up at Sherlock.

The detective raised an eyebrow and smirked back "Will we?"

John smiled back and mindlessly licked his lip again "I'm sure we will."

Sherlock slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket and pulled John into his arms again, he kissed his hair again "Good..."

John hung his arms around Sherlock's thin frame "It's only 3pm... What d'you want to do?"

Sherlock smiled "Whatever you want..."

"Well I asked you..." John looked up at Sherlock and smiled softly.

"Well you never make decisions..." Sherlock looked down at John with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Well there is a nice film on TV..." John looked hopefully at the dark haired man, he just wanted normalness time right now.

"I guess we'll watch that then..." Sherlock smiled, he didn't really mind the crap plots and characters as long as John was happy.

"Oh we don't have to..." John smiled, he knew that Sherlock only put up with movies for the sake of him.

"Well if you want to watch it then we'll watch it..." Sherlock kissed John's forehead softly.

John smiled and pulled away to go to the kitchen "I need popcorn."

"You don't _need _popcorn John, you _want_ it..." Sherlock suddenly remembered his experiment. At this present time there were feet in the cupboard. "And oh watch out for-"

"Yes I _need _it I might die-" John opened the cupboard and pulled away in disgust.

Sherlock sighed "Sorry..." He knew he'd promised to stop putting body parts in cupboards and fridges without warning his boyfriend.

"Oh god and the smell..." John kept his hand over his mouth and nose "No propcorn then..."

Sherlock pushed himself up of the chair "Sorry, I'll get rid them..." He came up behind the doctor.

"Oh you are not actually going to touch those are you?" John screwed up his face further in disgust. Feet. Dead people's feet. In the cupboard. With his popcorn.

Sherlock shrugged "Well somebody's got to move them..."

"Never touch me ever again." John cringed. He knew that Sherlock kept body parts in the flat. But as long as he didn't actually _see_ them, it was vaguely ok because he could pretend that they weren't there. But when he _saw_ them, that was it.

Sherlock frowned, he didn't like that idea "Well then I won't move them." He thought for a second "Look John, I've touched worse things anyway... You've probably been touched by hands that have had eyeballs on them or something..."

John refused to believe this "No not exactly..." He shook his head and frowned.

"What d'you mean?" Sherlock frowned back.

"Well of course I never have touched the hands of somebody who touched eyeballs, that would be weird..." John stared at Sherlock, he knew what the next reply would be and he dreaded it...

Sherlock swallowed and smirked "John..."

"What... oh god..." John's face alternate between looks of disbelieve and disgust.

"Sorry! But you weren't complaining at the time..." Sherlock smiled guiltily, remembering the evening.

"Oh god.. eww eww EWWW" This was all too much for the army doctor as he imagined all the horrible things that could have touched his skin without him knowing.

"I'm sorry!" Sherlock raised his hands at John like, 'there's nothing I can do about it now!'

John went over to the sink and began to wash his hands vigorously with the lavender soap and hot water.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "John, it was ages ago..."

"Mmm I know..." He didn't care, it was still disgusting, he dried his hands and went to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock frowned, remembering what was in their. Oh god.

John looked at Sherlock for a second, "I need a drink..." He turned back to the fridge and opened it.

"Wait-" Sherlock sighed as they both saw the head in the fridge.

"Oh fu-" John turned away, all he wanted was a drink for God's sake! The head stared back at him, it had only just been out there.

"I'm sorry..." Sherlock looked at the floor guiltily.

John turned back and stared at it again for a second before he managed to get the bottle of wine. He closed the door to the fridge harder than necessary.

Sherlock used his usual line "Where else was I supposed to put it?"

John sighed and took the largest wine glass he could find "How about not in our home!"

"Well I'm sorry... There's been a head in there before anyway..." Sherlock smirked a little when he remembered John's first encounter with a head in the fridge.

"Well thank you for reminding me, I was only just recovering from that..." John poured his wine, left the bottle on the side and went back to the sofa.

Sherlock closed the cupboard and went back into the lounge and sat next to John.

John took a sip from his wine, throwing a glance at Sherlock as he shuffled away.

The detective frowned at the distance "What happened to lovey John?"

"He saw a foot in the cupboard and a head in the fridge and ran away." John frowned at the tall man.

"Oh..." Sherlock pulled a very sad face back at John.

John sighed and gave in a little "Wash your hands and you can sit with me." He drank his wine, it was nice, it tasted of berries and nuts.

"Fine..." The dark haired man got up and went to the sink, he washed his hands and came back and sat next to John "better?"

"Yes. Thank you." John took the TV remote and changed the channel to the right one.

"Ok..." Sherlock smiled at his army soldier.

"Now enjoy the damn film." John drunk from his wine again, it was now at half it's original level.

"I'll try..." Sherlock looked at the glass, "Why are you drinking so quickly?"

"I need it." John focused his attention back to the film.

Sherlock frowned "Why? You said you needed popcorn and you lived without that..."

"Well suddenly I didn't feel like popcorn anymore, why d'you think that happened?" The doctor fired a look at Sherlock then looked back at the film.

"Well I said I was sorry..." Sherlock pulled a face at the cheesy dialogue on screen.

"Well yes you did..." John frowned a little as he stared intensively at the screen.

"So there's nothing more I can do about it..." The curly haired detective shrugged.

"Right..." A character died on screen and John felt a tear prick in his eye. He sobbed a bit at the film, god why do they make it so dramatic? He took another sip.

"John... She only died, you've seen enough people die..." Sherlock frowned.

"Hmm..." John wiped his eye a bit anyway.

"So what's the difference if a fictional character dies?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Just shut up Sherlock." John took another mouthful of wine, his glass nearly empty now.

"John... You saw me 'die' surely the death of a fictional woman isn't as bad as that..." Sherlock watched John's face for his reaction. They didn't discuss Reichenbach much, and for good reason.

The sandy haired man gulped down the rest of his glass and looked away "Shut up..." He hated talking about the fall so much...

"Sorry... Did that upset you?" Sherlock's face changed to one of sadness again.

"Don't talk about it." John stood up and went to get the wine in the kitchen again.

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything about it, I know that was a hard time for both of us..." He watched John in the kitchen carefully.

"Well shut up about it then..." John took the bottle again.

"Ok I will..." Sherlock heard Hamish making noises over the monitor, "I'll go and check on Hamish..." He jumped up from the sofa.

"Ok" John went back to the sofa with the whole bottle and his glass.

The thinner man frowned at the bottle as he walked out "Are you going to drink _all_ of that?"

"Maybe.." John waved his hand dismissively.

"Ok..." Sherlock frowned as he went upstairs and found Hamish trying to sit up in his crib.

Hamish was putting a lot of effort into it and he looked up at the man entering his room. John was downstairs zapping from channel to channel while drinking.

The detective thought for a second before going back to the door. He shouted down the stairs "John!"

"What!?" John frowned at the stairs that lead to the shouting Sherlock.

"Hamish is sitting up again!" Sherlock glanced back at the baby and smiled proudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The army doctor stood up and came up the little stairs as quickly as possible.

Sherlock turned back to look at Hamish and smiled.

John's eyes softened when he looked at Hamish "Oh sherlock... look at our son..." Hamish giggled.

"Yes... Our son..." Sherlock wrapped his thin hand around John's and smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please take a minute to review! **


	12. He likes hugs

**Chapter 12- He likes hugs**

**Ok, so firstly, sorry this took longer than usual, /loads/ of stuff happened that meant I couldn't upload... But here it is! We hope you enjoy it! **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Big thanks to imdrowninginfootwear again! x **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). **

**This chapter is the build up to a big issue involving John. So angst may appear... Just a warning. (The upcoming issue is rather big by the way...) **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

The two men stood in silence as they watched Hamish struggle his way up. He sat down triumphantly and looked over at the men in his room. John smiled "Oh..."

"Oh?" Sherlock looked down at John with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..." The army doctor went over Hamish and started to hug him from above. Baby Hamish smiled happily in reply.

Sherlock watched and smiled shyly "He likes hugs..."

John glanced over his shoulder at the taller man "He does..."

"He likes you, too..." Sherlock smiled, he was so happy that John has accepted Hamish, now they could be a little family...

"Well I hope he does..." John reached down further and kissed Hamish on his cute cheeks.

Sherlock grinned "He will... Everyone likes you..."

John thought again about the hard work day he'd had, "Sherlock, I can assure you that they don't..."

"What d'you mean?" The detective walked over and stood behind the shorter man.

"Nothing..." John kissed Hamish again and went to the door "I'm going to watch some TV... Bye bye Hamish" He went off down the stairs before Sherlock could stop him.

Sherlock frowned at John's departure "Bye Hamish..." He bent down and kissed him lightly and gave him a hug "Daddy loves you..." He turned around and ran downstairs after John "It's not nothing, you've had a bad day and you're drinking and you won't tell me about it!"

John was sat on the sofa watching the TV "I'm just fine, now let me watch my programme!"

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and quickly shot out his hand. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Tell me. Please?" Sherlock put on a little of his puppy eyes.

John looked up at angrily at Sherlock "Hey! I was watching that!"

Sherlock gave up on puppy eyes and shouted back "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I want to watch my damn show! That's what's wrong!" John gestured towards the TV angrily and then held his hand out for the remote expectantly, like a father would do to a child.

Sherlock placed the remote in the outstretched hand slowly and sat back in his chair "Fine... But I'm keeping an eye on you..."

"Fine, do whatever you like.." The army doctor put the TV back on and sighed as he took his glass.

The thin man sighed "You worry me sometimes John..." He watched John carefully

"Well don't worry about me then." The older man sipped from his glass again, ignoring the sharp eyes on him.

"But I do..." Sherlock frowned, of course I can worry about you, you're my boyfriend.

John ignored him and focused on the TV, he'd changed movies because the other one was too dramatic.

Sherlock sat with his hands and fingers steepled under his chin, watching his boyfriend.

John watched until the end of the film, finishing his drink and sighing as he occasionally glimpsed at Sherlock. The detective has sat in the same position for the whole time and he was still staring silently. John poured some more wine in the glass and stood up.

Sherlock watched him as he wobbled on his feet slightly.

"I'm just going for a short nap..." John headed towards the bedroom with the wine and the glass.

The detective watched him leave "Ok... I'll look after Hamish..."

"Yes, thank you... I'll make dinner tonight..." John went in their bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Thank you..." The tall man frowned as he stared into the empty fireplace. John was laid on the bed, thinking about the day and how awful it had been... He just couldn't tell Sherlock...

Sherlock pushed himself up from his chair and went up to see Hamish. He talked to him as he began to change his nappy, "Something's wrong with dad Hamish... D'you know what it is?" Hamish just blinked a few times in reply and looked at Sherlock. Downstairs, John finished the bottle and moved so that he was comfier with his head on the pillow, he pulled a blanket over himself.

"I'll work it out..." The sociopath smiled at his baby as he finished his nappy. Hamish clapped his hands and reached them into the air at the taller man. "D'you want a hug?" Sherlock smiled, Hamish definitely liked hugs. The baby giggled as Sherlock scooped him up and held him to his shirt covered chest.

Hamish sniffled against the material as Sherlock closed his eyes and rubbed the baby's back gently. He kissed the soft, dark hair and Hamish grabbed a fistful of the detective's shirt. Sherlock still had his mouth and chin in the curly hair, he stood there, making a connection with the tiny baby in his arms.

As he pulled away Hamish laughed and looked up at him. Sherlock raised an eyebrow "What are you laughing at?" Hamish didn't stop and the detective rolled his eyes a little, "Oh and we decided that you can call me daddy, Hamish..." The baby stopped smiling and reached up and touched Sherlock's perfect lips. Sherlock smiled as Hamish pressed on the lips with his tiny fingers.

"That's so... sweet?" Sherlock had never imagined that word coming out of his mouth...

Hamish mumbled "Mhmm... dada.." Sherlock stared at him "What?"

"Prft...Dada..." Hamish smiled proudly.

"Did you just say that? Or am I drugged or something?" Sherlock frowned, trying to think of moments when he could have been drugged.

"Nenenene dadada" Hamsih carried on cutely.

"Ok..." Sherlock thought for a second "Did you just say your first word when John wasn't here? You little... Ugh... John is going to be so annoyed..." Hamish just looked back innocently. Sherlock shook his head "Come on... We'll go find dad..." He carried Hamish downstairs and stood outside the room he shared with John, "John?"

John vaguely heard his name but he didn't reply. Outside, Hamish grabbed Sherlock's shirt again as he spoke "John? Can I come in? I have Hamish..."

John mumbled in reply "Yes fine..."

"Ok..." The detective opened the door with one hand and carried Hamish in "Are you ok?"

"Yes, perfectly..." John considered sitting up but quickly gave up on that idea "What's up?"

"Hamish said dada..." He came in and sat in the space next to John. He propped Hamish into a sitting position against a pillow between them.

"Oh, that's sweet!" John smiled at the small baby between them.

"I changed his nappy by the way..." Sherlock smiled, he was getting used to this baby stuff quickly.

"Oh good thank you..." John smiled back, he was so proud of Sherlock for adjusting so well.

"What's for dinner?" Sherlock was surprisingly hungry.

John yawned, he didn't feel like cooking anymore "I'll order pizza..."

"I thought you were cooking tonight?" Sherlock didn't mind, he was just interested, he tickled under Hamish's chin gently, making him giggle.

"I don't feel like it anymore. Pizza it is." He brushed his hand through Hamish's soft hair.

"Ok." Sherlock smiled at Hamish "He's a very giggly baby..."

"He is... Just be happy that he doesn't cry a lot!" The army doctor smiled at Hamish.

"I guess..." Sherlock smiled at his boyfriend "I want him to be like you, dependable, kind, brave..."

"Oh Sherlock..." John reached across and took Sherlock's hand.

"What?" Sherlock looked into John's soft eyes.

John sighed happily "Just... I love you... I can't say that enough..."

"I love you too..." Sherlock smiled happily.

"I'll order the pizza..." John reached over to his phone and picked it up. "What d'you want on it?"

"I don't mind..." Sherlock played with a piece of Hamish's hair as he was looking around the room, being a usual baby.

"Cheese and tomato it is..." John called the company and told them to bring 2 pizzas as Sherlock picked Hamish up and sat him in his lap so he was facing him and had his legs spread apart. Hamish grabbed Sherlock's waist with his tiny arms. John put the phone away, smiling.

Sherlock grinned at Hamish as he laid his tiny head on Sherlock's stomach. John couldn't help but chuckle. Sherlock stroked Hamish's hair "What are you laughing at?"

"The view..." Sherlock looked so amazing as a dad with Hamish laid like that, he smiled fondly. Hamish mumbled against Sherlock's shirt "Dadada lele"

Sherlock smiled "Pass me my phone?" He had an idea.

"Where is it? And why?" John looked around the room.

"Jacket pocket and you'll see..." Sherlock was still holding Hamish and stroking his hair.

"Oh ok..." John stood up grabbing the bed for support and took the phone out of the jacket pocket. Sherlock watched John's slightly drunken movements. He came back "Here you go..."

"Thanks..." Sherlock took the phone and took a picture of Hamish. He sent it to Mycroft

**You have a nephew. **

**SH**

John sat back down and watched the tall man

**What.**

**MH**

Sherlock smirked and showed John the reply before tapping back.

**He's called Hamish. He's 6 months old. **

**SH**

**Good lord, Sherlock. This better be a joke.**

**MH**

**No. You're an uncle. **

**SH**

Sherlock wrinkled his nose "Eugh... Uncle Mycroft... Doesn't sound right..."

**Well then. That's a surprise. Don't know whether it's a happy one or a bad one.**

**MH**

**Depends on how you look at it. **

**SH**

**Well congrats.**

**MH**

**Thank you. **

**SH**

Sherlock frowned "Everyone knows now... Except Molly I guess..."

John smiled, Molly would love Hamish, he just knew it. "Well you can always tell her when you're in the lab..." He heard the doorbell ring

Sherlock frowned a little "I guess... Hey dinners here..."

John sat up "Oh yeah.. I'll get it.."

Sherlock smiled "Thanks..." He tapped a text to Mycroft again.

**It's Irene's baby by the way if you were wondering. **

**SH**

**Irene's and mine.**

**SH**

John stood up, trying his best not to trip over his feet. He went to the door, took the pizza, paid and closed the door.

In the Diogenes Club Mycroft choked on his tea as he read the texts.

**Oh.**

**MH**

**Oh?**

**SH**

Sherlock smirked, imagining Mycroft's face

**How wonderful. **

**MH**

John shouted to his boyfriend "Sherlock, pizza here!" He sat on the sofa*

**What's that supposed to mean?**

**SH **

Sherlock pocketed the phone, picked Hamish up and carried him into the lounge. He sat next to John and held Hamish on his lap.

**I am glad for you.**

**MH**

John handed Sherlock his pizza as Sherlock replied.

**No you're not. **

**SH **

The detective took the pizza and ate a slice, trying to keep it out of the way of Hamish.

**Fine.**

**MH**

Hamish was staring at the pizza in the taller man's hands.

**You can visit us tomorrow if you like. **

**SH **

Sherlock glanced at Hamish and frowned "Is he allowed to eat proper food?"

**Good.**

**MH**

"I don't thinks so..." John frowned

Sherlock texted with his free hand

**I shall expect you then?**

**SH **

He glances at Hamish again "He looks like he wants it..."

**Yes of course.**

**MH**

John shrugged "You can try then..." He ate another slice.

**Ok. **

**SH**

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Good observation John

**Ok, so firstly, sorry this took longer than usual again, /loads/ of stuff is going on at the minute, so you'll just have to bare with us x**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**50 Reviews! Thanks so much guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Big thanks to imdrowninginfootwear and bbcsherlocklover again for your epic reviews! x **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). **

**This chapter is the build up to a big issue involving John. So angst may appear... Just a warning. (The upcoming issue is rather big by the way...) **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Good Observation John. 

"Hey Hamish, do you want some of this?" Sherlock pointed at the pizza. Hamish looked at the pizza and then back at at Sherlock.

"Yes or no?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the baby.

John frowned "Sherlock he can't answer..." Hamish stared at the detective.

"We have this thing, he usually does something and I know whether it's yes or no... That, and I like to talk _at_ him anyway..." The tall man was looking at the baby on his lap.

"Just give him a really small piece and hey! Don't use him as the skull!" Hamish reached his hand out to the pizza.

"I won't... Because one day he'll reply properly..." Sherlock broke a tiny bit off the and moved it towards Hamish's mouth, giving him the option of whether to take it or not.

"Good..." John sighed as he ate more of his pizza, it was rather nice and it was filling an empty space in his stomach.

Hamish stared at the pizza in Sherlock's hand before opening his tiny pink mouth. Sherlock slipped the pizza in gently and watched "He's more interesting than the skull anyway..."

John watched the baby carefully "I see..." Hamish chewed slowly and after a while when the pizza became soft he swallowed it.

Sherlock was still comparing Hamish to the skull that decorated his fireplace "He moves for a start..." He smiled proudly as Hamish swallowed "I think he liked it..."

John shrugged and nodded, "I guess he did..." He had had enough of his pizza, he put the box down and sat back in the sofa more.

"Was that nice Hamish?" Sherlock smiled at Hamish. The baby looked at the rest of the pizza. "D'you want more?" The detective raised his eyebrows. Hamish stared at the pizza, then at John. Sherlock frowned a little and then caught on "D'you want dad to give you some?"

John looked at Sherlock and sighed as Hamish carried on looking at the doctor, fixated on him.

The taller man frowned at his boyfriend "What's wrong?"

"No nothing, I'll feed him..." John smiled at Hamish.

Sherlock was still frowning, confused at John's reaction "What's wrong John? You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I was enjoying seeing you with him like that, but if you want me to.. " John took a slice of his left over pizza and took a small piece of it.

"Oh ok... Well I think Hamish wants you to..." Sherlock smiled softly.

"Oh ok..." John reached over and fed Hamish gently. Sherlock smiled as Hamish chewed again, this time slightly quicker.

"There you go Hamish.." John smiled at the baby and bent forward and kissed him on his small cheek.

"See... He liked that!" Sherlock grinned proudly at his boys.

Hamish began to giggle and John began to chuckle. Their laughter fitting together like it was meant to be together from the dawn of time.

"Want anymore Hamish?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow again at the baby. Hamish looked back at him silently. "Yes? No?" The detective smiled.

Hamish looked at the pizza again but Sherlock was distracted by John as he stood up and walked, but stumbled slightly, to the kitchen.

Sherlock watched John with a frown "What are you getting now?" Sherlock wasn't ignoring Hamish, but ugh, having to choose which person to look after more was hard...

John looked over his shoulder and smiled "Just some water, relax..." He took a glass from the counter, luckily there were no experiments hidden in it.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock turned back to face Hamish, picked up a bit more pizza and offered it to him.

John ran some water and began to drink it, glancing over the rim at Sherlock as Hamish looked at the pizza and then opened his mouth expectantly again.

The detective gently put the pizza in Hamish's mouth with a smile, he didn't run around but spoke to the room "Are you ok John?"

John rolled his eyes a little bit, "Yes, fine... what time is it?"

The detective glanced up at the clock ""5:15 why?" He watched Hamish as he chewed on the pizza slowly.

Hamish swallowed the pizza clapped his hands proudly and smiled. John smiled softly, that was so cute... "Because I'm tired from yesterday... but it's too early to sleep I guess"

"Well you just /had/ a nap John..." Sherlock glanced over his shoulder at John who was stood in the kitchen leaning against a chair and watching. The detective narrowed his eyes "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

John was getting annoyed now. He knew his boyfriend was just trying to be nice and look out for him but he just didn't want to talk about it! "Yes I am! How many times do I have to say that?!"

Sherlock blinked a little "Ok ok..." He turned back to face Hamish, worrying as he stored information in his mind palace about John's reaction.

John sighed, he didn't want to fight with the detective. He went into the bathroom, leaving Sherlock and Hamish alone again.

The baby yawned and Sherlock smiled "Are you tired again Hamish? D'you want to sleep here with me?" Hamish looked up with his sharp blue eyes.

"Come on..." Sherlock moved moves the pizza out of the way and moved you so Hamish could lie back against his stomach, stretched his long legs out and rested them on the coffee table. Hamish struggled slightly, trying to turn around so he could grab Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock frowned a little "Oh ok, do you want to sleep on your belly? Do you like that now?" Sherlock took Hamish gently and flipped him not his stomach. The detective shuffled down the sofa gently so he was laid flatter and Hamish could lay on top of his stomach carefully.

The baby resettled and yawned against the man's shirt. He mumbled slightly as Sherlock gently rested one hand on Hamish's back and the other one his soft head, equally as gently.

Hamish yawned again and closed his tiny eyes as John came back quietly from the bathroom and looked over at the sofa. Sherlock didn't realise John was there and closed his eyes, settling down with his boy. John smiled proudly, that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He decided not to disturb the moment and crept back to his and Sherlock's room.

The detective laid in the same position, smiling slightly. John laid back down on the bed with a slight headache and closed his own eyes, blacking out the world. Hamish was breathing cutely as he slept on his daddy. If one were to look in on 221B the 3 people looked perfectly happy and content, no one would know that one had been abandoned, one had been damaged and one had 'died'...

Sherlock began to wonder where his boyfriend was and he frowned slightly. Still with his eyes closed he began to stroke Hamish's back absent-mindedly "John?"

The army doctor opened his eyes at the sound of his name "What?"

Sherlock realised from the direction of John's voice that he was laid in their bedroom "D'you want to join us?"

"I thought you two were sleeping..." John definitely wanted the detective to have more sleep.

"Hamish is sleeping, I'm resting... You could sit next to me?" Sherlock wanted his boyfriend near, he wanted them to feel like a little family.

John shrugged a little "Yeah fine..." He got up and went back into the lounge.

The detective opened his sharp eyes and smiled at John as he patted the seat next to him.

John sat down with a slight sigh and smiled at the view, Sherlock looked so good, sexy and dangerous as usual, but then you noticed the baby asleep on his stomach and you saw a caring, fatherly side.

Sherlock used his free hand to take John's, still with his other one rested on Hamish's back and closed his eyes again.

John looked at their hands and back at Hamish and smiled "Are you tired?"

Sherlock thought for a second "I guess so, why?"

"Oh nothing special.. it's just new to me seeing you like this" John didn't mind at all.

Sherlock sniffed "Well I've never had a kid before have I?"

John shook his head "No I mean you look tired..."

Sherlock frowned with his eyes closed "Do I?"

"Yes, you seem a bit tired..." The army doctor could tell when men were tired, it came from his training.

Sherlock thought for a second again "A lot had happened I guess..."

John shrugged "Yeah I guess..."

"Now I have two people to look after..." Sherlock didn't mind though, he'd always been protective over John anyway.

"How so?" John frowned "Don't tell me you have another kid..."

"Oh yes, Irene texted me, she had twins." Sherlock smirked.

John glared, he wasn't in the mood for arsey Sherlock "I'm not in the mood for this Sherlock..."

The thin man raised an eyebrow "I meant you, idiot..."

"What? Why me?" John frowned.

"I have to look after you too..." Sherlock smiled slightly.

"Why? I don't need your help, do I? What are you talking about?" John was still frowning.

"You know that's not true, I need you and you need me." They coexisted, they were meant to be together, like the sun and the moon.

"Well yes, but you don't have to look after me like I'm a kid..." John was still frowning, he'd been in the army for goodness sake, he didn't need mothering.

"I won't... I'll just make sure you don't get killed while we're on a case or something..." Sherlock didn't even want to think about what he'd do if he let something happen to his John...

John softened a little "Oh ok... That's fine..."

"And Hamish needs both of us..." Sherlock carried on rubbing Hamish's back gently.

"Yes he does..." The shorter man smiled sweetly at the baby boy that was sleeping cutely.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand gently "He's going to be fine..."

"Yes he is..." John squeezed Sherlock's thin hand back.

"I love you. And I love Hamish too." The detective took a deep breath and grinned because he'd finally said it.

John's eyes widened and he stared at Sherlock "Do you realise..."

The dark haired man smirked, still with his eyes closed "Do I realise what?"

"You just said it..." John was beginning to let a smile creep over his face.

"Good observation John."

"You finally said it..." John was still a little shocked actually.

"What d'you mean _finally_? We only got him yesterday..."

"Well yes... But you know... He's your son..." John didn't even know how to explain.

"Yes I know..." Sherlock obviously knew that, and he'd accepted it.

John nodded his head and gently took Sherlock into an awkward hug.

Sherlock opened his eyes in surprise and smiled happily at John.

John looked into his eyes. He had missed him so much at work, he just couldn't let the detective know...

Sherlock kissed John's shoulder gently "We're like a little family now..."

John smiled "Yes we are..." He loved that word, family.

"It's nice..." Sherlock loved that word too, he had never really wanted a family... But this, this was amazing.

John nodded and rubbed Sherlock's thin and pale arms gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a minute to review x**


	14. John's problem

**So firstly, as the title suggests, you find out what is wrong with John. The issue is homophobia and obviously rather sensitive and some people may not want to read it. The beginning of this chapter is normal though.. So, you can read that and I've made a warning for when the homophobia starts... However much you read, thank you. x**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Big thanks to imdrowninginfootwear again for your fantabulous review!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. HOMOPHOBIA. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 14- John's problem

Sherlock looked down at Hamish "Do you want to change Hamish into his pyjamas or me?"

John yawned and smiled "You can do it.."

"Ok..." Sherlock had to wake Hamish up but he didn't know how, he started stroking the baby's soft, dark hair "Hamish?" John let go of Sherlock arm as sat back as Hamish still slept peacefully. "He's still sleeping..."

John smiled at the cute baby, sure enough he was still fast asleep on the detective's stomach "Well wake him up gently then..."

Sherlock moved his hand and began to stroke Hamish's back, this time a little more forcefully but gently enough so it didn't hurt "It's bed time Hamish..." Hamish opened his eyes slowly and blinked tiredly. "Hello sleepy head..." Hamish looked up at him tiredly as John grinned proudly. "Do you want to go to bed Hamish?" he smiled at the baby.

Hamish gently poked Sherlock's shirt tiredly as John chuckled "You already sound like a dad..." It was so cute!

Sherlock smiled but frowned a little "Hey don't poke me silly... And do I?" The taller man glanced at his boyfriend.

"Yes you do..." John was still grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. Hamish mumbled something against Sherlock's shirt and giggled tiredly at himself.

"Why?" Sherlock smirked and pretended to frown at Hamish "Hey you'll ruin all my shirts you know, they're not meant for baby spit..."

"You talk with him... A lot..." John laughed gently took Hamish from Sherlock's stomach and cradled him carefully.

Sherlock looked up and shuffled up the sofa a so he was a bit comfier "Because he doesn't reply back, that's why. I can say anything to him and he'll agree." The detective grinned, he liked this arrangement for now, but he wouldn't mind it when Hamish could talk back and agree with him by himself.

"Well you choose _for_ him whether it's ok or not..." John went to the bathroom with Hamish, trying hard not to stumble over, he had to try a little harder because of the alcohol he'd drank.

Sherlock frowned and watched John "What are you doing?"

"Taking him to the bathroom so you can put his pyjamas on..." John gently laid Hamish down on the baby mat so he could change him.

"Oh ok..." The tall detective stood up and went upstairs to Hamish's room. He came back down and went into the bathroom with the tiny, light blue all-in-one baby sleepsuit.

John started taking Hamish's clothes off carefully as Sherlock stood and watched. John fished and sat down on the edge of the bathtub as the detective walked over to Hamish and began to change his nappy. The doctor watched as Sherlock finished and started dressing Hamish in the sleep suit. "You've become good at this in a short time..."

"I learn quickly..." Sherlock was smiling and gently bending one of the baby's legs into a leg of the blue suit.

John stood up again, leaning a bit "Well I'm going to get ready for bed too..."

Sherlock glanced at John "Ok... I'm going to have a shower after this..." He looked back at Hamish and managed to get him into the suit. He started to button the poppers up.

"Ok well I'll be in our room..." John wandered off to their bedroom.

"Ok..." Sherlock finished the poppers and scooped Hamish up. "Bed time!" He carried him upstairs and laid him in his crib.

Hamish looked up at the tall man and smiled. Downstairs, John started to pull his clothes off, almost tripping over his own feet. He went to the bathroom, got ready and went to bed dressed in a large shirt.

"Sleep tight Hamish..." The tall detective bent down and kissed his son on the cheek.

Hamish giggled and pouted his mouth, copying his father. Sherlock smiled and gently pressed his lips to the tiny pout "That's from dad too..." He straightened back up again and left, smiling. He went downstairs and back into his our room to find his t shirt for bed. He glanced over at John and frowned with worry.

Hamish giggled upstairs once again before closing his eyes again and going back to sleep. John had heard Sherlock come in, opened his eyes and seen the frown of concern "What?"

The detective knew that John didn't want to be bothered about it much, Sherlock'd have to worry in silence "Nothing." He took his t shirt and some underwear and went into the bathroom for a shower.

John sighed and closed his eyes again. Sherlock undressed and climbed in the shower, beginning to wet his hair and body.

John sighed and took some pills from his nightstand for the headache. He cursed himself for drinking. He laid back down and closed his eyes again. As Sherlock was washing the shampoo out of his dark curls the doctor in his bed fell asleep.

Sherlock finished his shower and dried himself and dressed in the t shirt and boxers. He towel dried his hair and came back into the bedroom. He climbed under the duvet with his boyfriend and shuffled up close to him. He snuggled up and closed his eyes.

* * *

John woke up the next morning with an even worse headache than before, he really shouldn't drink so much... He noticed the empty space in the bed. Upstairs, Sherlock was sorting some clothes out for Hamish.

John sleepily looked over at the clock and read the time. Shit. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom as quickly as possible to get ready for work.

Sherlock heard John moving around downstairs and called down "Sorry I didn't wake you up... I didn't know you were going to work today.."

"Of course I'm going to work!" John brushed his teeth as he jumped into the shower quickly.

"Oh ok... Well Mycroft is visiting today... Will you be back for then?" Sherlock smiled as he scooped Hamish out of his crib and took him over to the changing table. John didn't reply and Hamish giggled cutely. Sherlock tried again, "D'you want to be here when he's here or not?" He whispered to Hamish as he took his baby suit off "Uncle Mycroft is coming... He's fat." The baby just looked back at his father.

John ran out from under the shower, quickly dried and got dressed and ready. "Depends, for how long is he coming?"

Sherlock whispered to Hamish again "He eats a lot of cake..." He grinned like a school boy at the baby before shouting down to John "I don't know!"

"Fine whatever I'll be there at 4!" He ran upstairs to Hamish's bedroom and gave the baby a kiss on the cheek. Then he kissed Sherlock's sharp cheek too "Bye bye Hamish and Daddy"

Sherlock smiled and blushed at what John had just called him... Daddy, it made him feel warm and happy inside "Bye John..."

"See you later!" John ran back down the stairs and out onto Baker Street to hail a cab to work.

The detective smiled at Hamish "I promise, no dead bodies today..." He starting putting his clothes on.

* * *

**WARNING: STRONG HOMOPHOBIA AND ANGST IN THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. **

John arrived at work and immediately went to his office, trying to ignore the homophobic people that offended him on a daily basis. He'd manage to ignore it for a while, but yesterday it had gotten a lot worse... Daryl had started.

Daryl, the new trainee doctor had started yesterday, he was younger than John and thought he was incredibly popular and tough. John _hated_ him.

John began organising some papers and felt his heart plummet as his door opened and he glanced up. Daryl. He looked back down again.

The blonde haired man walked over to the desk and threw some more papers on John's desk "Hey faggot, how are you?"

John didn't look up and spoke through gritted teeth "Fine."

Darly sat on the front edge of John's desk and grins "I don't know why you gave Sarah up... She's pretty good in bed you know..." He smirked.

John clenched his fist slightly, he couldn't _believe_ Sarah had slept with this twat! "Good for you."

Daryl kept smirking "I told her not to give you any male patients you know... Don't want you getting excited at work do we?"

John took a deep breath and ignored him as best as possible.

"How _is_ your boyfriend anyway? Not throwing himself off any more buildings?" The younger man smiled sarcastically at John.

John could feel tears coming to his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He _wouldn't_ let them fall when Daryl was here. "He's fine thank you..."

"Why /did/ he jump off that building anyway? Someone told me it was because he hated his life _and_ you... So why did he come back?" The taller man flicked some pencils around John's desk.

John swallowed "That's not true. he did it for me. Now will you please go away."

"No, I like it here, it's quite comfy in here... As long as you don't try and come onto me..." Daryl smirked at John.

John pulled a face "Believe me, I will not." The mere _thought _of coming onto Daryl made John want to throw up.

"Well then I'll sit here for a bit." Daryl just wanted to torture John, it was funny to see the smaller man be unable to say anything back to him and it made work more interesting.

John shook his head a little but just tried to ignore him "Fine.." He began to look at the new papers that Daryl had brought in.

"He's a freak, that boyfriend of yours..." Daryl spat the word boyfriend as if it was a swear word.

"Why do you say that? He's not." John knew Sherlock was different, but he definitely wasn't a freak.

"What kind of person likes to be around dead bodies all the time and throws themselves off buildings? A freak." The trainee doctor watched John for his reaction.

"He's not a freak. And it's his job to be around dead bodies..." John was writing so hard on the papers he was beginning to worry he might cut through the paper.

Unaware of what was happening at the surgery, Sherlock sat at home with Hamish on his lap. He texted Mycroft-

**Come at 4. **

**SH **

The reply was quick and short-

**Fine. **

**MH**

Daryl rolled his eyes "Nah, I think he's a freak... I don't know why you like to be with him... Maybe he gives good blowjobs? Is that why?" The taller man smirked at his joke.

"He's not a freak! He's the best man and father you can have!" John papers were going to look a mess...

Daryl stopped and raised an eyebrow "Father?" He smirked at John.

"Yes, father. Now can you go, I have work to do." John glared at the man.

"John I don't think you understand..." Daryl used an incredibly patronising voice "Two men can't have kids John... It's not how it works..."

"Well of course I understand... He had that child already..." John frowned at the desk.

Daryl laughed loudly and slightly sadistically "So he's not even gay! Are you _sure_ he likes you, you're probably just another experiment or something..."

Something snapped within John and he glared at Daryl with his best glare possible "I'm not! And he is gay!"

Daryl hopped off the desk and walked round to the back of John's desk. He stood and looked down at the doctor. He began to talk in a quiet, rather threatening voice "John, if he's gay... Then why did he sleep with a woman?" He narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly.

John felt incredibly scared and intimidated "It was.. And experiment..."

Daryl maintained the threateningly quiet voice, each word dripping with hate "Just... Like... You are..."

"No! No I'm not! Stop saying that!" John swallowed, like an idiot he began to doubt himself, _was_ he an experiment...?

Daryl smirked and raised an eyebrow "You're doubting yourself though aren't you?"

"I- I'm not!" John knew he was stuttering but he didn't care, his mind was beginning to turn over ideas about Sherlock using him.

Daryl smiled vengefully and turned to leave "Just think about it John..." He walked out of the office, acting as if nothing had happened.

John swallowed hard and looked out of the window feeling devastated. He felt a few tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

**Ok that was horrible to write. So sorry. We PROMISE that it'll get sorted out in future chapters so please try and stick with the fic... However, in the mean time, please review and tell us what you think, you can also vent your anger about Daryl in a review too... Thanks for reading x**


	15. Oh Molly

**Hello, welcome to a 'Daryl Free' Chapter! No homophobia in this, just Mollyness ;D**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**You already know how much we love you, imdrowninginfootwear, thanks again for your EPIC review!**

**zoofreakpkh, ChaserVine7928, bbcsherlocklover, Luka Knight (Guest) : Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and don't worry guys, Daryl will get his comeuppance... :)**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ). **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Oh Molly...

Sherlock took a picture of Hamish and sent it to Molly.

D'you want to be called Auntie Molly? Or just Molly?

SH

What?

M x

Sherlock smiled, Molly still insisted on sending him a kiss. He didn't mind that much anymore, Molly was a friend, she'd helped him.

Say hello to Hamish.

SH

Hello?

M x

That photo was Hamish. My son.

SH

Molly read the text and nearly choked on her tea. She had to double take a few time to check that she wasn't reading it wrong. SHERLOCK HAS A SON?!

Your son?!

M x

Yes Molly. My son.

SH

Molly was still freaking out but she tried to be a bit calm so she wouldn't annoy Sherlock.

Well I take Auntie Molly then...

M x

That's good. D'you want to see him? If you can get here before 4 you can.

SH

Molly sighed, she _really_ wanted to meet baby Hamish, he looked so cuuuuuute! But stupid work was stopping her...

Well that sounds nice but I have to work...

M x

Take a break?

SH

Molly glanced at the clock and sighed, the stupid thing was going so slow!

Well I can take one in an hour...

M x

Sherlock thought for a second before typing back.

Two seconds.

SH

Sherlock searched through his contacts and smirked when he found he still had Molly's boss' number... He dialled the number.

It connected through and Sherlock spoke in his most commanding voice that seemed to work on everyone. "Hi, Molly's dad. She has to come home, no questions asked. Just send her home. Got that?"

It seemed to work and the boss just stuttered back "Um ok.. Um yes?" Sherlock smirked and hung up.

What are you doing?

M x

Your boss wants to see you.

SH

Molly's eyes widened, oh dear what had Sherlock done now...?

Are you joking?

M x

No.

SH

Sherlock smiled at Hamish who was sat on his knee.

Molly's boss walked into the room and Molly glanced up as he spoke "Molly? Your dad just called..." He frowned "You're going home..."

Hamish giggled back at his daddy, he was incredibly happy just sat on the tall man's lap, it was comfy...

Molly raised her eyebrows and sighed "Oh ok..." She smiled to herself, yes! She can go and see Hamish now! She texted Sherlock as she took her coat.

Did you do this?

M x

I have no idea what you mean Molly.

SH

Molly's boss handed her her bag "See you tomorrow..."

I see what you did there...

M x

Molly took her bag and waved goodbye to people as she left.

Well would you rather be at work or be with me and Hamish?

SH

I'm coming!

M x

Molly hailed a cab and sat inside, "221B Baker Street please..." She sat comfier and smiled as she looked out of the window, imagining Sherlock with a tiny baby.

Thank you.

SH

"Auntie Molly is coming Hamish..." Sherlock smiled at Hamish as he licked his hand a little.

Sherlock stood up, balancing Hamish on his hip. He went to the kitchen and got Hamish a banana, he sat back in the lounge and started to break bits off for him to eat.

As Sherlock fed Hamish the banana he licked his lips and grinned happily.

Sherlock laughed, "You like bananas then?" He carried on feeding him.

The baby giggled and swallowed more of the banana. The detective smiled as he fed him more "Bananas have potassium in you know..."

Hamish smiled with banana in his mouth and Sherlock wrinkled his nose "Ugh banana smile..." He smirked and used Hamish's pale blue bib to wipe some of the banana mush of his chin.

Hamish looked at Sherlock quietly. The detective laughed a little "Don't look at me like that, baby banana mush is better on a bib instead of me..."

"Neeneene" Hamish smiled again as the tall man fed him more banana.

Outside, Molly arrived at 221B, paid the cabbie and climbed out. She knocked on the door politely, she was so excited, she loved babies!

Sherlock left the banana on the sofa and carried Hamish on his hip as he went downstairs to answer the door, grinning his head off.

As the door opened Molly's eyes widened at the adorable baby being held by her friend "Oh god so cute!"

Sherlock grinned, he'd expected that reaction from Molly... "Hello to you too Molly..."

"Oh please can I hold him?" Molly was giddy with excitement, she loved babies so much! She waved her hand at the baby and Hamish became quiet.

Sherlock laughed a little "Yeah if you actually come in first..." The detective noticed the baby's quietness "Hey don't worry Hamish, this is Auntie Molly, not Anderson..."

"Oh yeah sorry..." Molly came in as Sherlock stepped aside. She took her coat off as she spoke "Oh isn't he _lovely_?"

Sherlock closed the door behind Molly "Yeah-" he smiled at Hamish "Aren't you, Hamish?"

Hamish just looked back at the detective with an 'I don't want to say anything' look. Molly looked at him "He's a bit quiet, is he tired?" She smiled at the baby to show that she was nice.

The tall man frowned "Come on Hamish, she's nice... He shouldn't be tired... He's eating banana at the minute..." Sherlock carried him back upstairs again.

Molly followed as Hamish grabbed at his daddy with his tiny hands.

Sherlock sat back down on the sofa and picked the banana up again "Now Hamish, you can only have more banana if you're nice to Molly... Ok?" He waved the banana in front of his face.

The baby looked over at Molly and then back at Sherlock with his finger in his mouth.

"Oh it's ok, he doesn't know me that well..." She was still smiling like usual but she did feel a bit disheartened that she couldn't hold Hamish properly.

"He likes everyone else that he's met... Come on Hamish..." Sherlock pointed at Molly with the banana "She's nice!" Hamish just looked at her again.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Right that's it..." He stood up, went over to Molly and held Hamish out to her "Here you go!"

"Oh.. What, he doesn't want to!" Molly didn't want to force the poor thing.

Sherlock smiled at Hamish "He'll be fine..."

"Oh ok..." Molly took Hamish carefully and made herself comfortable with him, she smiled at him, he was so cuuuuuuute! The baby just looked back at Sherlock.

"See Hamish... Auntie Molly is nice!" The detective smiled encouragingly.

Hamish smiled a bit, looked back up at Molly then laid his head on her shoulder. Molly nearly melted with cuteness "Aaaaw!"

"See he likes you..." Sherlock sighed a little in relief that Hamish liked her. If he didn't then it would make Molly very sad, Sherlock didn't want that...

"Oh Sherlock... I don't even need to know how you made him, just let me hold him for a while..." She kissed Hamish on the cheek.

Sherlock swallowed "He's mine and Irene's..."

Molly looked at Sherlock and back at Hamish a few times "Oh..."

"Yes oh..." Sherlock pulled a bit of a face.

"Luckily he looks more like you then..." Molly kissed Hamish's ear softly.

"A lot of people have said that actually..." Sherlock smiled, he was glad that Hamish has his dark hair and eyes.

"Maybe because it's true..." Molly glanced at the detective.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock smiled at Molly, she looked so good as a mum... It almost made Sherlock wish that Hamish was hers...

"So what are you going to do today?" Molly stroked Hamish's back gently as she held him.

"Mycroft is coming at four..." Sherlock rolled his eyes, he was definitely not looking forward to _that_!

"Oh..." Molly knew how much Sherlock and his brother didn't get on, she didn't know why, but she didn't like to ask.

"John will be back then too!" Sherlock smirked, thank god!

"Oh, haven't talked to him for a while." Molly had spent a lot of time with John while Sherlock was away, she wanted to keep friends with him.

"You could visit him at work if you like, unless you want to stay and have to put up with _Mycroft_..." Sherlock wrinkled his nose a little.

"If he wants to see me... But hmm... I have work to do..." Molly didn't want to do it though, she'd much rather visit the good doctor.

"You're not going back to work today, just visit him, I'm sure he'd like it.."

"Ok then..." Molly tickled Hamish's chin gently.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Molly, it was just a suggestion..." Sherlock looked at her softly, he'd like her to go though, make sure John was ok...

"No it's ok, I have something to ask him anyway..." She smiled at s

Sherlock.

"What have you got to ask him? Can't you ask me?" Sherlock frowned a little.

"No I can't... well I can but you can't answer it." Molly knew that was a rarity for the World's Only Consulting Detective but she thought that it was true.

"Try me." Sherlock spoke with a little commandment, but nothing overbearing.

"But it's a question directed at John..." Molly stroked Hamish's cheek and he giggled.

"Ask me anyway." The detective frowned, he was really interested now.

"Well I was going to ask if he was still going to his therapist for you know..." Molly trailed off, they both knew what she meant, Reichenbach didn't need to be mentioned. She smiled at Hamish and kissed his nose.

"No he's not. Why?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes a little, what was this about?

"Well he used to go... Almost every day..." Molly frowned, remembering John after the fall. She remembered the suicide attempts, the drink, the anger...

"I know..." Sherlock remembered how bad it was for John and swallowed.

Molly shook her head a little as if to bury the memories "Well I'll be off now then..."

"Ok... Well I'm glad you came and got to know Hamish a bit more..." Sherlock smiled at her again.

"I would love to come another time, wouldn't I little Hamish?" She planted many kisses on his cute cheek.

"Well you're free to come when you like..." Sherlock grinned at Molly's kissing.

"Well I think I should give him back but..." She gently held him tighter.

"Sorry Molly but you can't keep him..." Sherlock chuckled "If you'd have asked me when I first got him I would have said yes but..."

"Oh no... Here you go" She gently handed him back over "I know you love him" She smiled.

"I do... It was hard at first but..." Sherlock looked down at Hamish and smiled.

"I understand..." Molly put her coat back on as she followed Sherlock and Hamish downstairs "How long have you had him now?"

"Irene left him here two days ago..." The man opened the door for Molly, expertly balancing Hamish on his hip.

"Well you have changed a lot in those days..." She smiled and waved "I'll see you again later maybe, I'll say hi to john from you"

"I've adjusted... And thanks... Bye, say bye bye Hamish!" Sherlock took his hand and waved it at Molly.

Molly pulled her 'awww' face "Bye bye Hamish, Auntie Molly loves you!" She kissed him on the cheek again, "Bye Sherlock!"

"Bye!" Sherlock smiled and watched her leave before going back inside, back upstairs "You can have some more banana now Hamish..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a minute to review and make our day!**


	16. Thank you Molly

**Ok, I'm going away this Friday until Sunday evening, so this will be the last update until then.. Sorry guys. However, I plan to do loads of writing on the journeys, so hopefully there should be lots when I get back! :) **

**WARNING: DARYL IS IN THE CHAPTER. By the way this isn't Daryl's comeuppance, that's later, sorry guys x Oh and there's no parentlock, it's just Molly, John and... ****_Daryl_****... .**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**ruvy91, Biabara, Sharon T: Thanks for the review! It means a lot :)**

**Sendai: Thanks for the review! I know you want Daryl's comeuppance soon, however, patience my friend, all good things come to those who wait ;D (I'm writing this late at night, apparently I become philosophical around this time.) **

**Guest: AAAAAAH I really want to know who you are so I can talk to you and throw love at you, that review literally made me freak out because we were so happy that people were actually talking about the fic ****_IRL_****. Haha, if you can, please log in and let us know who this wonderful person is!**

**imdrowninginfootwear: Thanks for another perfect review, I'm glad you enjoy those two things, I hope that this fic fulfils all your fluffy cuteness and heart-crushing sadness needs, enjoy the chap! **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. HOMOPHOBIA.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Thank you Molly

Molly hailed a cab and sat in it with a smile. She asked to go to John's surgery and sat back into the squishy seats, luckily there was nothing suspicious on them...

A short drive later she arrived, paid the taxi driver with a tip and climbed out. She went into the surgery and up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm a friend, I just need to pop in and visit Dr Watson..." She glanced over at a young man stood in the reception area that was smiling at her. She smiled back out of politeness, even though the smile looked a bit evil... The man wandered off and Molly sighed, relieved.

Daryl sauntered into John's office "Hey cock sucker, there's a woman at the desk for you..." He laughed "I think she's got the wrong man..."

John looked up and imagined killing Daryl with a knife before just glaring and replying "What does she look like?" John thought of the women in his life, not many since he'd got with Sherlock...

"Kind of like a mouse, but I bet she could look good with some effort..." He smirked.

John frowned "Sorry...?"

"I'll tell her you don't want to see her then? I'm pretty sure she'd rather talk to me anyway..." Daryl kicked John's waste bin over to annoy him.

"No, no let her come in..." John had an idea that it might be Molly... But she didn't need effort, she looked pretty all the time!

"Fine, dick-licker..." Daryl smirked and watched John's reaction.

John shook his head and sniffed "Please stop it with the names..."

"Why should I?" Daryl laughed "It's not _natural_!" He walked out of the office to get Molly.

John swallowed and watched him leave, he could feel himself breaking inside. When he knew that no one was there, he let a small tear roll down one cheek, the salt landing on his lips.

Daryl sidled up to Molly with a smile plastered on his face "Hey gorgeous... The Queenie will see you now..." He smirked.

Molly's eyes widened as she looked at him in horror "What did you just say?"

"He's gay! So don't worry, he won't be interested in you... But I am, can I have your number?" Daryl grinned, he thought he was so smooth...

Nobody says that about John! Before she could stop herself she slapped him across the face "Get away you freak! John is my friend!" She stormed into John's office feeling hot and bothered because that wasn't her style...

John looked up and smiled at Molly "Sorry about him... He's new..."

Molly began to panic "Oh god in going to be arrested, arrested John!"

"Why? What did you do?" The doctor frowned in concern.

"I slapped him across the face..." Molly blushed but she was still panicking, she was Molly Hooper, she wasn't supposed to be arrested!

John smiled, wow Molly thank you so much... "Well... Thank you for that Molly..."

In reception Daryl turned to the receptionist "Did you see that?! I'm calling the police..."

The receptionist glared over we half rimmed spectacles at him, she knew what he was like, she knew he deserved it too. She commanded back "No you're not, go back to work."

Daryl blushed slightly and frowned, he knew he shouldn't say no to Agatha... "Ok..." He glared at the floor and went back to work.

The dark-haired girl was still freaking out, "But I'm going to be arrested!"

John laughed a little at Molly's innocence "No you won't!"

Molly frowned "But I just assaulted him!" Didn't people get arrested when they hurt people?

"But you probably had a reason... I mean, he's always a dick..." And don't I know it...

Molly sighed "Um... I guess..." She still wasn't convinced though.

"So what are you here for?" The stressed doctor left his paper work for a minute while he spoke to the younger woman.

"I just came to visit you because I haven't seen you in a while and to say... Congratulations?" Molly managed a smile.

"Why congratulations? But it's nice of you Molly..." John picked up his water and began to drink.

"Congratulations for Hamish I guess... And staying with them..." Molly paused and thought for a second "What I mean to say is.." She stopped again, squeezing her hands together "Congrats for not killing Sherlock." Then she thought about it again and shrugged "Or beating him to death..." Then she just gave up "Or anything really actually.." She nodded, satisfied that she'd covered everything. The she noticed John's small smile "Now I'm just rambling..." She blushed "Sorry. I'll stop.." She bit her lip a bit and looked a bit apprehensive.

The ex army doctor smiled and shook his head "Oh that..." He loved these little 'Molly moments' as he liked to call them "You're not rambling... Thanks for coming..."

She sighed a little in relief "How's it been? Oh and Sherlock says hi!"

"Everything's better... Oh did you see him?" John licked his lip absent-mindedly in his usual way.

Molly nodded "I just left your flat actually..."

The doctor imagined the flat, home, with Sherlock and Hamish... He sighed a little "Oh?"

Molly smiled "Hamish is so cute isn't he? He's like a mini Sherlock!"

"Yes he is..." John smiled proudly.

The mortician sat in a chair on the other side of John's desk "D'you get on with him well?"

"I love him like he's always been there..." John smiled bigger, he really wished they'd had Hamish since he was born, got to watch those first 6 months... John knew that Irene wouldn't have appreciated it as much as he would have...

"Oh that's so sweet!" Molly grinned happily, she was so excited that John had finally got a child, she knew he'd always wanted one.

The man shrugged "Well you can hardly not love him..."

"I guess... Irene obviously didn't love him much..." Molly's smile dropped a little.

"Obviously..." John sat and thought for a moment. What had Irene been like for a mother? Did she cuddle him? Kiss him? Hold him? Did she even acknowledge his existence?

"I'm sorry... I won't talk about Irene... Sorry I did it again, oh god..." The girl blushed and bit her lip again.

John smiled "No it's ok..."

Molly's smile picked back up again, eager to make the atmosphere happy again "Oh ok!"

"So..." The short man raised his eyebrows at Molly.

She looked around for topic inspiration "How's work?"

John didn't let his smile drop "Fine... Fine.." He knew _that_ was a complete lie.

"Good... Solved any cases with Sherlock recently?" Molly smiled, she loved seeing the two men working together like that.

"No not really..." The sandy-haired man hadn't had time really, Sherlock hadn't had many cases anyway and he'd missed the one that Hamish went to...

"Oh ok... I hope Sherlock doesn't take Hamish anywhere like that..." Molly frowned a little at the thought of such a young baby at a crime scene.

John sighed "Oh he already did..."

The dark-haired girl pulled a face "Oh god!" She shook her head "Stupid man..."

"Well yes... But it's Sherlock." The doctor was finding that he was using that reason more often lately.

"I guess..." Molly smiled again "He does stupid things a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does..." John shook his head and smiled.

"Well he has you, so you can make sure he doesn't do anything _too_ stupid..." Molly smiled happily, she knew that John kept an eye on Sherlock.

John laughed heartily "Yeah true..." He didn't want to imagine the crazy stuff that Sherlock would have done before he met John...

Molly tried to look at he watch but sighed when she remembered that it had broken and she'd left if at home "What time is it? My watch has broken..."

John glanced at his own watch, plain and regular, just like him. "It's almost two."

"Oh ok... Well I haven't had lunch yet, I'll go now..." Molly stood up with a smile.

"If you hang on a moment then I'll get lunch with you, I haven't had anything yet..." The doctor thought to himself, 'why would I want to eat here with Daryl?' He frowned a little.

"Oh ok!" Molly grinned, she loved having lunch with people!

"Where to?" John stood up and started tidying his papers away.

"I don't mind... There's a nice café down the road I think?" Molly had seen it the other day when she'd passed by, it smelt quite nice from outside.

"Oh sounds fine!" John shrugged his coat on.

"I'll be in reception..." Molly smiled and went to wait in the reception.

At the same moment Daryl walked out of an office and into the reception "Oh it's you... Be glad I'm not calling the police on you..." He glared at the small woman.

"Ok" John took his wallet and walked into the reception, he frowned when he notice Daryl and tried to avoid him. "Come on Molly..."

"I'm sorry... But you were mean.." Molly frowned at the homophobic man.

Daryl noticed that Agatha was away on a break and he smirked "Hey where are you going with the faggot?"

"Stop it Daryl..." John was walking towards the door.

Molly gasped and watched John before turning back to face Daryl "You're horrible!"

Daryl ignored Molly and threw another insult at John "Oh just shut up arse sniffer..."

John tried to ignore him but he felt so ashamed. He felt some tears prickling in his eyes as he walked out of the building.

Molly decide to drop it with Daryl she threw him one last dirty glare and followed John "He's so mean to you... Have you spoken to anyone about it? Sherlock?"

John shook his head "He's not mean... he is just Daryl. Lets not talk about this, ok?" He walked a bit faster so Molly couldn't see his ashamed face.

"It's awful that stuff he says to you!" Molly jogged a bit to keep up with John's military style walk "You should talk to Sherlock at least..."

John spotted the café and walked towards it "Lets just pretend it didn't happen..."

Molly frowned as she followed the army doctor "John! You need to talk to Sherlock!"

"No I don't..." John opened the door to the family owned café and went over to a free two-seater table, it had a checked red cloth and a little flower in the middle, how predictable.

Molly took the chair opposite John and rested her elbows on the table "Why?"

"It will only make it worse, and I am fine for looking after myself." John picked up a menu of an adjacent table and looked at it "What do you want? I'm thinking of a salad... and you?"

"If you say so..." Molly scolded herself in her thoughts, 'shut up about it now Molly!' "Um... Just a ham sandwich I think..."

"Ok..." John glanced around the café, looking for a waiter, he spotted a middle aged woman with greying hair "Waiter?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a minute to review and make our days!**


	17. You can't tell Daddy

**I told you guys that there'd be more when I got back! Enjoy this longer chapter! **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Stardiva: Sorry, Sherlock doesn't find out yet... That's coming up in a chapter soon, and trust us, it's gonna be great...**

**SpencerReidFan89: Thanks for the review, yes, I'm pretty sure anyone would have done more than slapped him... **

**zoofreakpkh: interesting idea... But sorry that doesn't happen...**

**imdrowninginfootwear: Thanks for another great review, don't worry, Sherlock will reap his revenge without killing him soon... Mwahahaha :) oh by the way we're glad to be your carrot ;) **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 17- You can't tell daddy

Mycroft had his umbrella hooked over his arm and his suitcase in the other hand as he went up the stairs to 221B as if it was his own home.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, with Hamish on his lap, the baby had just woken up from a nap.

Mycroft walked in the room with his eyes narrowed "Brother... and nephew I presume..."

Sherlock met his brother's eyes "Mycroft."

The older man raised an eyebrow slightly "So."

"Take a seat.." The detective pointed to John's chair with the violin bow that was in his free hand, his other gently resting on Hamish to keep him safe.

Mycroft sat in the worn seat and rested his umbrella against the chair arm "Where's John?"

"He's coming." Sherlock really couldn't cope with Mycroft alone, in fact, _any_ time with the man was unbearable.

The atmosphere was tight and the exchanges short and quick, like most of the brothers' conversations were. Mycroft nodded slightly "Fine."

"This is Hamish." Sherlock gestured to the baby on his lap with his head.

"So I noticed." The older brother narrowed his eyes at the small creature. The baby looked innocent, all Mycroft saw was his baby brother looking back at him like all those years ago.

The detective watched his brother's face for reactions "He's six months old."

"Good." Mycroft frowned a little, trying to imagine Irene Adler looking after such a tiny and fragile thing.

Sherlock decided to test his brother, he spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word "His mother is a dominatrix and his father is a sociopath. Off to a good start isn't he?" He topped it off with a sarcastic smile.

Mycroft replied just as sarcastically "Very well."

Sherlock took a breath threw his nose and let it out slowly "Can you pull of his records for me?"

The older man sighed "Already did."

"You excel yourself Mycroft... May I see them?" Sherlock had his eyes locked on Mycroft's and his mouth was twitching into a slight smile as he watched his brother closely.

Mycroft snapped his briefcase open and took the file out. It was definitely not of average thickness for a six month old baby, he passed it over.

Sherlock rested his violin bow down and took the file. He opened it and read through quickly. He tried to look as if he was disinterested, but he really wanted to know if his son had been cared for adequately. "Irene had a Caesarian section? I bet she _loves_ that scar..."

Mycroft stayed silent and just replied with an eyebrow raise.

Sherlock frowned as he read through a list of problems. "Admitted to hospital a few of times..." He looked down at Hamish and swallowed, he didn't like to think about his son in pain.

The older man watched his brother carefully, interested by the slight emotion that the detective was showing.

Sherlock read through more reports "The police and social services were sniffing around a bit... At least they were doing _something_ right for once..."

Mycroft switched his eyeline and looked at the baby. The small thing had had an... _interesting_ life so far, Mycroft sighed, he knew it was only going to get more interesting...

Sherlock was starting to get a bit interested in the social service report, they were actually about to do something about the situation. He turned a page and frowned at the scribbled notes 'Mother and son moved away. Level of care: Good.' Then at the generic squiggly line signature and date, about 2 months ago. Sherlock looked up at his brother annoyed "Then that's it. They just stopped. Did one of your government 'friends' get involved?" He narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Mycroft didn't flinch "No."

"So she just dropped off the radar? You really need to get your department sorted out Mycroft..." Sherlock tried to annoy Mycroft even more.

Mycroft sighed and looked up at the door as John walked in.

John nodded his head curtly at the man in his chair "Hello."

Sherlock smiled at his boyfriend "Hello John. Nice day?" He moved Hamish to a comfier position, so he was resting against his stomach.

"Hi, fine thank you" John sat on the arm of Sherlock's chair and rested a hand on Hamish's back* "How are you fella?" He smiled at the baby.

Mycroft watched and raised an eyebrow silently. Sherlock watched his brother's reaction and smirked.

The doctor stroked Hamish's back gently "I missed you kiddo..."

"He missed you too." Sherlock smiled sweetly at John and then at Mycroft.

John grinned at Sherlock and Mycroft just rolled his eyes at the dark haired man.

"What's wrong dear brother?" Sherlock shrugged in feign innocence.

Mycroft pretended to look disinterested, "Oh nothing. Don't mind me."

Sherlock shrugged and smiled over sweetly "I won't."

Mycroft rolled his eyes again. He had learned long ago not to get into a sass war with his brother.

John knew that his boyfriend wouldn't have been polite "Need something to drink, Mycroft?" He stood up.

The detective stroked Hamish's back gently and watched the doctor.

"That would be nice John." He narrowed his eyes at his brother making a point of the fact that he hadn't offered him. "Whiskey then if you don't mind." He looked back at the sandy haired man.

John looked at Sherlock and furrowed his brow, did they even have whiskey?

Sherlock took the hint "Top right hand corner cupboard John. I only keep it for Mycroft." He narrowed his eyes at the man in question. "Nice Single Malt Scottish whiskey do you?"

"Fine. Thank you John." Mycroft watched as John went over to the cupboard and took the whiskey. He turned around "Do you want some too, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's voice was blank of emotion as usual "A small glass. Join my brother in toasting my happiness."

John took 3 glasses and poured them, 2 proper measures and 1 half measure. He came back, gave Sherlock his half, Mycroft his full and held his own.

Mycroft smiled politely "Thank you." He took a sip, the whiskey was expensive, he could tell.

Sherlock held his glass, careful not to let Hamish get his hands near it.

John sat on the chair arm again and took a sip from his own.

Mycroft took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the strong whiskey "Well I don't have much time."

"Well then we'll toast and you can go." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his brother again.

"Well congratulations then brother dear and of course you too John." Mycroft took a drink from his whiskey properly.

John managed a grin "Cheers!" He drank with Mycroft.

"Cheers." Sherlock raised his glass and then took a sip. The doctor smiled at Hamish who was sat quietly on Sherlock's knee. The detective ran his finger around the lip of his glass as he looked around at the people in the room.

Mycroft finished his drink "Well, I have to go." He stood up, taking his umbrella and briefcase.

John looked at Mycroft "Oh yes. Sorry that I wasn't here earlier."

Mycroft smiled politely "Don't mind that John, there wasn't much to talk about anyway." He shot a glance at Sherlock. "Thank you for the drink." He shook hands with the doctor.

"Goodbye brother." The detective stayed in his chair.

"Farewell." Mycroft left the room and the atmosphere instantly calmed.

* * *

Sherlock looked up at John "Will you change Hamish's nappy for me?"

"Oh yes. Right, sorry" The doctor put his whiskey down then took Hamish from Sherlock's lap and started to walk towards the bathroom, kissing the baby's cute cheek.

"No need to be sorry John..." Sherlock finished his drink and put the glass on the coffee table before stretching his long legs out and crossing them at the bottom.

John went into the bathroom and started changing Hamish's nappy carefully.

Sherlock gazed into the fireplace and spoke to the room in general "Why were you late John?"

"Oh just a patient that took longer than usual, nothing special..." John cleaned Hamish up, who was just smiling and looking around the bathroom.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock was still gazing into the fireplace.

John came back with Hamish resting against his chest and looked over at the detective "Who's cooking tonight?"

Sherlock looked over "I'll cook if you like, what have we got in?"

John scoffed "I don't know, and I'm not going to look in that damn fridge!"

"Oh ok..." Sherlock stood up and went over to the fridge, looked in, ignored the body parts then turned to John again "How does tomato pasta sound?"

"Sounds fine..." John went back over to the sofa, picked his glass of whiskey back up. He took a sip before laying on his back and resting Hamish on his torso.

"I'll start later then..." Sherlock closed the fridge and went back to sit in his chair.

"Ok good..." John closed his eyes and Hamish started to wiggle around happily "Take it easy Hamish..."

Sherlock put his hands under his chin with his elbows on the arm chairs, he smiled at John and Hamish.

"He's so active today..." John secured the baby in place a bit more, this only made him move more.

"Probably because he hasn't been out..." Sherlock watched the little boy carefully.

"Oh..." Hamish giggled and squirmed a bit more, John had had enough "No that's enough now." He held Hamish slightly tighter so he couldn't move as much.

Sherlock frowned, that wasn't like John... Hamish only wanted to move around and have fun with his dad...

Hamish stopped moving as much and the doctor moved him up onto his chest.

The detective started to talk to John, testing his reactions "How are you today?"

John didn't move or open his eyes "Fine thank you. You?" John hated lying, he thought it was morally wrong and unacceptable, yet he couldn't stop lying about Daryl.

"Hamish and I have had fun..." Sherlock smiled slightly, except the Mycroft part, he had definitely enjoyed his day with his son.

"Oh, how so?" The doctor stroked Hamish's back gently, if he was honest with himself, he felt bad for snapping at the boy.

"Just doing things I guess... Oh and Hamish likes banana..." Sherlock smiled, remembering his son's amazed face when he first tasted the banana.

"Oh do you fella?" John carried on stroking the baby's back.

Sherlock swallowed, he was bored with walking on egg shells around his boyfriend, he cut to the point "Are you ok John? You seem..." He left his sentence open-ended to see if John would fill the gap by himself, a tactic he used often when trying to get information out of people.

John didn't fall for the trap "I seem what?" He opened his eyes and looked over at the taller man, frowning and absent-mindedly playing with Hamish's curls.

"Different." Sherlock used a generic word, another tactic.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." The doctor stayed calm, he reassured himself that his boyfriend knew nothing, and that was the way he wanted to keep it.

"When you go to work, you've been coming back differently recently..." Sherlock was watching John carefully, registering any sign of emotion or reaction.

"Must be the stress..." John brushed it off but his heart started to best faster. Hamish laid still, listening to the beat.

"What stress?" Sherlock looked at Hamish and deduced that John's heart was beating faster because he could see the look on the baby's face.

John frowned and tried to get off the subject "Just. Stress. Lots of work... I don't know."

"Why is your heart beating faster?" Sherlock widened his eyes slightly and he had a determined look on his face as he started to push for information.

"It's not..." John swallowed and used breathing techniques to calm down.

"Don't lie to me John." The dark haired man's voice went cold and quiet "It. Doesn't. Work."

"Stress...?" John tried again, desperate to leave the topic.

"_Why_ are you stressed?" Sherlock was staring into John's eyes.

"I don't know!" John shook his head defiantly.

The detective glanced at Hamish as he snapped back "Yes you do!"

Hamish looked back at him sadly as John sighed "A lot of work..."

"I know that's not true. You haven't even brought anything home with you. Therefore, not a lot of work." Sherlock challenged.

"Because I stay longer?" John hated himself for lying, but it had to be done.

"You didn't stay that much longer. And you only stayed because you had a patient." Sherlock knew he was running out of time, people only gave information in certain time, after a while you lost chance of getting anything.

"Well yes. Extra work." The doctor nearly wanted to just scream and let it all out, but he knew he shouldn't.

"John you're lying." The detective stated a simple truth. It was written all over his boyfriend, even Anderson could have seen it. Ok, maybe not, he's too much of an idiot.

"I'm not!" John switched the subject "Shouldn't you make dinner?"

The tall man didn't drop it "John. D'you _honestly_ think you can lie to me?"

"I'm not lying. Now make some dinner, I'm hungry." The doctor was desperately trying to deter Sherlock away.

Sherlock knew his time was up, he wasn't going to get anything else out of John like this "I honestly give up! I try to help you! You just lie to me!" He stood up angrily and went to the kitchen.

"I don't need help!" John felt so ashamed for lying, but he was glad that he had kind of won, he hadn't even mentioned Daryl. Hamish looked forlornly at Sherlock as he left.

"Yes you do." Sherlock grudgingly started to cook.

John ignored the detective, put his glass down and stood up with Hamish. He went upstairs to Hamish's room and laid him in his crib gently.

The doctor started speaking softly to his son "Molly was so sweet for coming today... She slapped Daryl, he deserved it, I hope it hurt... But now she knows... What if she tells daddy Hamish?" John could feel tears pricking in his eyes slightly.

John scooped Hamish up slightly and held him "Oh Hamish it was hard today..." He let a tear fall and land on the crib.

The baby was silent and clearly upset by his dad. John hugged him a bit more and whispered "All because of that stupid Daryl..." Hamish pulled a very sad face, he knew something was wrong but he was too young to know what.

"You can't tell daddy ok?" John kissed him on the cheek and laid him down properly.

Hamish frowned and John wiped his tears away "I'll check on you later this evening..." He went back downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please take a minute to review!**


	18. You're my soldier

**Sorry this took a while, a lot of stuff has happened... But it's here now! And I know it's shorter than usual... And not much happens, its a build up chapter... Sorry, the next chapter will be longer, I just didn't want to break it up and put part of it in here and the rest in the next one... (You'll see when I post the next chap x) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**SpencerReidFan89, bbcsherlocklover, ruvy91, Kuroi-Lumi, Edgar Allan HOE: thanks for the great reviews, love you all! **

**zoofreakpkh: Ok... You have very ****_interesting_**** ideas... Sorry, but Daryl doesn't suffer ****_that_**** much...**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 18- You're my soldier

**I want all the documents about John's surgery. New employees, new patients. Everything.**

**SH**

Mycroft replied straight away as John went back to the sofa and lied down, he was so tired from his hard day.

**Why?**

**MH**

Sherlock rolled his eyes, why did his brother always ask such questions?

**Just do it.**

**SH**

**Fine. You'll get them tomorrow.**

**MH**

Sherlock sighed, relieved that his brother had relented. The army doctor looked over and frowned but when Sherlock didn't acknowledge him he sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

**Good.**

**SH**

Sherlock finished his cooking before he served it up into dishes and put it on the table "Tomato pasta."

John looked over in confusion before he remembered "Oh yeah, right..." He got up and came over to the table, after he'd grabbed more wine from the kitchen side.

The detective sat down and began to eat, he looked at John and frowned as he sat with his glass of wine "More wine?"

"I thought it would taste good with it..." The older man began to eat, he did love it when Sherlock cooked, he was surprisingly good at it.

"Ok..." The tall man frowned anyway but didn't push his boyfriend for information.

John forced a smile and ate some more pasta, not making eye contact with the detective.

Sherlock was eating silently and watching the doctor with his sharp eyes. John dared a glanced up and immediately felt uncomfortable under the silent staring of his tall boyfriend, he broke the silence "It's nice..."

Sherlock could tell he was making John feel awkward but he kept staring regardless "Thank you."

John looked back at his plate as he took a sip of his wine. He could still feel the detective staring at him with those piercing eyes of his. It was making him feel _so_ uncomfortable!

Sherlock sniffed "I'm not going to stop staring until you tell me."

John looked up innocently "Hmm? What, oh it's delicious, you can cook more..." He went back to his food again.

Sherlock didn't push, he just replied shortly "I will."

"Good..." John drank more of the dark red wine and are more of his pasta, it was true, it was really nice.

The taller man decided that he'd had enough and sat back and just watched his boyfriend.

John glanced up again "Enough already?"

"Yes. Problem?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Uhm, no... Sorry..." John licked his lip and looked down again.

"D'you think Hamish would want to try some pasta?" The dark haired man loved to feed his son, it was so cute to see his face when he found a new food that he liked.

"I've put him in his crib, he'll be asleep now..." The doctor glanced at the baby monitor anyway.

"Oh ok.." Sherlock didn't mind, his son needed sleep and he respected that.

"Don't forget that thing we're doing tomorrow." John chewed through some more tomato coated pasta.

"What-" Sherlock remembered the swimming class "Oh..."

"Please don't tell me you forgot about it..." John looked up again, disappointed at the thin man.

The detective frowned at the disappointed look "No." He _hadn't_ forgotten! "Did you buy swimming clothes for us all?"

John frowned "Oh, no... I'll do it tomorrow when it's my break." John smiled a little at the thought of tomorrow at the swimming centre.

"What time is the swimming class?" Sherlock rested his chin on some fingers, using his middle finger to play with his lip slightly.

"From three to five... I'm going to finish work earlier." The doctor would be so thankful to leave Daryl and just go home early to his family.

"Oh ok, good." The dark haired man smiled a little, he knew that John deserved time off.

The shorter man took another sip of his wine, finished his meal and then drank the rest of the wine in his glass.

Sherlock watched carefully "What d'you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know... Not watching a film that's for sure." John frowned, he wasn't feeling like watching anything tonight.

"Oh ok..." The detective watched as John collected the dirty plates and left them by the sink, the doctor turned to him "You choose tonight."

The dark haired man thought for a second "I was thinking of playing. And you haven't written on your blog recently..."

"Playing?" Oh, no, I haven't since..." John trailed off, it was true, he'd left his blog after Reichenbach, all the messages were too overwhelming for him... Hate mail, petitions, crazy theories...

"Playing my violin. New ideas..." Sherlock smiled a little at John.

"Oh..." The doctor leant against the back of Sherlock's chair and looked down at his boyfriend.

The detective looked over his shoulder and up at John "Unless you don't want me to play?"

"Oh no go ahead, I'm going out then if you can handle hamish without me." The sandy haired man wanted a break. A break that involved alcohol and football.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to blog?" Sherlock sniffed and furrowed his eyebrows at the army doctor.

"I don't know yet... And I'm not feeling like it..." John knew _exactly _where he was going, he just didn't want to tell Sherlock because he knew he'd tell him not to go.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock frowned, John doesn't feel like blogging? He _always_ used to blog...

John caught Sherlock's gaze and held it, locking with those deep pools. Sherlock stared back silently.

The doctor sighed and went over to get his coat to go out.

The tall man watched his boyfriend "D'you want me to meet you at work tomorrow?"

John panicked "No!-" he realised that he was making his panic obvious so he calmed his voice "I'll come home..." He shrugged his usual coat on.

Sherlock blinked in surprise and frowned at John's outburst "Ok..."

The shorter man looked back again, with hope in his eyes and a rather pleading face that his boyfriend would read the signs and do something.

Sherlock skimmed his eyes over John's face and body language. He did read the signs. He stood up and walked over, standing in front of the army doctor and looking down at him. "I deduce that you want a hug."

John sighed in relief and swallowed, they hadn't even touched each other since he'd walked in, he nodded gratefully "Deduced correctly."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame and let John rest his sandy coloured head on his shoulder.

John felt the urge to cry but he held himself back "I love you Sherlock, don't ever leave me, you are an amazing boyfriend and father."

Sherlock was surprised by the sudden speech from the short man "Um... Ok..." He held his boyfriend a bit tighter.

John pulled away "Sherlock..." He had remembered what Daryl had said and he wanted to check, even if he _was _scared of the answer.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and cocked his head at the doctor slightly "What?"

"I am not a... not an... you know..." John didn't want to say it, it hurt too much.

"No I don't know. What?" Sherlock frowned in confusion at the army doctor, he really didn't know!

"An" John swallowed as he had to say it "Experiment... right?"

Sherlock's frown changed to concern "What? What do you mean?"

"You'll love me forever right?" John dropped his head and looked away, scared off what the taller man might admit.

The consulting detective moved closer to John and put his thin hand under John's chin. He turned his head back towards himself and looked into John's eyes "Why wouldn't I? What's made you act like this?" Sherlock's frowned deepened.

John looked down so he didn't have look into Sherlock's gaze "No, I just thought about it..."

"Of course I'll love you forever... You're my soldier." Sherlock swallowed, he didn't like to think that John had been questioning this...

The army doctor looked up again and locked eyes with his boyfriend "Thank you."

The taller man bent down a little and kissed John on the forehead "Be safe ok?" Sherlock meant it for the fact that John was going out, but in retrospect, he knew he meant it for the rest of John's life.

"I will..." John smiled and went out onto the landing, he trusted Sherlock, his mind was a little more at ease now.

"See you in a bit..." The detective watched John wonder off down the old stairs.

"Bye!" The sandy haired man wrapped his coat around himself a little more and went out to hail a cab.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a minute to review!**


	19. Gr8 JW

**Sorry guys, Daryl is back... But I think this is the last time, I can't remember... But anyway, less parentlock again... **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**ruvy91: Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**stardiva: Sherlock sorts it all out, don't worry ;D **

**bbcsherlocklover: 1) Thanks so much! 2) Look you got another shout out! :D 3) Thanks so much for that wonderful compliment!**

**wholocked: Thanks for the review! Glad you love the cuteness, but I think this chapter is a little more angsty... Well a lot more actually...**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. HOMOPHOBIA.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 19- Hamish's Minuet

Sherlock heard the door close and turned around to face the lounge again. He went over to his violin and picked it up, running his fingers down the bow. He found a blank music score music buried in a pile on the desk and took a pen. He neatly wrote out the title with a smile- 'Hamish's Minuet.' He took his violin and bow, closed his eyes and started to compose the piece.

After John managed to hail a taxi he sat in and told the driver to go to the nearest pub. After a short journey he paid the cockney cabbie and climbed out. He sighed and went into the cosy English pub. He went straight to the bar.

After a few pints, on top of the whiskey and wine he'd had earlier, John was feeling a bit worse for wear. He sat with some people he'd met, sipping a pint of Carling and chatting about the football. Some normalness for once.

Daryl walked into the pub, laughing and joking with his other friends. "Yeah, the faggot was shitting himself!" He laughed and went over to the bar.

John told a joke about the football to his friends, and he sighed a little in relief as it didn't fall flat but got the whole group laughing.

The laughing drew attention to the group and Daryl looked over, spotting John from behind. He grinned evilly and nudged his friend and pointed "That's the puff from work that I was telling you about..."

John took another sip from his 5th Carling and shuffled a bit, the seats around this table were a bit uncomfortable on his back.

Daryl grimaced "He's got a boyfriend, bit of a freak actually, but I bet he's chatting those poor guys up..." Daryl shouted across the pub crowd "Hey guys! Watch out! He's a faggot!" He pointed a finger at John's back as his friends laughed.

The doctor heard Daryl's voice and glanced back at him. He instantly regretted it and turned away quickly.

The trainee doctor smirked "Wahay! How's it goin' Queenie?!" He laughed and glanced at his friends, feeling like top dog.

John ignored the homophobic man and took some gulps from his pint. Some of his new football friends had started to look at him.

Daryl sauntered over and spoke to the football fans that John was sat with "Did he tell you he was gay? He's probably turned on by the sight of you all, you know that?" He smirked at the awkward looks on the men's faces.

John was bright red from embarrassment and he was fighting the strong urge just to run to the bathroom and hide until it all went away.

The pub men shuffled awkwardly "Uhm... Hey shall we go get more drinks?" One asked and another quickly replied "Yeah! I'll join you..." They glanced at John before they _all_ got up and went to the bar, obviously whispering between them.

Daryl laughed with his friends "Oh look! Don't want to talk to you _now_, do they dick licker?"

John pleaded shamefully "Stop it please... I was here to forget a-a-about you.."

The trainee doctor pulled a disgusted face "Forget about me? Why? Were you thinking about me? Ugh that's disgusting!" He laughed heartily again.

"N-no " The older man shook his head defiantly "About what you do to m-me..."

Daryl twisted his words evilly "What I _do_ to you? Do I turn you on _that_ much?" He laughed even harder with his gang of homophobic friends.

John pulled a face and he could tell he was stuttering and slurring, partly because of the alcohol, partly because he was upset. He shook his head quickly "NOOO o-o-h god... you h-hurt mee.."

"I don't hurt you! Why would even touch you!" Daryl pretended to be sick at the thought "Why would I want to touch you? I could get the gay disease..."

John wiped a tear from his eye as the last comment sank in, a _disease_... He seemed to lose most of his ability to speak "No-noot.. physi- physi- physically... I mean... Mentally... And I donnn'tt have a disease..."

The homophobic man laughed at the doctor's speech "Are you pissed?"

John answered in the same way that most drunk people did "No?"

"How much have you had to drink?!" The younger man was laughing at John's state.

The shorter man thought a bit before putting his thumb and forefinger about a centimetre away from each other "This much..?"

Daryl laughed loudly "The arse invader is wasted!"

John didn't even know what to say to that. He just sat there looking offended, he felt like someone was just throwing knives at his heart again and again.

"On a work night too! Tut tut!" The younger man shook his head in feigned disapproval.

"I- I- I-" John couldn't finish his sentence at all.

Daryl stepped up the insults "Go home cock sucker, no one wants you here!"

The doctor snapped. He began to cry.

The younger man laughed "Oh my _god_! Look, it's crying!"

"I- I- I have a.. Name.." John sniffed, trying to stop crying in front of his bully.

"Oh yeah I forgot! It's John isn't it? John the cock swallower!" He laughed and high-fived one of his gang.

The army doctor snapped even more and shouted back "Sto-p it!"

The younger man grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted in his face "Go home arse licker!"

"N-no!" John looked away so his face wasn't close to Daryl's as he made the stupid mistake of not just leaving.

"You won't go home?! Why would you stay here? Your bum buddy is at home!" Daryl frowned as he gripped John's shoulders tighter.

"B-but everyonee has the righttt to b-be here..." The army doctor winced at the tight hands on his shoulders

"Fine then! Stay! But I'm not going to leave you alone!" Daryl could stay and aggravate the doctor all night, he was up for it.

Sherlock sat, feeding Hamish, it was getting late now and he was worrying about the whereabouts of his boyfriend. He texted John-

**Are you ok?**

**SH**

John heard his phone beep as he replied indignantly "Why- why?"

He tapped back a drunken reply,

**Ys fain**

**JW **

Daryl laughed with his friends "Aaaw is your bum buddy missing you?"

Sherlock read the reply and frowned as he put the spoon down for a second, much to Hamish's dismay.

**Why are you typing weirdly?**

**SH **

John shook his head "Nooo..."

**Imnt**

**JW **

Daryl raised an eyebrow "Who are you texting then?"

**That doesn't even make sense John. **

**SH **

"Noowbowwdy.." John slurred, he knew he'd had way too much to drink...

**Lve me alne**

**JW **

Daryl laughed again, he was loving watching the shorter man protesting to everything he said. "You are /so/ pissed!"

**John I'm worried about you. Where are you?**

**SH **

"I'm nott..." John pushed past Daryl and his gang and went over to the bar.

**Nowere**

**JW **

The bartender walked over with a frown and looked at John, he coughed to get his attention "Excuse me mate, but I think you've had enough... D'you want me to call you a cab?"

Sherlock frowned at his phone as Hamish looked on dejectedly.

**John. Tell me. **

**SH**

John shook his head and pointed a lazy finger at the bartender "No. Another one pleassssse. I'm the one thaaaat payss..." He went back to texting.

**Wat**

**JW **

The bartender shook his head "Nah mate, you're going home."

Sherlock's eyes widened slightly as his brain clicked. He muttered to himself "Stupid, stupid, stupid Sherlock!"

**Which pub are you in?**

**SH **

John groaned and gave up "Fine... Be that waaay.."

**Im nt**

**JW **

The bartender sympathised with the man slightly, "D'you want me to call a cab?"

Sherlock was getting angrier and more worried by the second.

**Tell me god dammit. **

**SH **

John accepted the mans kindness "Fine..."

**2 I8**

**JW **

The bartender turned around and ordered a taxi on the speed dial number he had stored. He turned back again to see John tapping the bar with his fingers. "Go wait outside mate..."

Daryl grinned and waved at John patronisingly. He called over in a sickly sweet voice. "Goodbye dick licker!"

John's text tone went off again.

**That made no sense either! **

**SH **

"Fineeee..." John stumbled outside "F- fuck you..."

Daryl glared "What did you just say to me?!"

The bartender waved his hand "Leave it. He's pissed..."

John plonked himself down on the pavement and checked his phone again.

**It ss dark**

**JW**

Sherlock frowned, why was John outside?! Hamish watched his daddy with big eyes, he knew something was wrong...

**I know! That's why I'm worried about you! Why are you outside?!**

**SH **

**Im colld**

**JW **

**Why. Are. You. Outside?**

**SH **

**Hye**

**JW**

**What was that supposed to be?**

**SH **

**Imasldier**

**JW **

**I know you're a soldier. You're my soldier. That's why I'm worried about you. Now tell me exactly where you are. Or what you can see.**

**SH **

John looked up as a black cab pulled up in front of him.

**Acar**

**JW **

Sherlock's heart was beating at double it's speed. All he could think about was John being hit by a car, and he couldn't afford to think like that.

**You better not be in the road. **

**SH **

The cab driver wound the passenger window down, he shouted through "Is this cab for you mate?"

"I thinkssss sooo..." John blinked drunkenly as the voice seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"Get in then!" The cab driver rolled his eyes, _another_ drunkard, great.

"Sorryyy.." John tried to get up but failed. His body wanted to stay on the curb.

The balding taxi driver sighed and got out of the cab, he walked around to John and picked him up of the floor with his strong arms. The burly man opened the cab door basically threw John onto the seat in the back. He re-closed the door and got back in. He'd done that many times before... "D'you even know where you have to go?" He asked through the plastic screen.

John thought hard, fighting through his drunk brain to find an address, his mind remembered a little. "Baker? 221 Baker?"

The cabbie rolled his eyes, even if it was wrong, he was just making more money anyway. He set off driving.

Sherlock had left John's silence long enough. He honestly thought the man he loved has been hit by a car and killed. He tried again.

**You didn't reply. **

**SH **

John heard a noise. It must be that stupid phone that Harry gave him in his pocket. He frowned as he read the text.

**Whos SH**

**JW**

Sherlock let out a breath that he hasn't realised he'd been holding as John replied.

**It's me! Sherlock! Your boyfriend!**

**SH **

**But im lonly **

**JW **

**You're not lonely! You have me! And a son!**

**SH **

**But im gay**

**JW **

**He's /my/ son John. **

**SH **

**Gr8**

**JW**

**Look. Send me a picture of what you can see. **

**SH **

**How to do wht**

**JW**

Sherlock swallowed and glanced at Hamish, how much had John had to drink? He knew John disapproved of drinking because of his sister, so the doctor must have had a reason...

**Open the camera phone app. Take a picture. Send it to me. **

**SH**

**o**

**JW**

**Have you done it yet?**

**SH**

John opened the camera app and sent Sherlock a zoomed in picture of the cabbie's ear by accident.

Sherlock frowned at the picture, he was on the pavement first, then a car came, now he took a picture of an ear, the angle clearly showing that John was behind. He's in a taxi. Thank god. As long as this wasn't a repeat of a Study In Pink this was ok.

**Are you in a taxi?**

**SH **

**John shivered **

**Im cold**

**JW **

Sherlock was getting _very_ angry at his boyfriend's uncooperativeness.

**I know you're cold!**

**SH **

Unaware to John, the cab was driving down Baker Street now.

**Nw im hot**

**JW **

**Why?**

**SH **

The cab pulled up outside 221 and the driver turned to John. "£6.23 please mate..."

John found a £50 note in his pocket and thrust it at the driver "Herree.."

The driver shook his head and gave John the change.

John smiled "No keeeep that..." He winked at the driver.

The driver shook his head once again "Look mate, you're drunk, I'm not taking loads of money from a drunk, you'll regret it later..." He reached through and put the money in John's jacket pocket.

John smiled as he groped his way out of the taxi "I like youuu." He managed to get out and leant against the taxi.

The cabbie got another call out, he had to go "Get off the cab mate... Go inside."

Sherlock heard a taxi engine outside and grabbed Hamish. He ran upstairs with him and laid him in his crib "Just be good Hamish ok?" He ran back downstairs.

John pushed himself off the cab "Oook..."

The army doctor stumbled to the door as everything was twisting, he leant against the hard surface for support.

At that moment Sherlock yanked the front door open and caught the shorter man as he fell inside **"JOHN?!"**

* * *

**A review would be nice! xx**


	20. I want you, I need you

**Sorry these updates are taking slightly longer, and I know they aren't as long... But life is a bit hectic at the minute... But I'll always get them up ASAP x**

**Oh and I remembered! It ****_was_**** the last Daryl chapter! Hooray! **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them!**

**Sendai: Hi! Thanks for the review, don't worry, it'll get resolved soon! Oh and Sherlock was with Irene before he was boyfriends with John ;)**

**thislongstoryshort: Sherlock 'meets' Daryl soon!**

**person (Guest) : Thanks for the review, and sorry, but Daryl doesn't die... But that was the last chapter of him bullying John!**

**imdrowninginfootwear: Firstly, thanks for reviewing all the chapters! **

**17) Yay, you liked all those things! :) And actually, no, Sherlock didn't hear over the baby monitor... But don't worry, it shall get sorted soon!**

**18) Hope you didn't stay as a mushy pile for long! I can see where you're coming from... But Sherlock doesn't go to (wait nm why am I saying this, you've read chapter 19 so you know he doesn't go to his work. *facepalm*) Aaaanyway, thanks for this review!**

**19) Ok so I am definitely getting the impression that you don't like Daryl. Well ok, no one does. Haha glad you enjoyed the drunk texting! And yes, nice cabbie, not a murderer like in the Study In Pink ;) **

**ruvy91: Do not fear! A resolution will be on it's way soon!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 20- I want you, I need you. (Woo I made it to the 20's :D)

John smiled drunkenly as he was caught in some long, thin arms "Whoo..."

Sherlock looked down at his soldier, weak and limp in his arms "What the _fuck _have you been doing?!"

"I'm cold..." The army doctor wasn't even listening to his boyfriend.

Sherlock glared, he'd told John to 'be safe' and John had said he would. This wasn't safe. "I don't care!" The detective dragged John up and held him so he was stood up. "What did you do this for?!" He sounded angry, but he just wanted to know what was upsetting his boyfriend so badly.

The army doctor shivered and tried to form a reply "I don't..." He didn't finish.

"You're going to bed." Sherlock turned around so he was behind John and started to move him towards the stairs.

John pulled a drunken flirty smile "Come with meeee..."

"John, I will _happily_ come to bed with you when you are sober. Now come on..." He moved the shorter man up the stairs.

"I want you, I _need_ you." John was being flirty but he also meant it deep down, he had always needed the detective.

"Just at least let me put Hamish to bed first..." They reached the top of the stairs and Sherlock moved John into their shared flat.

"Who's.." John frowned as he tried to recall the name the taller man had just said.

"Hamish? He's my son." Sherlock manoeuvred the sandy haired man towards their bedroom.

"Oh." Drunk John had secretly wished that it was _his _biological son... But then he remembered that he didn't have actual kids as he almost tripped over his own feet.

Sherlock flopped John onto the bed "Now go to sleep."

"But I thought you..." John looked up at the other man and smirked.

"John! I told you, let me put Hamish to bed, and then I'll come to bed, but nothing will happen, you're pissed for God's sake!" Sherlock was getting a bit annoyed by his boyfriend's advances.

"Stupid..." The army doctor pouted and closed his eyes reluctantly.

"Whatever John..." The taller man frowned and went upstairs. Hamish was already changed but he was sat in his crib looking at Sherlock, he could tell something was wrong. "Dad's fine Hamish... Come on it's bed time..."

Downstairs, John was struggling with the duvet drunkenly "Mhmpff..." He grunted as he got annoyed at the sheets.

Sherlock laid Hamish down properly and tucked him in "Nighty night Hamish..."

John gave up with the duvet and just lied still, partly under the damn thing, partly out of it.

The detective kissed the baby on the cheek and then came back downstairs to his shared room. "You're not going to work tomorrow you know."

"What work... Cold..." John had no idea what his boyfriend was on about.

"Never mind..." The taller man came over and gently folded John under the duvet so he was warm.

"Now you..." John snuggled down into the duvet, it was warm and cosy and he needed that right now.

Sherlock sighed and took of his clothes off so he could at least get changed.

John smiled again, trying to be flirty "Oh if you want it /that/ wayyy..."

"No John, just go to sleep." The detective went over to his drawers to find some sleepwear.

"Fineeeee..." John pouted and made himself comfier in the bed. Sherlock found some sleepwear, put it on and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend.

The army doctor was feeling light headed "Green..."

"Green?" Sheetlock frowned, he had no idea what that could mean. He searched his mind palace a bit, but found nothing of significance to John.

The doctor yawned and moved to try and get comfy again "Eyes..."

Sherlock sighed "What about them?" John was talking random, drunken talk. Not interesting at all.

"Pretty..." The shorter man closed his eyes half way but blinked slowly.

"Who has pretty eyes?" Sherlock frowned as he buried his curly haired head deeper into the pillow.

"Shurlawk..." John smiled tiredly and drunkenly.

"Sherlock? Me?" The detective didn't consider himself to have 'pretty green eyes'. Well John probably didn't either, he was just saying it because he was drunk.

"You? I'm tired..." John yawned and snuggled into the duvet a bit more.

"Go to sleep then!" The taller man frowned, he'd been saying that for ages!

"Mmm..." The doctor frowned as he closed his eyes and tried to rest his brain.

Sherlock moved closer to John and talked right in his ear. "Why did you do this John? Why?"

John could feel Sherlock's breath tickling his ear and he flinched a little "I'm ok..."

"No you're not." 'Or you wouldn't have done this to yourself you idiot.'

"M..." John was tired and he didn't know what to say. He knew he was the exact opposite of ok but he didn't want to tell Sherlock.

The detective sighed "Sleep..." He moved a tiny bit away from John's ear, but stayed close enough to show he was protecting him and he was there for him.

John dragged his heavy eyelids open and instantly regretted it as the world seeped in and his ears were pounding.

Sherlock was awake as usual, he hadn't slept much all night either because Hamish had been up a lot, he'd known that something was wrong with his dad... "Good morning John."

The ex army doctor groaned at his boyfriend "Shhh..." He squeezed his eyes closed again.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

John glared with his eyes closed. All he wanted right now was silence. "Sshhhh..."

"No John. Don't make me get Hamish, he'll make even /more/ noise." Sherlock's threat of bringing in a 6 month old tired baby seemed to work.

John groaned harder "No.." He buried his head in the pillow as he started to remember some stuff.

"Well then." The detective glanced at the shorter man.

John didn't reply, all he could think was 'Stop talking please, I've made an amazing fool out of myself...'

"D'you know what you looked like last night? Bad example for Hamish..." Sherlock hated having to be cold to John, but it had to be done as it seemed to be the only way to get the point across.

The older man felt tears filling up his eyes as he buried himself into the pillow and duvet even more.

"John can you face me please?" Sherlock was staring at the back of John's head now.

The sandy haired man didn't answer as he tried not to burst out crying.

The detective sighed "John. What happened?"

John mumbled into the pillow "Can it wait please?"

"Not really..." Sherlock wanted to get to the bottom of this, sooner rather than later.

"Well it has to..." John sniffed in the pillow.

"Why?" The taller man frowned, all he wanted to know was what was hurting his love...

"Because I have a terrible hangover, that is why." John groaned, all he wanted was silence!

"Well it's your own fault." Sherlock told it bluntly, he wasn't going to sugar coat and candy wrap everything just because it was his boyfriend.

The army doctor immediately thought, 'And Daryl's.' but he kept his mouth shut but hummed back to show he was listening "Hmm.."

"I need to get Hamish now." The thin man frowned.

John let out an incredibly loud groan and buried himself so far down he nearly went through to the other side.

"I'll keep him in the lounge." Sherlock got up off the bed and started walking towards the door.

John immediately felt the empty space as the weight of Sherlock lifted off the bed. He sighed "Thanks..."

The dark haired man went upstairs and scooped Hamish out of his crib "Morning Hamish..." He pecked the baby with a light kiss on his hair.

John felt like his head was going to burst and he wouldn't open his eyes out of fear to see the harsh light of day.

"We'll put you in your rocker in the lounge..." The detective expertly balanced Hamish on his hip and went back downstairs.

The ex army doctor felt so ashamed, he finally let his tears go and he sobbed into the pillow as quietly as possible.

Sherlock put Hamish into the light blue rocker and decided to change his clothes later, besides, the baby looked cuter in his pyjamas.

John sniffed all his tears up and decided to go to the bathroom. He dragged his eyes open again and winced at the light as he got out of bed and made his way to the en suite bathroom slowly.

Sherlock found a jar of food for Hamish, put his bib on him and started to feed him the soft food with the special spoon. He smiled a little as the mush dribbled on the baby's chin a bit.

The army doctor reached the bathroom and laid on the cold ground, trying to help his headache and general hangover.

The tall man wiped some food off Hamish's face as he began to talk to him "How're you Hamish?"

The baby made no noise, it made it obvious that he was sad. That and he looked at Sherlock forlornly, he was obviously missing his dad a lot.

John felt nauseous but he kept laying down for the sake of his head. It felt like a million drums were being played at once.

"Are you sad? Are you missing dad?" Sherlock was feeding Hamish carefully, pulling faces sometimes as he battled with trying to get the food actually into the tiny hole.

Hamish looked at the tall man. His eyes were showing his thoughts, 'Yes daddy, I miss my dad so much... Where did he go?'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Write a review? **


	21. No, one's enough

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! We love to read them! **

** .35: If anyone in class asks you why you're tired, just say "Parentlock Fanfiction." And face plant the desk and sleep. (Ok that was weird. Yeah I write this at night and my weirdness comes out... Wait it's always out...) **

**Sendai: Apologies for the tension. And Sherlock finds out soon... **

**bbcsherlocklover: He is! Just look at his parents! ;D**

**imdrowninginfootwear: Another great review! I know things get better soon, it just depends on what chapter I write it into...**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 21- "No, one's enough…" 

"You can see him later..." Sherlock fed a bit more of the food to Hamish.

The army doctor pulled himself up and leant over the toilet bowl. He started to heave.

Sherlock carried on feeding Hamish carefully as he spoke a bit louder to John "John? Are you ok?" John didn't reply as he was too busy trying not to puke everything up. Hamish took another bite as he looked up at his daddy with puffy round cheeks and adorable sparkly eyes.

Sherlock smiled at the baby's cuteness as he tried again "John?" The army doctor didn't reply again. The taller man tried _again_ "John what's wrong?"

John spluttered as be took a deep breath and managed to shout back "What d'you think?!" Hamish looked at the food in the detective's long hands and used his own small hands to try to grab it.

"Ok... Sorry..." Sherlock moved the food away from the wandering hands "Don't get it all over your hands Hamish..." He frowned as it was a little too late as the baby had some on his tiny fingers.

The sandy-haired man managed to swallow some paracetamol from the bathroom cupboard before he weakly ambled back to bed with a bucket.

The baby clapped his hands and the food went on the rocker and table. Sherlock frowned "Ugh Hamish! That's going everywhere!"

Hamish was surprised by the man and looked up at him, a bit scared as he kept quiet and stopped clapping. In the bedroom John laid down, feeling like he was about to die.

"No don't be scared... Sorry..." The dark-haired man hated it when he scared his son, the fear in his eyes reminded him of John's whenever he was scared... And he didn't like that. At all.

Sherlock tried to feed another spoon to the baby but Hamish pouted and turned his head away from the food.

"Have you had enough?" The detective sighed, Hamish hadn't eaten the whole small pot, and surely that wasn't enough for a growing baby?

The small boy stretched his arms out and looked up at his daddy with his head cocked to one side.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock could guess what the baby wanted... He just wanted his dad...

"Dadada" Hamish stretched as much as possible in the direction of John and Sherlock's room.

The detective had guessed right and he sighed "You want John..." He shook his head "No you can't have him..."

The baby looked back with a _very_ sad face, like someone had just ripped his teddy to shreds in front of him.

Sherlock frowned. He bloody well hated that face. It was just so awful... "Please don't give me that face..."

Hamish ignored him and started to let his eyes fill up with tiny tears.

"Don't cry either..." The father tried a different tactic. He put on a fake smile and waved his hands in mock excitement "Hey Hamish, we're going swimming tonight!"

The baby wasn't buying it at all. He just stared back, looking even sadder.

It was killing the detective as his smile began to fade a little but he kept trying to cheer up the infant "Swimming with daddy and dad! That's fun isn't it?"

Hamish still didn't stop and he stretched as he searched around for any sign of his beloved dad.

Sherlock sighed as he realised his efforts had failed "You can't have him..." Now it was the taller man's turn to pull an incredibly sad face.

The infant's lip began to quiver and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

It was too much for Sherlock now. That single tear reminded him of Reichenbach and his own tear on the top of St Barts. He sighed and gave in "Fine..." He picked Hamish up from the rocker and walked to his bedroom door and stopped "John?"

"Hmm?" John put the bucket down and wiped some tears away that had gathered on his cheeks.

Sherlock was glad of a reply "Hamish wants you..."

The doctor's eyes lit up a bit, the little boy he'd only met so recently, _wanted_ him. "Does he really?" John tried to sit up but he just failed and laid back down again.

"He's sad because he can't see you..." Sherlock glanced down at the baby's still sad face and it made him sad too.

The army doctor didn't like to think his son was sad... "Fine..."

Sherlock went in and carried the baby over to the bed, he sat down next to his boyfriend.

The baby went quiet and looked at his dad curiously as the sandy-haired man closed his eyes.

Sherlock frowned "At least say hello to him John."

"Hi Hamish..." The army doctor smiled weakly. Hamish looked at John and then at Sherlock dejectedly.

John fluttered his eyes open and looked at his boyfriend that was frowning at him. He realised what he was doing and reached over to stroke his son's leg "Sorry fella..." John felt so ashamed it was unbelievable.

Hamish was so confused, he looked at Sherlock, he had no idea what was wrong with his dad and it made him very sad. The detective sighed, was it a good idea to bring Hamish in here?

The baby frowned and moved closer to his dad, he could definitely tell something was wrong...

The taller man watched "I told you he was missing you..." If Sherlock was honest with himself, he was missing normal, happy John too.

Hamish tried his best to lie against the army doctor and John could feel tears threatening to spill but he held them back. Sherlock let go of Hamish so the baby could move properly onto John. The baby's small face was pushed up to John's cheek and Hamish moved his mouth a little as if he were kissing his dad.

"Oh Hamish..." The army doctor smiled a little and gently threaded his arm around Hamish.

"He loves you..." Sherlock smiled at his boys, they looked so perfect together.

"I love him too." John stroked Hamish's tummy and the baby giggled cutely as usual.

"Good..." Sherlock watched a John laid his head against Hamish's causing the baby to smile. "You look good with kids John..."

"How d'you mean?" The doctor frowned as he could feel the nausea coming back slowly.

"You should have had kids with someone..." The detective thought about the women that John had been with while he knew him. He guessed that at least _one_ of them would have been an ok mother...

John looked at Sherlock and frowned slightly "I'm gay..."

"You had dates with women!" The detective pulled a face, a far as he knew, John had _only_ had dates with women before.

The ex-army doctor sighed and spoke honestly "But I didn't love them..."

Sherlock blinked, John had always been so annoyed at him when he had prevented his dates going well! He thought about it for a second, maybe John went on all those dates to distract him from his sexuality and feelings for the detective, trying to prove to himself that he was straight. It obviously hadn't worked.

"Yes, or else I wouldn't be gay would I?" John had known all along that he was gay, he'd just hidden it for all of his life, dating numerous women to try and change himself, denying his feelings towards other men and trying his best to find other women attractive. It just hadn't worked and he'd finally admitted it to the World's Only Consulting Detective, now his boyfriend that he loved and cherished.

"You could be bisexual?" Sherlock was watching his son laying quietly and listening to his parent's talking as he looked round.

"I couldn't have had kids with them Sherlock..." John knew he'd have loved it, but he knew he'd have just let them down eventually.

"Oh ok… Well it's a shame... Because you're a great dad..." The dark haired man smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

John pretended to be scared "Don't tell me you want another kid!"

Sherlock chuckled slightly "No, one's enough…" He smiled at his son, yep, as much as he loved Hamish, one was definitely enough.

The doctor smirked "That's what I thought…" He couldn't imagine Sherlock trying to juggle one baby's nappy change and another kid's packed lunch for school, even though it would be cute to see the detective with more than one.

"He's still lovely though…" Sherlock reached out a long thin hand and stroked the baby's curly locks.

"Yeah!" John smiled, Hamish was like the perfect baby to say he'd had such a rocky upbringing so far. The baby turned around to face Sherlock. The detective waved back a little "Hi Hamish!"

The army doctor smiled as he closed his eyes and let go of Hamish's leg. The baby giggled at his daddy.

Sherlock pulled a mock face of shock as he teased the baby a little "Are you laughing at me Hamish?"

"Mmhhhpf" The baby giggled louder and wiggled around a bit. The detective dropped his face and watched in concern "Careful Hamish, you've just eaten…" The baby turned back around to face John as Sherlock rolled his eyes as he spoke "I think it will do him good if we take him swimming..." He had to admit the truth, the baby would be better if he got out of the house "I'll get the swimming stuff later…"

John opened his eyes again "Great…" Hamish wiggled happily, he was so happy that his dad and daddy were happy and together.

"Are you staying in bed for a bit?" Sherlock played with a bit of the duvet as he smiled at his son and boyfriend.

John tried to sit up again but failed _again_ "Ye-yeah apparently yes" He sighed at his body's uselessness as Hamish clapped his hands.

"Oh ok…" The detective wasn't really that bothered but apparently his reply showed that he was as John whispered "Sorry."

Sherlock smiled a little "No it's ok... D'you want me to leave Hamish with you?"

The army doctor looked at the young infant "You can, but if he makes too much noise please get him away then..."

"Ok..." Sherlock got up and straightened his suit jacket "See you in a bit..." John smiled "Thank you"

Sherlock went to the lounge and took his phone, he texted his brother

**When can I have my documents? **  
**SH**

_**I'll bring them in 5 minutes.**_  
_**MH**_

In the bedroom John took Hamish and gently tucked him under the duvet with him so they were both warm and comfy together. The baby snuggled against his dad.

**Drop them off at the door**  
**SH**

The doorbell rang just as Sherlock took his finger off the send button, a reply came through immediately

_**Done.**_  
_**MH**_

John put his arms around Hamish and made them lay cheek to cheek. Hamish reached his hand up gently to John's mouth and pressed lightly against it.

**Thank you. **  
**SH**

Sherlock went to the door and collected the documents, he took them back into the lounge and sat in his usual chair.

John could feel Hamish's hand as it stroked his cheek but he didn't move away "You are one of a kind little fella." The baby giggled.

In the lounge Sherlock was reading through the documents at super speed, remembering every bit of information that could be relevant. A name jumped out at him and he muttered to himself "Daryl Jacobs…" He texted Mycroft again

**Text me everything you know about Daryl Jacobs. Birth date- 23/10/83 **  
**SH**

_**Someone special? **_  
_**MH**_

Sherlock read the reply and rolled his eyes as he typed back  
**Just do it Mycroft. **  
**SH**

_**Fine.**_  
_**MH**_

**Thank you. **  
**SH**

_**Daryl Jacobs. Born in Wales. Divorced parents. 2 times arrested for being drunk, 1 time for calling names at an officer. Moved to London 20 days ago. Works at the Barts. **_  
_**MH**_

Sherlock swallowed as he texted back the next reply

**Look up ****_anything_**** to do with homosexuality. Homophobic tendencies, any negative homosexual experiences. **  
**SH**

**_Called the officer multiple very creative names about preferring the same gender._**  
**_MH_**

The detective pieced it all together as usual and stared blankly for a second before typing back a reply slowly

**Thank you. **  
**SH**

**_What are you planning to do?_**  
**_MH_**

**Nothing. **  
**SH**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please a review! :)


	22. The truth

**Firstly, I really want to follow new people on Tumblr and Twitter, and I'd love to follow my readers! So if you want me to follow you, leave a review and just stick your URL at the bottom ;D Oh and a followback might be nice too ;3 Love you all! x**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for the epic reviews, they make us so happy! **

**Sendai: Oh don't worry, Sherlock definitely doesn't do nothing... ;)**

**stardiva: Haha and I love the phrase 'DIVA SNAP'! **

**imdrowninginfootwear: *praises the ground you walk on* Yet another great review, you never fail to make me grin when I read your reviews! **

**Merthur True Love: Thanks you! I love you too for reading it ;D **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. HOMOPHOBIA**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 22- The truth

Sherlock stared for a second, deciding what to do, Mycroft sent another text.

**Well whatever you do, don't say you got anything from me. **

**MH**

Sherlock frowned but just tapped back-

**I won't. **

**SH **

He pocketed his phone and took a deep breath before going back into his room. He didn't want his son to see this... He scooped Hamish out from underneath John and the duvet and turned to take him upstairs.

John protested "Hey I was enjoying that!"

The detective spoke back calmly but sternly as he stopped "He's going to have a nap."

John frowned, he was annoyed that his boyfriend had broken his bonding time, "He could just have a nap here with me..."

"No. He's going upstairs." Sherlock wasn't going to give in, he really didn't want Hamish to see this...

"Woah... So serious." The doctor glared at his boyfriend before rolling over.

Sherlock sighed "Just stay there John." He balanced the confused baby on his hip and went upstairs as he heard the doctor mumble "I liked it better when you were soft to me..."

The detective laid Hamish down and spoke softly to him "See you in a bit Hamish, daddy and dad have to sort something out ok?"

The infant looked back sadly as he was aware that the warm comfort of the ex army doctor had disappeared.

Sherlock winced as he saw the sadness, he /hated/ that face. "Don't look at me like that, it's for your own good."

The baby grabbed his blanket and looked at John the teddy that was a bit too far away from him.

The detective followed his eyeline "D'you want that?" He pointed at the soft plush teddy.

Hamish opened his arms widely in reply, he /needed/ his teddy if his dad wasn't allowed to hold him.

Sherlock bent down and passed Hamish the teddy "Look, that teddy is called John too..." The infant took it and hugged it tightly in his arms. Sherlock smiled a little at the cuteness "See you in a bit..." Hamish closed his eyes and snuggle against the teddy sadly. His round cheeks and slight sadness was unbelievably cute and Sherlock shook his head in disbelief before he went back downstairs.

The detective went back downstairs to his room, he sat on the edge of the bed next to John and stroked his hair behind his ear as he decided to go for the soft approach.

John flinched a little "Don't give me that..."

"What?" Sherlock carried on, it was relaxing to move his hands in his boyfriend's hair like that anyway.

"Being all sweet when you just took Hamish away from me..." The army doctor frowned but he had to admit that the feeling was nice.

"I had to..." Sherlock sighed, he had felt bad for splitting the two up, but he really didn't want Hamish to see his dad being upset.

"Why? I enjoyed it." John heard his text tone and reached to grab his phone from the bedside cabinet, he shielded his phone from Sherlock as he read

**Hey faggot. Had too much to drink and not coming to work? Tut tut Sarah will be angry. **

**DJ **

Sherlock frowned, "Who's that from?" He tried to look at the text but from the angle he was sat at, he couldn't see anything.

John swallowed as he felt a tear pricking. He bit his lip as he spoke back "No, it's nobody... I have to.. Go to work." The mere thought of going back to work today made John's stomach flip.

"No you're not." The detective shook his head firmly.

"But..." John was scrolling through his inbox and sent box as he read the messages he sent to his boyfriend last night "Oh no..."

"What?" The taller man watched his boyfriend carefully

"No no no..." The army doctor shook his head "Please tell me you didn't read those texts."

"Of course I did. I was worried about you!" Sherlock frowned as he remembered a couple of the messages.

"Oh god.. I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have... and I was so... and I really shouldn't..." John couldn't finish any sentences, he was just so ashamed...

"I know you shouldn't have. You were a mess last night..." Sherlock stroked John's cheek softly.

The army doctor let out a sob "I know... I'm so-so-so-sorryyyy"

"It's ok..." The detective wasn't angry about his boyfriend, he was just worried and upset. "Don't cry..."

John sniffled "It's no-no-not ok... i'm acting like a ba-baby.. and yo-ou are doing so go-od and I'm ba-ad and eveyone ha-hates me... and I'm ga-ay..." John's phone pinged again with another message from Daryl.

**Hey dick licker you didn't reply. **

**DJ**

Sherlock winced the most at one of the things John had said, 'I'm gay'. Further proof that John was ashamed of his sexuality, probably because this Daryl guy was bullying him. Sherlock swallowed "John..."

The shorter man read the text and breathed deeply as he tried to stop crying and typed a reply back

**_What do you want now?_**

**_JW_**

**Where are you? I'm bored**

**DJ**

"John, who are you texting?" Sherlock frowned as he tried to look at John's phone but didn't succeed again.

"No-nobody" John shook his head and threw his phone onto the floor. It landed with a soft thud on the carpet before pinging for another text.

**Too busy fucking your bum buddy then?**

**DJ**

Sherlock sighed "Can I talk to you about something John?"

The army doctor sniffled "Ab-about wha-at"

The detective took a deep breath "Daryl Jacobs."

"W-who?" John blinked his tears away and looked at his boyfriend. How could he know?! John felt like he wanted the bed to swallow him up...

"Daryl. From work." Sherlock stared back with his sharp ever changing eyes.

The army doctor shook his head "I'm no-ot feeli-ing like talki-ing.." He wanted to squirm his way out of this situation, he _really_ didn't want Sherlock to know.

"John I don't care. We need to discuss this." Sherlock wasn't going to drop the topic now they were talking about it. He carried on staring back at his boyfriend.

The shorter man tried desperately to change the subject "Ho-ow was Ha-Hamish yesterday?"

Sherlock wasn't falling for it "John! Don't change the subject!" He frowned

John stayed silent and stared at an empty spot on the bed.

The detective tried to pull information from John by asking him questions "Daryl has been insulting you because you're gay hasn't he?" He swallowed nervously at the thought.

John knew when he was beaten, he nodded his head a little, causing a single tear to finally drop off of his chin from where it had been clinging to.

Sherlock stated simply "You didn't tell me."

The army doctor took a deep breath "Because you would make it worse..."

"Why would I?" The taller man frowned, he'd never dream of making it worse for his boyfriend.

"Because..." John looked at his boyfriend, lost and not knowing what to say.

Sherlock spoke softly "Because what?" He looked back into the doctor's soft eyes.

"Because he thinks you are are... are a freak and he calls us fuckbuddies and stuff like that..." John looked away sadly.

"I get called a freak. I don't care about that. But you're not my fuckbuddy, you're my boyfriend and I love you..." Sherlock meant it, he loved John until the end of the earth.

"But he, he, he doesn't know that... he thinks gay people can't love, only fuck each other..." The army doctor sounded like an innocent child, but he didn't care

Sherlock put it simply in his usual way. "Well he's a bigoted arsehole."

"But he hurts my feelings..." John _definitely _sounded like a child, but he didn't care, as long as he was telling Sherlock he might as well show him how much it broke him.

"I know. He'll be gone soon though." Sherlock took his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"No he'll bully me for the rest of my life... just because I'm gay..." The shorter man had already had thoughts about this happening, each one scared him so much he'd started sobbing silently.

"No he won't." The detective texted his brother again

**Sack him. Now. **

**SH**

**_You'll have to give me a reason._**

**_MH _**

**Since when did you need reasons to do things?**

**SH**

"And.. and..." John sniffled as he tried to form a sentence as he watched Sherlock typing away.

The detective glanced up "And what?"

_**Fine. **_

_**MH **_

"I don't want to feel this way at wo-ork.." John wiped his nose and watched as Sherlock looked back down again and typed back

**Thank you. Say it's government business or something. Do whatever you can. **

**SH **

He spoke calmly as he waited for his brother to confirm "You won't..."

**_Done._**

**_MH_**

**Thank you. **

**SH**

Sherlock pocketed his phone again "He's gone."

"Ho-ow do you kn-know that" The army doctor looked back at Sherlock with a frown.

"Just trust me ok?" The taller man looked into John's eyes and smiled slightly, reassuringly.

John stayed silent and looked back

"You don't trust me?" Sherlock dropped the smile and raised his eyebrows, slightly hurt by the silence.

"Yes of cou-ourse I do" The army doctor nodded quickly.

"No you don't... I don't deserve your trust anyway so it's fine..." The dark-haired man shrugged as if he didn't care, but he did, he wanted his boyfriend's trust, it was a big deal to him.

"Bu-ut i do-do trust you!" John meant it, he'd had his doubts sometimes, but deep down he had always trusted the detective with his life.

Sherlock tried to sound cold and uninterested "You shouldn't." But he didn't mean it.

John looked back with puffy, red and tear stained eyes.

"What?" The detective raised his eyebrows.

John sighed "No no-nothing"

"Tell me John... I want you to be able to tell me stuff..."

John sighed and felt tears welling in his eyes again "I-I-I'm so sorry"

"What for now?" The detective used his long fingers to stroke John's sandy hair.

The doctor loved it when Sherlock did that, it was so comforting and nice "For no-not telling.."

"Oh..." The taller man sighed a a little, he was annoyed, but relieved that it hasn't gone on for too many days. "I love you, you know that you silly bugger?" He smiled softly.

John felt instantly more relaxed and snorted a little as he chuckled softly.

"Come here..." Sherlock spread his huge, welcoming arms for a hug.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to write a review and add your URL so I can follow you if you want ;D x**


	23. Cu-Te

**Ok, sorry if this took a while, I wrote all of this out and then my iPod deleted it. *I might have screamed a bit.* anyway, here it is, and it's a long one, so enjoy! :D **

**Oh, in case I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, 'to sack someone' means make them lose their job. :) but don't worry, we're not done with Daryl yet anyway... **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! 12 Reviews on the last chapter, thanks so much guys! So yeah, loads of answers-**

**stardiva: I'm liking your thinking...**

**ruvy91: Thanks for the review, we're not done with Daryl yet though...**

**Sendai: Hmm... We're not done with Daryl yet, but don't worry, it's not violent... Oh and I couldn't seem to find your blog, I'll have another look...**

**kikoanna: Thank you! And, followed ;D **

**Guest: Ugh I wish you weren't a guest so I could know who you were... But anyway, thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**TheAdelaide9: No, Daryl isn't dead haha, explanation above ^ **

**Laberdipaber: Ok. You nearly killed me with this review. I was unable to read the end of it and spent ages trying to work out how. In the end I read it all and I slightly hyperventilated at the amazingness. I love you. That review was perfect! D'you have a tumblr or twitter account I could talk to you on? Because you sound amazing and I'd love to talk to you! I'm so glad you enjoyed my fic and apologise to your friend from me ;) **

**Fallen-blue-eyed-Angel: Thanks for the review! **

**bbcsherlocklover: Thanks! And don't worry, we're not done with Daryl...**

**imdrowninginfootwear: Thanks for another great review, this chapter is mainly fluff, so have fun ;D **

**Assya B: Thanks for finding the time to review! Glad you enjoyed the hugging, have some more! And don't worry, not done with Daryl, mwahaha... And also, followed and thanks for the follow back! ;D **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. HOMOPHOBIA**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 23- Cu-Te

"I'm not a si-silly bu-bugger..." John went gratefully into the detective's open arms.

"Yes you are... But you're my silly bugger so it's fine..." Sherlock gently enveloped his boyfriend into a calming hug.

The army doctor chuckled "If yo-ou say s-s-so." He was still sniffing his tears away so he sounded stuttery.

"I do say so..." Sherlock gently rubbed John's back.

"Sherlock I-I swear to Go-God my head is gonna explode." John groaned at the pain.

"Really? Don't, it'll make a mess." The detective smiled a little and carried on rubbing John's back.

"You're gonna cle-ean it up." John managed a small smile.

"Why should I?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, cleaning? Pfft.

"I'll be too busy puking my gu-uts up..." The shorter man frowned at the thought.

"How can you puke if your head is exploded?" The taller man smirked at John's ideas.

John shrugged "Everything is possible." He leant into Sherlock's shoulder more and breathed in his scent. It made John feel safe, warm and happy.

"Not really..." Sherlock smiled as he heard the shorter man smelling him.

"Hmm..." The army doctor carried on smelling that gorgeous smell, it was of mint, a faint smell of tobacco from Sherlock's old days and expensive after shave.

"Not everything is possible... For example, I didn't come back from the dead. Because I was never dead." The detective thought about Reichenbach for a second but quickly banished the thoughts after they instantly made him feel empty and sad.

"Hmm..." John knew Sherlock was right, but he was too concentrated on calming his headache with the wonderful smell.

"Don't hmm me... It's true. It's fact." The taller man rested his head on John's.

John kept silent and concentrated on the smell, sniffing a bit from the tears.

"What's wrong _now_?" Sherlock panicked a bit as he thought his boyfriend might have hidden something else from him.

John rolled his eyes, duh detective I'm having an awful hangover.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock pressed again for an answer, he was about to start trying to work out what else was wrong.

The army doctor sighed "I'm ha-having a hangover! That's what's wrong!" He frowned, god his boyfriend could be so stupid sometimes.

Sherlock sighed in relief that it wasn't anything else. "Sorry!" He smiled and kissed the top of John's hair.

"Not your fault..." The shorter man smiled at the kiss.

"I know it's not, it's your own stupid fault for not telling me you muppet..." Sherlock nuzzled his nose into John's soft, sandy hair.

John loved that feeling, his smile grew bigger. On the floor, his phone pinged with a text.

**As if they just fired me! Now I can't be ****_friends _****with my favourite faggot!**

**DJ **

"No more getting drunk ok? Hamish was up _all_ night worrying about you..." Sherlock remembered the amount of times he'd crept out of bed last night, trying not to wake his boyfriend. In the end he'd decided to stay in Hamish's room, sat at the side of the crib and leaning against the bars, watching the baby carefully. Whenever the baby had started to show any signs of distress Sherlock had jumped up and sorted it out. He'd had no sleep. But John didn't need to know that, it would only worry him.

John felt immediately guilty for upsetting the baby "Was he? Oh..." He looked at his boyfriend, knowing he must have sorted it out. He was completely unaware of the detective's lack of sleep.

"Yeah... He knew something was wrong..." Sherlock remembered the way Hamish had looked, he'd known something was wrong. Seen as John was the problem last night, it was clearly that.

John's phone pinged again.

**ANSWER ME DICK LICKER!**

**DJ**

The art doctor smiled a little "Smart pants for a 6 moths old..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Just look at his parents John... What d'you expect?" He smirked.

"That's true." John liked the sound of raising such a child.

"He's gonna be a sexy genius..." The detective's smirk grew bigger.

"He is..." John smiled and flexed his fingers where they were on Sherlock's back.

"And he'll have the bravery and kindness of his dad too..." Sherlock kissed his partner's neck.

"But I'm not his real dad..." John sighed a little, he really wanted his own kid, but that couldn't happen now. He didn't mind really though, raising Sherlock's child was just as good.

"It doesn't matter..." The taller man kissed John's ear and the soft skin around it.

"Oh." John knew Sherlock was right, he smiled and closed his eyes as Sherlock kissed him.

"He'll have all the best bits from you... And hopefully none of me except my looks and brains..." The dark haired man kissed John's ear again.

"So full of ourself aren't we?" John smiled.

"Sorry, it's the way I am, if you don't like it then you can hop it." Sherlock smirked as he trailed his hand down John's back.

"No, I love you that way." John joined in the smirking as he felt the detective's long hands.

"Well that's ok then..." Sherlock's hand reach the bottom of John's back and he let it rest on the army doctor's bum.

"Hmm..." John smiled at the feeling, he had really enjoyed this hug, they hadn't done this in ages and it was perfect.

"Hmm what?" The dark haired man pressed a kiss to John's neck.

John shook his head a little "Nothing, can Hamish come back?" He really wanted to see the baby again.

"I guess so, I'll change his clothes first though..." Sherlock really liked seeing Hamish in his PJ's, it was really cute, but he had seen some dungarees that he wanted to try on the baby. He kissed John's neck again and then his shoulder.

The army doctor was melting into the perfect feeling of Sherlock, if the detective didn't go soon John was aware that he may never let the man go. "Ok, thanks."

"It's ok." Sherlock kissed John's forehead before he unwrapped himself and stood up off the bed.

The shorter man laid down again, on his back seemed to be the best position for his headache.

The detective thought for a second before he decided to get changed himself first. He took the sleepwear off that he was wearing.

John breathed in and out as he tried to control the headache.

Sherlock went to the bathroom and started getting ready, he left the door open so he could talk through to John. "You nearly broke your rule last night you know..." He smirked to himself as he went through his bathroom routine.

John frowned at the ceiling "Huh what d'you mean?"

The taller man mimicked John's voice from last night. "Come to bed with me Sherlock... I want you... If that's how you want it.." He smirked, remembering the army doctor's face.

John turned as red as a tomato "Oh god..."

"You did this.. Face.. As well..." The dark haired man was silently chuckling to himself as he was getting ready in the bathroom.

John sat up a little on his elbows and frowned at the bathroom door, from the angle he was at he couldn't see the detective "What? What face?!"

Sherlock popped his head back around the door, back into the room. "I think it was your 'come to bed with me Sherlock I want you' face.." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I don't have such a face" John frowned indignantly.

"Really? I should have taken a photo!" Sherlock pouted as he pretended to be let down.

"Do it." John challenged as he frowned at the taller man.

"Do what? The face?" The dark haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I want to know what it was." John was trying not to let this drop.

"But I can't do the 'come to bed with me Sherlock I want you face'... Because it's your face not mine..." Sherlock shrugged and smiled.

"Do the expression." John smiled back, he _really_ wanted to see the face!

"What if I don't want to?" Sherlock frowned.

"Fine..." John sighed, he gave up, he wasn't in the mood to argue anymore.

Sherlock sighed too and rolled his eyes "Fine... But it'll be weird..." He pulled the face as best as possible, but it definitely looked weird.

"Oh..." John suppressed a laugh, god his boyfriend looked silly.

"You were the one pulling the face, so don't laugh!" The taller man tried to hold a laugh in too.

"I can't help it" John gave up and started laughing.

"It _is_ pretty funny..." Sherlock joined in the laughing too as he pulled his black trousers on. The two men giggled away as Sherlock chose a shirt and put it on. "You're an idiot..." He buttoned the black, tight fitting shirt up.

"I can't laugh" The army doctor giggled anyway "It hurts."

"Stop laughing then!" Sherlock folded his collar down and rolled his sleeves up. He glanced in the mirror and nodded in approval, he looked pretty good to say he'd had no sleep.

"I can't you should have seen your face!" John was still laughing quietly to himself.

"Well you pulled the same face at me and I didn't laugh!" The taller man chose his matching suit jacket and shrugged it on.

"That was different!" John managed to stop laughing and watched his partner.

"Whatever..." Sherlock turned to his boyfriend "How does this look?" He gestured to his outfit with his long, thin hand.

"Why so dressed up?" John smiled anyway, god dammit why was his boyfriend always so sexy? It just wasn't fair!

"Felt like it. And I'm going out later anyway, to buy swimming stuff." Sherlock tried to flatten his curls a little. He was also going somewhere else, but John didn't need to know that right now.

"Oh well ok, you look hot." The army doctor smirked, god he wished he didn't have a hangover...

"Really?" Sherlock smirked and raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Is it hot or is it just me..." John joined in the smirking.

Sherlock smiled "you need to work on your pick up lines John..."

"Really? Know a better one?" The shorter man raised his eyebrows.

"You're asking a sociopath for pick up lines?" Sherlock rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"You said I had to work on it!" John laughed a little.

"I meant go and think by yourself... Now stop distracting me I need to get my son." Sherlock straightened his jacket again.

"Oh ok..." John laid down properly and focused on thinking of pickup lines from his university days.

Sherlock smiled and went upstairs to get Hamish. The baby was laying with his head on his teddy, drooling cutely.

The detective smiled at the sight "Stop drooling you idiot..." He strode over to the crib. Hamish woke up and looked up at the taller man with sleepy eyes.

"How was the nap little man?" Sherlock gently scooped the baby and the teddy up into his arms.

"Mhmhm" Hamish touched Sherlock's arm.

"Dad is feeling better now..." Sherlock smiled at the baby who smiled back at the news.

"We'll change you into some clothes first..." The detective picked up a nappy, t shirt and the dungarees for Hamish. The baby snuggled into the detective's arms as Sherlock took him downstairs to the bathroom and laid him down and began to change him. He left the teddy at the side of the baby.

Hamish grabbed the hand of the teddy and smiled.

"You like that teddy don't you?" Sherlock smiled as he carried on changing the infant. "You're going to have that teddy forever..." Hamish mumbled something to the teddy and smiled.

"Are you talking about me Hamish?" The tall man pretended to frown but he still smiled as he didn't mean it.

Hamish ignored his daddy and carried on looking at the teddy lovingly.

"D'you love that teddy more that me?!" Sherlock pretended to be upset and hurt. Hamish finally looked up at his daddy. Sherlock made his face even more sad.

The baby didn't understand and looked so sad it was unbelievable.

"You're a meanie Hamish." Sherlock pouted his bottom lip out.

"Mmmh." The baby was still looking sad, he wanted to make daddy happy again.

"Fine. I'll just leave you here then..." Sherlock pretended to walk away slowly.

Hamish started to get blurry eyes and he was about to cry. The detective walked back over and smiled at the baby. "I was joking, you muppet..." He ruffled the baby's dark hair a bit and carried on changing him.

Hamish sniffled a bit. Sherlock was nearly done changing him. "Daddy loves you..." The infant giggled. "Dad loves you too..."

"Eeeh!" Hamish grinned and clapped his hands a little. "We all love Hamish..." Sherlock finished changing the baby and picked him and the teddy up.

Hamish hugged the teddy and sniffled against it, it smelt nice.

The detective smiles and kissed the top of the baby's head and carried him to his shared room.

John heard the taller man coming back and shouted to him "Sherlock!"

"What?!" Sherlock panicked a bit as he stopped, god what had he done?! Had he done something wrong?!

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." John smirked to himself, he'd been thinking about those pickup lines for ages.

"Heard that one before. Try again." Sherlock smirked and sat on his side of the bed with Hamish.

John pouted "Ugh..." He rubbed his head as he tried to think.

"No wonder you never found someone when you were younger..." Sherlock teased his boyfriend as he sat Hamish on the bed between his long legs.

"Ouch." John raised his eyebrows as Hamish moved over to John. The army doctor was thinking really hard about another pick up line.

"Hey how about this? I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you." Sherlock grinned, someone had said that to him at school ages ago and Sherlock had quickly told them to go and fall somewhere for real. Yeah, he hadn't liked that person at all...

"Mhhmm... cheesy... Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te" John grinned, he was definitely proud of that one.

"That's a good one... I'll let you have that just because it's based on science..." Sherlock smiled.

"Good." John smiled and took Hamish under the duvet with him.

"Hey! It was my time with Hamish..." Sherlock didn't mind though, they looked adorably cute together in bed.

"You took him from me a moment ago!" John shrugged and kissed the baby's head.

"To put him to bed... Hey you're going to have to get up and look after him soon anyway, I'm going out..."

"Or I could stay in bed with him and look after him..." John snuggled against the small boy who giggled happily.

"He'll need food and a new nappy later..." Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his partner "And you need food and drink too..."

"Oh ok..." The army doctor didn't care, he just wanted to spend time with the little boy.

"So therefore, you'll have to get up eventually..." The detective smiled at the scene.

"Yes, alright." The shorter man tickled Hamish under his chin, making the baby giggle louder.

Sherlock stood up off the bed "Right, I'm off, be good you two... Look after dad Hamish." He smirked.

"Hey I can look after him!" John hugged the baby tightly.

"I know you can..." Sherlock bent down, kisses the both of his boys on the forehead and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone.

"Bye bye handsome." John smiled as he thought of another pick up line.

Sherlock grinned and walked out the door, talking over his shoulder "So I'm handsome now am I?"

"I've got my ion you baby!" John grinned to himself.

Sherlock stopped and laughed and frowned, he turned to face the bedroom again "Baby? Come _on _John..." He thought about what the army doctor had said for a second and then realised "_Another _science pick up line?"

"You must admit it was a good one!" John giggled and Hamish joined in.

"Alright it was ok..." Sherlock laughed and then checked his jacket pockets for what he'd secretly put in there earlier. Yep, they were still there.

"Hey I think about them!" John stroked the baby's hair gently.

"Alright alright... Now let me leave... Bye!" Sherlock left 221b and instantly dropped his happy self. He texted Mycroft.

**His address. Please. **

**SH **

**_36 Chepstow Place_**

**_Kensington_**

**_England_**

**_W2 4_**

**_MH_**

* * *

**Woah that was quite long... Thanks for reading! Please take a minute to review! :) **


	24. Sherlock meets Daryl

**Ok, here it is, Sherlock finally meets Daryl. Now, ok, I know some of you might want Daryl to die, but I didn't feel like Sherlock would do that, especially now he's a parent. So, yeah, Daryl doesn't die... Sherlock still gets to be a BAMF though... And it's another long chapter! ;D **

**REVIEW ANSWERS (Please read...)**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! **

**Sendai: I think John will be fine with it eventually to be honest... You asked this, **

**"Did Irene always plan to give the baby to Sherlock and John?" And it made me think, so I'm currently in the process of creating the prequel for this story with a friend. If it gets written, it will be about Sherlock and Irene and how Hamish came to be, so yeah... You can kind of guess what will be in that... If it gets written I'll make sure there's links to it or something! :) so yeah, thanks for asking that! **

**stardiva: Hahaha that review made me laugh, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**darkhearted243: Wow! I'm glad you liked it so much that you got hooked! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Laberdipaber: You know how much I love you, so I'll keep it short(ish...). I love that you liked the ending, I wanted to be a bit of a Moffat and give you an awful cliff hanger ;) Thanks for the compliment about Daryl being so hateable yet compact! Well he's going now anyway, so enjoy the chapter and don't fan girl too hard :) Oh and no, I haven't really looked into John being sad about not being Hamish's real dad... (Ok that wasn't a short answer...)**

**Assya B: I agree with you, the boys laughing together like that is so sweet and cute, I love it too! Well here's the update, hope you enjoy it! **

**Elphaba: Thanks for reviewing, I kind of got a bit worried about your comment about 'deleting' Daryl... If by delete you mean kill, yeah, he doesn't die. But this is the last chapter he's in... **

**Divy1324: Haha, glad you like my mini Moffat style ending... Hope this update is good for you! **

**Nirvana K: Thanks for the gorgeous review! You know just how to make me grin like an idiot... Thanks for all the compliments and love! Peace out ;) **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. SHERLOCK BEING A BAMF (idk if that's even a bad thing...)**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 24- Sherlock meets Daryl

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and put the address into his mind palace. He texted back.

**No questions asked this time?**

**SH **

He hailed a can and climbed in "36 Chepstow Place." He sat down into the seat and frowned as he looked out of the window. Mycroft replied

**_I don't even bother anymore._**

**_MH_**

**Good. **

**SH **

Back in 221b John looked at Hamish and tickled his cheeks softly. This made the baby giggle and he reached up a bit and squished his mouth to the army doctor's cheek, in a baby like kiss.

In the taxi, Sherlock took his phone and texted Irene.

**Why did you have to have a Caesarian section?**

**SH **

**_Why d'you have to know that._**

**_IA_**

John smiled at the cute kiss "Aww Hamish" He pulled the covers around the baby more and laid him against his chest.

**Because I want to know. **

**SH**

**_He was in the wrong position_**

**_IA_**

**Was his life at risk?**

**SH**

**_No_**

**_IA_**

Sherlock didn't know much about birth, but he knew she was lying when she said that... He tried to forget about it though... He remembered the reports he read from Mycroft.

**Good. How did you drop of the radar by the way? Very clever. **

**SH**

**_I know what the police like_**

**_IA_**

**What did you do with Hamish when you were... At work...?**

**SH**

**_My maid would look after him_**

**_IA_**

**Great. So loving. **

**SH**

**_I know right._**

**_IA_**

**He sits up you know. And he said dada. **

**SH**

**_How wonderful_**

**_IA_**

**I love him more than I ever loved you. **

**SH**

**_Good to know._**

**_IA_**

The detective arrived at Daryl's house, paid the cabbie and climbed out.

At home, John cuddled against Hamish and smiled, his stomach rumbled "I'm a bit hungry, what about you fella?" John stood up tiredly and went off to the kitchen in search of food for him and Hamish.

Sherlock went up to the black wooden door and pressed the bell a few times, with no answer. He tapped his foot impatiently before he peered through the letterbox. Post was still there, he hasn't been in since he left for work this morning.

The thin man thought to himself for a second 'This guy is a dick, he'll have a spare key somewhere...' He couldn't be bothered to search, he'd rather practice his acting skills instead. 'The next door neighbour will have seen people using it...' He went around to the next door house and knocked. An old lady answered "Hello?" She smiled up at Sherlock, an easy target for the detective's persuasive skills.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Daryl's... He told me to go to his house and told me where his spare key was but I've forgotten... Short term memory loss you see..." Sherlock shrugged in a 'what can you do about it?' Kind of way, and tapped his head with one finger. The old lady looked sympathetically at Sherlock "Oh ok darling... Well it's just under that plant pot over there..." She pointed at a fern that was actually surprisingly well hidden for an idiot like Daryl's.

"Thank you! Goodbye!" The dark haired man fake smiled at her and turned around. As soon as he heard her door close he dropped the smile and went back round to Daryl's, muttering to himself. "Stupid stupid Daryl..." He smirked as he found the key, let himself in, relocked the door, then went to sit in the lounge, frowning at Daryl's decor.

Sherlock pocketed the key and stretched his legs out, he steepled his fingers under his chin so he was sat in his usual position. He began to deduce little things about Daryl, but, unfortunately, nothing interesting really...

Daryl let himself back into his house and smiled as he was texting John again. He went to the kitchen, not noticing the tall man sat in his lounge.

The detective heard Daryl come in and go straight into the kitchen. He thought to himself 'Such an idiot... His mind must be so... _Empty'_ Sherlock even dared to think it was emptier than Anderson's, and that was a bloody baron wasteland!

The trainee doctor started to make himself his usual coffee and he was about to send the message. He chuckled to himself "Stupid faggot."

Sherlock used his iciest, most menacing voice to cut through the quiet of the house "Who's stupid?"

Daryl jumped and gripped the kitchen counter, screaming like a girl. The kitchen and lounge were adjoining so he looked up and finally saw the tall man in his lounge "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Sherlock stayed perfectly still, looking Daryl right in the eyes "Talking to you. Isn't it obvious?" He smiled at the high pitched scream that had just escaped Daryl's mouth.

The shorter man blinked rapidly and swallowed nervously "WHAT IS OBVIOUS?" His voice was still half an octave higher than usual. He grabbed a large spoon and pointed it at the detective.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he finally pushed himself up out of the chair. He slowly walked to the kitchen, smirking at the smaller man in front of him. "I've been threatened with worse than a spoon, Daryl."

Daryl shakily held the brandished spoon as he watched the detective "You.. you.." He couldn't even form a sentence because he was so scared.

Sherlock shrugged "I what?" He raised his eyebrows at the shorter man, pretending to be confused.

"How.. how.. why.." Daryl was floundering for words as he looked up at the man with wide, petrified eyes.

"You know you should _really_ hide your spare key a lot better..." The detective smirked as his sass.

Daryl coughed to try and clear his their and deepen his voice "Why!?"

"Why what? You really should keep up Daryl..." Sherlock was making a point of accentuating the man's name, letting it drip from his mouth like poison.

"How do you know my name!?" Daryl was seriously freaking out, there was a strange, tall, scary looking, sarcastic man in his house!

"Well I already knew your name to be honest... However-" He remembered a little of the boring deducing he'd done in the lounge. He rocketed off quickly on one of his usual deductions lists "Your name is Daryl, you like video games, too much probably, very sad by the way, not a healthy habit, you're left handed, your tv is second hand, your mum and dad are split up, you live alone, you're saving up for a new car, but diddums you've just lost your job. Need I go on? Because I will if you like!" The detective grinned sarcastically and fake at Daryl.

"No no no go away now- now freak!" The trainee doctor was shaking and he was incredibly freaked out, how did this stranger know so much stuff about him?!

"Why would I? I only just got to meet you!" Sherlock kept up the fake smile as he stared his opponent in the eye.

"GO AWAY!" Daryl threw the spoon as hard as possible at the detective.

Sherlock caught the flying implement in his left hand and smiled "Now now Daryl..."

"What do you want!?" Daryl spotted a glint out of the corner of his eye, yes, a knife!

"I only want to talk to you Daryl..." The detective followed Daryl's eye line and saw the knife too, he obviously knew what was going to happen next. Sherlock dropped the spoon on the floor with a clatter.

"About.." Surprisingly quickly for a scared man, Daryl grabbed the sharp knife and brandished it at Sherlock.

The tall man chuckled darkly and shook his head, speaking in a mocking tone "Daryl, Daryl, Daryl..." Sherlock whipped the fake gun he'd stashed in his jacket pocket out. He knew that cabbie's fake gun would come in useful, he smirked and pointed it at Daryl. He raised an eyebrow.

The shorter man dropped the knife instantly and held his hands in the air "Woah dude.."

Sherlock smiled sarcastically "That's what _I_ thought."

Daryl stayed still and starting trying to call the police on his mobile without looking away from Sherlock so he could keep an eye on him.

"Oh I wouldn't do that either..." The detective pulled the safety catch off the gun using his thumb to show he wasn't messing around.

The trainee doctor swallowed and licked his lips, contemplating the risk. In the end he dropped the phone on the floor "Tell me what you need..."

The taller man was still smiling menacingly at Daryl "I don't _need _anything. I have everything I need really... A son... A _boyfriend_." He stressed the word 'boyfriend' and raised his eyebrows innocently, watching how Daryl would react. The man's mouth dropped wide open and he didn't say anything. Sherlock raised his eyebrows even higher and shrugged "Oh? Were you not expecting that? Daryl Daryl Daryl... Tut tut."

The shorter man was breathing heavily through his nose to try to calm himself, he managed to get some words out weakly "Why are you here...?"

"Why? I just want a chat that's all..." Sherlock smirked, it was true, he only wanted a chat. As much as the man deserved it, he wasn't going to him, especially not now he had Hamish to think about...

Daryl stuttered as he grimaced at the smirk on the other man's face, it unnerved him "F-f-fine"

"D'you want to sit down?" The taller man nodded towards the lounge with his head, his dark curls bobbing slightly.

The blonde haired man nodded slowly as he looked into the lounge, half expecting another tall, scary man to be there. He was still holding his hands up and he had horrible cramps in his arms, a sit down would be better, but a sit down with a man with a gun? Hmm...

"Please feel free to join me in your lounge..." Sherlock span the fake gun around on his thumb before sliding it back into his inner jacket pocket. He turned and started to walk slowly into the lounge.

Daryl stood perfectly still, watching Sherlock and trying to think of other options of what he could do. Run? Hide? Threaten? God there was nothing that seemed reasonable.

Sherlock had his hands slipped into his trouser pockets as he didn't hear the other man moving. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the shaking man "Are you not coming Daryl? I thought you wanted to sit down..."

The shorter man sighed, it looked like his only option was to do as the taller an said, he dropped his hands and went into the lounge where he sat on his sofa.

The detective sat opposite in the chair he'd sat in before. He bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his steepled fingers. He was staring the smaller man straight in the eyes. "So... Daryl, tell me _exactly_ why you think it's acceptable to make someone's life a misery. Because apparently according to you it's great fun, and to be honest I'd like to try it if it is... I was looking for a target actually..." He smirked, he was insinuating that his target would be Daryl, but in truth he wouldn't lower himself to the man's level.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Daryl tried to play innocent one last time but he knew it wouldn't work, he could tell this guy was clever.

"Oh come _on _Daryl! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sherlock rolled his eyes, as _if_ Daryl was still trying the innocent tactic!

"I-I-I..." The blonde haired man had lost his ability to speak again, he was so scared.

"Am I scaring you Daryl? Oh I _am_ sorry!" The taller man pretended to sympathise. Daryl stared back, silently and in horror. Sherlock spoke again "What's wrong Daryl?" He shrugged and raised his eyebrows, sticky out his bottom lip in mock sympathy.

"Put the gun away please..." The trainee doctor was still panicking about the metal object in the other mans pocket that could end his life at any time.

"The gun is in my jacket pocket Daryl. Keep up..." Sherlock rolled his eyes, god this guy was such an idiot.

"Please go away..." Daryl could feel a tear pricking in the corner of his eye.

"But _Daryl_ I _just_ want to _talk_!" Sherlock wasn't shouting scarily, but he was using a dark and threatening voice, often more effective than shouting anyway.

"T-talk then.." The tear spilled over Daryl's eye and ran down his nose.

"I want to know why you think it's ok for you to be homophobic, I mean, you picked the wrong guy to mess with by the way... Seeing as his boyfriend is threatening you with a gun right now..." Sherlock pulled a 'Well this is awkward for you' face.

"I'm sorry, go away please I'll leave him alone i promise..." Daryl would have said anything to get rid of the man.

"Oh no, I'm not worried about that, I know you'll leave _him_ alone, I meant all the others... All the other perfectly good men that you choose to offend because of your small bigoted mind..."

"I'm sorry..." Daryl couldn't think of anything else to say, but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to be homophobic again...

"Is that it? D'you honestly think you can say that and I'll just leave?" The detective mocked Daryl by putting on a high, stupid voice and waving his hands around "Oh little Daryl said sowwy, everything's ok now!"

The trainee doctor was so scared, he watched on in horror silently. Sherlock smirked "Not got anything to say for once?" That didn't get a reply either. "I need to know you won't do it again Daryl..."

"I-I won't..." He meant it, he really did. This 'meeting' was enough to stop him for life...

"How can you assure me of that?" The taller man narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I-I promise!" The blonde haired man moved on the sofa a bit, he was _totally_ uncomfortable right now.

Sherlock scoffed "Is that it? You know what Daryl, I have a brother you know, he basically _is_ the British Government... I could have _every single one_ of your actions logged on CCTV." His voice dropped quieter and more threatening as he spoke with a smirk "_Every. Breath. You. Take._"

The thought of this petrified the shorter man, being watched for the rest of his life?! That'd be awful! He tried to beg "Please I swear.. I won't.. please..."

"You know I don't believe you Daryl, that's why you're begging me..." Sherlock was pushing the man, making him squirm and doubt himself.

Daryl sniffed and took a deep breath, he'd ran out of options "I-I have nothing to say to you anymore!"

Sherlock gave up "Well that's good, I need to get home actually! Got a boyfriend to get back to!" The detective fake smiled "But yeah, I'll put those cameras on you, for insurance you know..." He didn't really mean it, Mycroft wouldn't do that, but he wanted to plant the idea in the man's head. Because when an idea is planted there, it never leaves...

Daryl was absolutely horrified, he believed everything the taller man said. He stared as he imagined his life being watched all the time...

Sherlock jumped up out of the chair, clapping his hands once at the same time "Oh don't look so horrified Daryl... Oh by the way..." He took the fake gun out of his inner jacket pocket again and pointed it straight at Daryl's heart.

The blonde haired man screamed as he scuttled back on the sofa as far as possible "Nooo nooo!"

Sherlock smiled again at the girl like scream "Oh don't worry about this Daryl.. It's only a fake..." He pulled the trigger and the flame popped out of the end. Daryl nearly had a heart attack as Sherlock spoke again "But this one on the other hand..." As quick as lightening, he took John's real gun out of his other pocket with his free hand, aimed it quickly and shot just above Daryl's head, making a rather large hole in the wall behind. "Is real."

Daryl's mouth hung open so far he was surprised it didn't fall off. He begged as tears began to come properly now "Please please.." He could feel his heart beating at warp speed and he was about to pass out.

Sherlock grinned as he slid the guns back into their original places. He spoke sickly sweetly "Goodbye Daryl! Have a _lovely_ day!" He walked out of the lounge and into the hallway and hopped out of the front door cheekily like he had done in the Hickman Gallery during the Great Game.

Daryl watched him go, feeling traumatised for life. He was still reeling from what had happened to take any action. He knew he couldn't do anything else anyway, not even call the police, the man would only come back for him.

Sherlock sassily posted the key back through the letterbox as he closed the door. He turned and went down the path, rubbing his hands together and smiling "Well that went well..."

* * *

**So. That's it. Daryl is gone! Tell me what you thought in a review! **


	25. Bathtime

**Ugh this took a while and it's not long... Sorry guys, I'll try and get the next one up quicker, but no promises because I have exams on...**

**REVIEW ANSWERS **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! Seriously, they're amaaaaazing :) (13 reviews on the last chapter, love you all!) **

**SpencerReidFan89, ruvy91, Jade: Thanks for the review!**

**stardiva: Haha, your reviews always make me laugh or smile, thanks for that! :)**

**darkhearted243: Wow thank you for the lovely review, and you shall see what John finds out now...**

**Divy1324: Yes he's gone, haha I'm not that much of a Moffat!**

**Elphaba: Glad you liked this chapter and the 'Spare key stunt' I surprised myself at how good I am at breaking into houses...**

**Laberdipaber: Another lovely review, so sweet! You know how much I love you and your amazing reviews! I'm glad you like the relationship and the way Sherlock acted with Daryl! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Assya B: Aaaw thanks! I'm glad it made you smile and you enjoyed it, I definitely enjoyed writing it!**

**bbcsherlocklover: Wow, you 'LIVE FOR THIS STORY' that is amazing! Love and hugs to you my friend! Glad you enjoyed the science puns too! Also loved the 'American style' Review! **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this EXTRA FLUFFY chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 25- Bathtime

Sherlock innocently hailed a cab. He glanced back at the window as he got in, smirking at Daryl who was stood in the window watching him nervously.

At home, John was lying on the sofa with Hamish on his chest. He was grinning at the little boy and playing with his curly dark hair. His phone pinged on the coffee table so he reached out and took it. A text from Sherlock appeared.

**Hi. **

**SH**

John frowned. The detective never sent texts like that. Ever. Something was different. He texted back

**_Hi?_**

**_JW_**

He put his phone down for a second and carried on playing with Hamish "Who's a sweet boy? Huh? Who is it? It's you!" The baby gigged cutely.

Sherlock smirked again as he typed back a sassy reply. He told the cabbie to go to the shopping centre.

**Daryl needs to redecorate. **

**SH **

John stopped playing and read the text, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He had images in his mind of stupid and irrational things that his boyfriend had done to the younger man. Heck, when that American had dared _touch_ Mrs Hudson he'd thrown him out of the window numerous times...

**_What?_**

**_JW_**

**I might have just shot his wall. **

**SH **

John calmed a tiny bit, at least there was no injury involved... Unless the reason he needed to redecorate was because his wall had been splattered with blood... He texted back in a panic.

**_What?! _**

**_JW _**

He looked at Hamish "Daddy is acting stange little man... I'm going to take a bath... I can't leave you..."

**_I'm taking a bath._**

**_JW_**

**Don't leave Hamish alone. And I told you, I shot his wall. **

**SH**

**_Can I take him with me in the bath? And this really shouldn't turn me on but it does._**

**_JW_**

Sherlock read the texts and stared. John just told him he was turned on. He was not expecting that _at all_.

**I don't know. And what d'you mean?**

**SH**

**_When you are acting all protective..._**

**_JW _**

The army doctor smirked. It was true, he was imagining Sherlock shooting at Daryl's wall and _God_, when that man got angry... He went to the bathroom with Hamish on his hip.

**Is that what turns you on the most? **

**SH **

The detective smirked to himself, he made a mental note to protect John a _lot_ more...

**_Not only that, now I'm going to take that bath see you when you get back. _**

**_xx_**

**_JW_**

The sandy haired man took his and Hamish's clothes off, put them on the floor and ran a bathtub of water, making sure it wasn't too hot for Hamish. He left his phone in his trouser pocket.

**What else turns you on? And since when did I get kisses in texts? But see you later. **

**SH x**

He arrived at the shopping centre and went in search of swimwear, he wanted it all the same so they could be a matching family.

John went in the bath with his son and started to wash them both gently. He smiled at how cute the baby looked when his curls were stuck down to his head with water.

Sherlock found a shop, picked out the swimwear and paid for it. He was about to leave the shopping centre when he stopped. He knew he'd sorted Daryl out, but he wanted something to show John how they were a little family now, and that nothing could break them. He smiled when he spotted an art shop and a piece that he liked in the display.

A smallish mounted frame with a glass front, inside was a simple blue and white pattern and on it there was names of a family written in Scrabble pieces, all crossed together in a scrabble design. It looked rather tasteful yet simple and meaningful.

He went in and ordered the piece with Sherlock, John and Hamish written on it. He also paid extra to have a message inscribed on the back. He took the piece when it was finished and left the shopping centre, hailing a taxi to get home.

In 221b John was enjoying his bath with his son, he was feeling a lot happier now he'd told Sherlock about Daryl and the detective had apparently sorted it out.

He washed his hair with shampoo and then washed Hamish's gently, putting foam on the baby's nose to make him giggle.

Sherlock arrived, paid the cabbie and went up to the door of 221B, his flat, his home, where his family was.

"Aaah" Hamish giggled as his dad gave him a white beard of foam on his cute little chin. John kissed him on the cheek "Cute little fella aren't you?"

Sherlock went into the kitchen and put his bags on the table. He took the fake gun and real gun out of his pocket and put them on the table too.

The army doctor heard movements and he called out "Sherlock we're in the bathroom!"

"Ok!" The taller man smiled and stood outside the closed bathroom door "Are you ok?"

"Yes we're enjoying it, look, Hamish has a beard!" John quickly made a foam beard for himself too.

Sherlock laid a hand on the door handle "Can I come in?"

"Yes of course" John moved Hamish and held him carefully in the bath next to him.

The detective grinned and opened the door. He looked over at the people in the bath and smiled at the cuteness "Hello..."

"Hi!" John used Hamish's hand to wave at the taller man, the baby giggled cutely.

"I like your beards." Sherlock walked over and carefully sat on the edge of the bath, careful not to get his suit trousers wet.

The army doctor smirked "Thanks, we like them too!" Hamish giggled and splashed in the water a bit to show his excitement.

"Can I have one?" Sherlock ran his hand through the water relaxingly as he smiled at his partner.

"Of course" John scooped Hamish up and gently pressed his foamy chin against the detective, passing the foam on. The baby dripped water onto the taller man's shirt, but he didn't mind.

"Well thank you... What d'you think John? Should I let my stubble grow a bit? Would you like that?" Sherlock pretended to admire his beard in the bathroom mirror.

"Do whatever you want sherlock... Can you pass me a towel?" John was climbing out of the bath, carefully holding Hamish to his chest so he didn't fall.

"Fine... I'll dye my hair ginger then if you don't mind..." Sherlock smiled and stood up. He took a beige towel and passed it to John.

The army doctor offered Hamish over "Yeah right... Can you dry hamish?"

"Don't tempt me, ginger might look good on me..." The taller man took the baby and used a towel to dry him gently.

John dried himself and put some clothes on "I love your look now, leave it that way silly!" He smiled, he really did love the detective's luscious dark curls, he loved to run his hands through them.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock finished drying Hamish and put clothes on him.

"Got the swimwear?" The shorter man took his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. The text from Sherlock about what else turned him on appeared.

"Yep..." Sherlock finished Hamish's clothes and held him close, he kissed his damp curls and smiled.

John decided to 'Do a Sherlock' and answer the question randomly without explaining it first "When you lay in bed." He smirked knowingly.

"What?" The tall detective frowned at his boyfriend in confusion.

"That turns me on too. And what you did today..." John knew it shouldn't, but seriously, protective boyfriend Sherlock was sexy. Ok?

"Does it?" The detective raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Yes it does, now are we going to swim?" John smiled lovingly at Hamish who was wrapped in the taller man's arms so naturally.

"In a bit, I want you to go and see what's on the table first..." Sherlock was so proud about his act of love, he wanted his partner to see it right away.

"Oh?" John raised an eyebrow in interest and went into the kitchen. The first thing he spotted was the fake gun because the other one was hidden slightly "A gun?!" He looked over his shoulder with an appalled face.

The detective followed with Hamish and chuckled a little "For a start, that's not a gun, it's fake, but this one," He balanced Hamish on his hip and reached behind the bag, picking up John's real gun that he'd borrowed earlier. "Is real, and it's yours." He put the gun in a safer place away from Hamish "And secondly, no, look in the bag."

"Oh..." John watched, a little bewildered but then took the art shop bag and looked inside. He saw the art and a smile grew on his face. "Aww..."

"Take it out..." The dark haired man smiled proudly as he watched his partner and balanced his son on his narrow hip.

John carefully took the art out of the bag and looked at it properly. It was so cute! He looked up at Sherlock with a proud smile. He always loved it when Sherlock acted like this.

"Read the back." The detective nodded his head encouragingly as Hamish watched quietly.

John read the gorgeous inscription on the back and felt a tear come to his eye "Oh Sherlock..." He sniffed and smiled.

"Read it out loud." Sherlock wanted to hear what it sounded like read aloud.

The blogger sniffed back a tear and spoke softly "Why do people go away? So that they can come back. So that they can see the place they came from with new eyes and extra colours. And the people there see them differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."

He saw the way Sherlock had chosen the quote because of the meaning. It was clearly referring to Reichenbach and the change it had made in Sherlock and their relationship... "Oh..."

The detective frowned and started to worry "Does that make sense? I didn't do it wrong did I? I thought it might be too long or something..." He really wished he'd not messed it up...

John wiped his sniffly nose and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend "It's perfect..."

"Really?" The taller man's face lit up and he smiled back proudly as he blushes a bit.

"Yes sherlock.. Why so suddenly..." John trailed off and looked lovingly at his partner. Sometimes he just couldn't believe it was the same man that had kept heads in the fridge and took the Tube splattered in blood.

"I don't know... I just thought it was the right thing to do... That and I paid Daryl a visit." Sherlock smirked as he remembered their little meeting earlier in the day.

The blogger grinned "Sherlock.. you've changed a lot.. but then again.. you stayed the same..." He gently put the art down on the table.

"Is that a good thing?" Sherlock assumed 'yes' because of the grin on his boyfriend's face, but he just wanted to check.

"Yes it is..." John walked over to Sherlock and reached upwards to peck the man's cheek with a kiss. At the last second Sherlock turned his head and pressed his lips to John's instead. John smiled in the kiss as he felt Hamish shuffle between them.

The taller man whispered softly "I love you.."

"I love you too..." John pulled away a little and patted Hamish's head gently.

Sherlock smirked "Daryl screams like a girl by the way..."

The sandy haired man raised an eyebrow questioningy "Huh?"

"He screamed. Twice." The detective was smiling now, those screams had been so pathetic, just more proof that the younger man was a spineless idiot.

"Wha-what? Sherlock!" John looked horrified at his boyfriend. What had Sherlock not told him?!

"He's fine... I think." Sherlock thought, 'Ok, probably not, I kind of made him paranoid for the rest of his life... Oh well, he deserves it.'

John punched his boyfriend in the shoulder, not too hard though, just to show he was not happy "But he deserves it..."

Sherlock frowned at the punch "Why did you punch me then?"

"Just... you lowered yourself to his level Sherlock.." The blogger sighed, he didn't know whether to be happy that Daryl had been sorted out by Sherlock or whether to be angry that Sherlock had clearly used some kind of violence, enough to make the man scream.

"I didn't insult him... Ok I might have, but I mainly just scared him..." Sherlock shrugged, he didn't consider himself to be at the same level, not at all, but he didn't argue.

The army doctor sighed "Well.. lets go swim shall we?"

"Ok..." Sherlock bent down and kissed his boyfriend again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a minute to review and make my day? Pretty please? **


	26. Our son

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I'm super busy atm so I'm updating ASAP I promise... **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! Seriously, they're amaaaaazing :) (11 reviews on the last chapter, thanks guys!)**

**stardiva: Glad you're enjoying your front row seat! **

**darkhearted243: Thanks! And ikr, I might make one for my family :)**

**nognog333: 1&2) Thanks for pointing that out, I hope you see a difference in this chapter. 3) Hmm.. Well thanks for the advice, but like I always say to myself, the characters haven't been in such a situation before, so sometimes it's hard to judge how they would react, but thanks for the advice :) Glad you like it though :)**

**alorawitch: Yes bubble beards and adorable, sexy, protective Sherlock ;D and oh god thanks for pointing that out! I changed it straight away! I remember writing it at midnight and thinking "Did he take the tube or taxi or.." Then I couldn't remember, but thanks!**

**ashlbjackson: Aaaaaaw that's so sweet! Thank you! And ugh I'm sorry I didn't hurry, busy times D: **

**Laberdipaber: You know I love your reviews! Hehehe I'm glad you liked the chapter of cuteness ;D **

**bbcsherlocklover: Glad you loved the fluff! Wow how many sweets did you have? xD and I'm sorry if I made you go mental with the wait! **

**Divy1324: Yay fluff! :D and oh cool! **

**Katiem: Aaaw thank you! You're sweet too!**

**Assya B: Thanks! :) Yeah, I once read Fanfiction on my iPod on the tram on the way to meet my friends, I nearly missed my stop and I missed 3 calls and several texts... xD and you don't suck! Get writing! **

**imdrowninginfootwear: Heeey! Thanks for the review of Chapter 23! It was lovely to hear from you again :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you can catch up ;) **

**TheSeddieLover: Oh wow that is such an honour! :D Thank you for reading ;) and on answer to your question, Femke is from Belgium yes, I am from England :) **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 26- Our son

Hamish touched Sherlock's arm gently, reminding the loving couple that he was there.

The detective pulled away a bit and looked down at the adorable Hamish "Yes Hamish we haven't forgotten about you..."

John smiled at the pair as the baby just stared back with huge, sharp eyes.

Sherlock let go of John and wandered into the bathroom and picked some dry towels and shampoo. He came back and added the items to the swimming bag. "Come on Hamish... Swimming with daddy and dad!" Hamish clapped his hands in excitement in reply.

The army doctor grinned at how sweet the baby was "What colour are the trunks?"

"They're all blue..." The taller man was balancing the baby on his hip and nuzzling his nose against the baby's head.

John watched with a grin "I thought you would go for black." He chuckled.

"Apparently I was banned from buying black for Hamish..." Sherlock looked up and grinned back at his boyfriend, the three looked like a perfect little family, everyone smiling and everyone happy.

"I meant for us stupid" The blogger laughed and moved a bit closer again so he could play with Hamish's curls gently.

"I wanted the same as Hamish..." Sherlock blushed a bit as he glanced at John and Hamish.

"Now we are all going to wear blue.. family blue..." John smiled, he loved it when Sherlock was sentimental like that. It didn't happen much so he had to make the most of it.

"Ok..." The dark haired man smiled back and kissed his son on the head as well as kissing his boyfriend's hand that was buried in the curls.

John looked into his partner's eyes, they were both smiling, but it wasn't fake, they were smiling with their eyes too. The army doctor pulled away and went over to the coats, got his own and put it on.

Sherlock didn't want his coat but he took one of Hamish's and dressed the baby in it. He took the baby's travel carrier and gently secured the boy into it so he was safe.

"Lets go!" John grinned at the baby's adorable clothes. He started walking down the stairs.

The taller man grabbed the bags in his free hand, carried the baby seat in the other and followed John onto the street after locking the flat up.

The army doctor hailed a cab and let Sherlock and Hamish get in before getting in himself. "Westways Leisure Centre please." In between the two men, Hamish wriggled in his seat as he looked around with a sweet baby smile.

John leant back in his seat and looked at his son with a smile.

"What are you looking at?" Sherlock frowned a little and looked at where John was looking.

"No just... our son..." The shorter man looked up at his partner, still beaming his head off.

"Oh..." The detective smiled back "Yes, _our_ son..."

John reached over the baby seat and slipped his relatively small hand into Sherlock's huge one. The detective used his thumb to gently rub circles on his partners hand, as the two looked into each other's eyes again, smiling softly.

"I'm going to love this" The blogger looked down at their son, who was happily stretching and moving in his own little baby way.

"I know you are..." The detective grinned cheekily "Of course you are, you get two hours of looking at me topless..."

"Yes I do..." John tried to pull the 'Sherlock Holmes, I want to have sex with you.' face, that Sherlock had shown him, as he let go of the other man's hand.

Sherlock laughed heartily "See, that was the face!"

"Really? Did I do that yesterday? Oh god..." John groaned and blushed as he imagined what he must have looked like.

"Yes!" Sherlock grinned at the blush that was appearing on his partner's face. The army doctor was slowly turning the colour of a lovely cherry tomato. Sherlock raised his eyebrows seductively "I'd like to see it again though..."

John rolled his eyes before pulling it again for a second before looking away as he burst out chuckling.

"I meant at home idiot..." The taller man joined in the laughter.

"Oh..." The blogger looked back at Sherlock and grinned brightly. He loved it when they laughed around like this.

"Can we get rid of the one kiss on the cheek a week thing? Seen as you've definitely broken it..." Sherlock smiled hopefully at his partner.

"Fine.." John tried to sound grudging but he was actually so thankful he could get rid of that damn rule. He'd regretted making it in the first place!

"Good." The detective beamed as he inwardly sighed in relief that the rule was removed.

The small family arrived at the leisure centre, it was large, with two separate pools, one for fun with slides, and one for classes, such as the parent and toddler one they would be attending. "This looks nice! Doesn't it Hamish?" Sherlock picked the car seat and the baby up and got out of the black cab, leaving John to pay.

The army doctor paid the cabbie with a tip and got out of the cab and walked towards the entrance with his boyfriend and son.

With the swimming bag on his shoulder, Sherlock carried the baby seat in one hand and took John's hand with the other as they walked up to the door.

The army doctor looked at the entwined hands as he opened the large glass door.

"What?" Sherlock walked inside, instantly smelling the Chlorine in the pool, 'Oh, there's smell of the inorganic chlorinating agents; calcium hypochlorite, lithium hypochlorite and sodium hypochlorite.'

"I like your touch, you know that?" John smiled as they walked to the reception "Three for the parent and toddler class please." They paid for the class before starting to walk to the changing rooms.

"Do you?" The detective looked down and squeezed John's hand gently.

"Yes very much" The army doctor looked up at his taller boyfriend and smiled.

Sherlock smiled back as they walked towards the men's changing room, ignoring the glances they got from people "I'll touch you more often then..."

"Really?" John lead them into a family sized changing room.

"If it's what you want..." The dark haired man put Hamish's seat on a bench with the bag.

"You don't have to.." The army doctor smiled at Hamish as he started taking his clothes off.

"I want to... I want to see you happy..." Sherlock started taking his clothes off too.

"Oh, but I'm always happy with you!" It was true, John had blessed the day he'd met the great Sherlock Holmes, he would never wish he could get rid of it and never meet such an amazing man.

Sherlock frowned "No you're not, that's why you shout at me, or punch me, or don't kiss me..."

John smiled at the confused look on his boyfriend's face. "No, I do that because I love you" he took his trousers off.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock took his shirt off ad started on his smart, black trousers.

John pulled his pants off and glanced around, he couldn't see the bag. He had a sudden gut feeling that they had left it. "Sherlock.. where is the bag...?"

Sherlock replied without looking up "Next to Hamish."

The blogger smiled and took the bag, selected the largest pair of blue trunks and slid them on. He spread his legs wide and planted his hands on his hips, grinning like an idiot "Ok, how do I look?"

"Hot. I'd rather be alone with you instead of being with all these other idiots..." Sherlock took his trousers and underwear off and put his trunks on too "D'you want to do Hamish?"

John laughed as he scooped Hamish out. Of the baby seat and used the baby changing table to undress him and put on his special baby nappy trunks.

The detective wrinkled his nose as he looked down at himself "How do /I/ look?"

John looked at his partner and grinned "Definitely turns me on." He went back to sorting Hamish out.

"Really?" The dark haired man laughed as he watched the baby wriggling a little.

"Yep!" The blogger finished with his son and grinned at how sweet he looked "Isn't he cute?"

"Of course he is!" Sherlock neatly packed all of the clothes into the bag.

"Lets go!" The army doctor smiled excitedly, he was like a little kid in a sweet shop.

"Ok..." The detective grabbed the bag and scooped his son into the other arm "Bring the carrier for me?" He lovingly nuzzled his nose on Hamish's, making the baby giggle.

"Ok!" John took the baby seat. He smiled at what Sherlock did, he was such a good dad, and it was adorable to watch! He went to the lockers.

The dark haired man followed with Hamish and put the bag in the locker with the seat. "This better be interesting..."

"It will!" The army doctor smiled reassuringly as he locked the locker.

"Fine..." The family went to the shower section of the leisure centre. "Hey Hamish, don't worry it's just water..."

The baby looked around quietly, scared of the huge building and so many people. John went under a shower and wet all of his soft sandy hair.

Sherlock stood under a shower with Hamish. He held his hand so it defended the baby's eyes from the spray, even though it meant the water went in his own eyes.

"Come on" John grinned and took his boyfriend's free hand as they walked to the training pool. Sherlock squeezed John's hand gently and looked down at him with a smile, he was really going to try this, even if it didn't turn out well, at least he could say he tried.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP! Leave a review? **


	27. Swimming classes and play dates

**I'm so so sorry this has taken so long! I'm super busy at the minute with exams and stuff so I'm updating ASAP I promise... Also, here's a long chapter to make up for it! **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! Seriously, they're amaaaaazing :) (12 reviews on the last chapter, thanks guys!)**

**Nirvana K: Glad you loved the adorableness! **

**SpencerReidFan98: Hope you like the class in this chapter!**

**stardiva: *waves back* Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it took so long Oliver, but here's some more! **

**nikkiemilee: Hi! Thank you so much for the review and I'm so glad you enjoyed it and wow you read the whole thing in one! Sorry it took a while! And pfft, I'm not perfect!**

**Laberdipaber: I _am_ happy that I made you smile and embarrassed yourself! Mwahahaa :D Glad you loved the cuteness! And yeah, Hamish doesn't drown! I'm not that much of a Moffat! **

**consultinglovers: Let me just say, I love your pen name! Anyway, thanks for the review and don't die! **

**alorawitch: No, I didn't get offended hehe D and I'm glad you love the adorableness and sweetness!**

**Ianto'sCoffeeMinion: Hey! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love the fic! And ikr, I love Domestic!Sherlock too and yes, Daryl needed that! **

**darkhearted243: Thankies! And oh cool! Well we had no idea what goes on at these classes, so if we got it totally wrong or stupid then feel free to tell me off! ;)**

**Assya B: Yaaaaaay cuteness! And don't worry, no angst! Also, I can't wait to read them!**

**imdrowninginfootwear: Yay you caught up! Thanks!**

**24) Hehehe glad you loved the chapter and yes, I love sassy Sherlock too! **

**25) Glad you like that, well who doesn't get turned on by an angry/sexy wall shooting Sherlock? ;D And yep, the little dork wanted to be all matching and have bubble beards... Oh the cuteness! And yeah, ginger Sherlock doesn't work as well... and yes, I loved that quote too, oh and true, true, Daryl could have come off a lot worse ;D**

**26) I want two hours of shirtless Sherlock too! And hussar the rule has gone! And I hope you like this class chapter!**

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use. **

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 27- Swimming classes and play dates

A friendly looking middle-aged woman looked over at the new arrivals "Oh welcome you all, join the group, we are 7 couples in total now!" She smiled warmly.

"Oh hello." Sherlock tried to make an effort but he still went through a few deductions, she's got 4 kids, 2 of them are young toddlers, she has a dog and two different breeds of cat...

"Here is a place!" The friendly woman pointed to an empty spot in the pool "My name is Sandra and there's a blown up baby ring there for this little fella! Aaaw he's so cute!" She grinned at Hamish.

"Ok..." The detective sat on the edge of the pool and gently slid Hamish into the rubber ring.

"Come join then..." John slipped into the pool and stood in the gap next to another nice looking lady with a baby girl in front of her.

The taller man apprehensively slid his son into the water, checking that he was ok before he nudged him over to John. Even still, Hamish looked scared about everything that was going on.

The army doctor grabbed the baby ring and pulled Hamish over to him "Shh Hamish it's ok.."

"Ok now we can start with the training!" Sandra grinned, rather over enthusiastically, at the group as she took her place at the side of the pool.

The detective slid into the pool and stood next to John and Hamish. This felt _so_ weird.

"We are going to start easy, spread your arms and take the hand of the person next to you, let go of the baby for a moment!" The instructor watched expectantly.

John let go of Hamish and smiled as he took the hand of the nice looking lady he'd stood next to, and Sherlock's hand. The detective didn't hold hands with anyone else and just looked around the group, oh look, another gay couple.

The lady stood next to John smiled back at him "Are you new to the group? I haven't seen you before..."

"Yes we are, have you been in the group for long?" The blogger smiled reassuringly at Hamish who was floating in front of him.

The instructor grinned as she eagerly gave another step "Ok now you can push the baby with your knee to another parent, let them meet someone else!"

"I started a month ago..." The lady kneed her daughter to another woman.

Sherlock was frowning and mumbling to himself "I don't _want_ to meet anyone else's baby..."

"Oh and is it nice?" The army doctor pecked his son on the head with a kiss and kneed him over to the other gay couple, as another baby girl was pushed over to Sherlock.

"It's nice, yeah. So what's your name?" The woman was playing with a baby that had been pushed to her as she spoke. Next to John, the detective was glaring silently at the girl in front of him.

"John, and this is Sherlock." The blogger gestured at his partner "And that is Hamish, our son." He smiled over at the boy who was being comforted by the other gay men. He looked down at the baby girl again with a smile "Well hello"

The woman stopped and stared. She _knew_ she'd seen them before, but she just couldn't remember, she'd not realised because of the baby they'd brought here and she was in her own little world most of the time... She slowly grinned as she started to 'fangirl' a bit "Are you... _The_ Sherlock?"

The taller man heard his name and looked at her "Um... Yeah." He looked back at the baby girl and was still frowning, no way was this baby as good as Hamish.

"And are you... _The_ John?" The lady's eyes sparkled at the thought of meeting the men.

"Well if he's with me, then clearly yes." Sherlock rolled his eyes, god why were people so stupid sometimes?

John rolled his eyes as he looked back at the lady and made up for Sherlock's brashness as usual "Yes, he means just yes"

"Oh my god, hi! I'm Holly, I'm such a fan! I read all your blog John!" Holly was seriously hyped up as she grinned and she was definitely 'fangirling' now, she had _always_ loved these two!

The blogger smiled "Oh that's nice to hear..." He waved his hand a little at his son.

"I'm so amazed that I met you! And oh my god you have a son! Sorry I'm just freaking out at the minute..." She was seriously blinking over and over to check it was real, her eyelids might even have fallen off!

The detective spoke sarcastically and deadpan as usual "How lovely..."

John ignored his boyfriend and smiled back as he replied "Well yes we have."

"How did you get him?" Holly cocked her head as she looked over at Hamish and tried to work out the genetics. The detective frowned at the woman's questions, he could tell she that would want to know that...

The army doctor licked his lips as usual "Uhm Sherlock had a son.."

Holly's eyes widened "Oh? With who?" She grinned at the idea of being the first fan to know this.

John used his evasive tactic "Nobody special.." He forced a smile back.

"Oh ok..." Holly frowned as she was annoyed that she hadn't got the juicy gossip "How old is he then?"

The blogger looked at his partner and smiled "6 months. Uhm Sherlock, why don't you talk with this lovely lady while I comfort this beautiful baby girl?" He smiled over at the parents of the baby.

"Uhm ok..." The dark-haired man reluctantly switched places with his boyfriend "Hello."

"I can't believe I'm talking to _the_ Sherlock Holmes!" The lady was about to faint, she'd _always_ fancied the living hell out of this man! God he was just so... _Perfect_! In real life too!

"Yes yes it's me..." Sherlock tapped his foot on the bottom of the pool to try to persevere with the normal people.

"When you left John after Reichenbach... That was sad..." Holly looked at the detective, hoping that he could read her eyes that would show him how much pain that had caused her deep down. The _feels_!

The detective didn't want to be reminded of that and he swallowed "Um... Yeah..."

"But then you got back, and then you got together and it was so cute!" If Holly admitted it, she was jealous that John was the one that got to be with this enigmatic sex god and see him when he was naked and... 'Oh my god wait.' She'd been too distracted before to realise. 'He's wearing no top.' She glanced down and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as she stared at the perfect body. 'Fuck.' Was all she could manage to think.

The taller man glanced at John, begging him to talk to her instead "Um yeah... "

Holly managed to wrench her eyes away from the perfect body in front of her, she was super nosy about the son "Who's the mum then?"

Sherlock sighed and decided to get it over with "Irene Adler. Ok?"

She thought for a second if the woman had been mentioned on John's blog... Hmm... Oooooh _The_ Woman, the one that had 'brought a nation to it's knees' and couldn't be blogged about.. She raises her eyebrows "Oh ok..."

Sandra commanded another instruction "Now give the baby back to their parents..." John pushed the baby girl back to her mum and caught Hamish as he came back, he kissed him on the cheek. Happily, Hamish was looking more comfortable. Holly got her daughter back too and turned her attention back to the baby girl, she decided not to bother Sherlock and John again, but maaaaaybe just sneak some glances.

The detective turned to his partner and frowned as he spoke in his usual deadpan manner "Thanks for that."

"For what?" John smiled back innocently as he bobbed Hamish up and down a little.

"Leaving me with her..." Sherlock raised an eyebrow accusingly at his partner.

"Oh that... " The army doctor leant close and spoke quietly "She's nice!"

The dark-haired man hissed back "She's a 'fan' as she likes to call it... She called us cute for goodness sake, I don't want to be famous for cuteness!"

John looked a bit sadly at his boyfriend "Oh Sherlock.. enjoy this please, for me?"

Sherlock looked at the shorter man and nodded, he wanted to try "Ok, I will." He smiled reassuringly, reassuring himself _and_ John really.

The sandy-haired man reached up and pecked a kiss to Sherlock's cheek "Thanks!"

Sandra clapped her hands at the front "Ok we are going to play a game!" Sherlock groaned inwardly but kept silent, he wanted to try for John and Hamish. "I have a stick here and one person has to go around the circle with their child and the others must close their eyes. Then, the person with the stick touches another parent and baby and then run around the circle to see who gets back to the empty space first!" She looked around the group "The tall handsome new guy next to Holly." She grinned. "You can go first with..." She motioned to Hamish.

"I'm Sherlock. And he's Hamish." He sighed a little as he had to go first at this stupid game.

The army doctor patted Sherlock on the back "Come on! You can do this!"

"You can start sir!" The instructor took a plastic stick from a basket.

"Oh for gods sake..." Sherlock took Hamish and pushed him over to the woman and took the stick from her. He started to push Hamish around the circle and muttered to him "This is a _stupid_ game Hamish... I bet you don't even _like_ any of the babies here..." Hamish just looked around as across the circle John giggled. "None of these babies are as nice as you Hamish..." The detective was going round the circle, trying to put off the inevitable torture of the chase. He finally rolled his eyes and poked Holly in the back. He ran around the circle and back to her place, winning with ease. Holly went to Sherlock's old place, happily sandwiched between John and Sherlock. The army doctor laughed loudly at the embarrassed look on his partner's face.

Sherlock glared at John, who looked away, knowing the taller man would be annoyed. The taller man hissed "Stop laughing at me." He had an idea and a smile grew on his face. He pushed Hamish to the army doctor and shoved the stick into his arms. He shouted at Sandra "I nominate John! I'm sure he'd _love_ a go!"

The blogger stopped laughing and sighed at his boyfriend. He looked at him with his 'Oh god damn you'll regret this' face.

Sandra smiled "John would you like that?" Everyone else in the circle began to chant encouragingly "John John John!" The army doctor sighed again.

Sherlock fake smiled innocently and over enthusiastically at his boyfriend "Go on John! It's fun!"

John groaned and started going around the circle. He poked one of the men in the other gay couple and ran around the circle, easily winning too. He looked over at Sherlock smugly. The detective just rolled his eyes back.

* * *

At the end of the class the family climbed out of the pool, John carrying Hamish.

The detective decided to be honest so he wouldn't get dragged into doing this again "I don't want to come again..." He _had_ tried though!

"Why? I had so much fun!" The blogger carried Hamish over to the lockers.

"Well I didn't..." Sherlock followed and frowned as his bare feet scratched on the bumpy floor.

John passed Hamish over to his partner "Oh..." He took all the stuff out of the locker.

Sherlock held Hamish like natural now and stroked his wet back gently "That game was stupid..."

Ok, John couldn't argue with that... And at least Sherlock had tried "Fine." He closed the locker and went to a changing room with Sherlock following. "At least you tried" He put the stuff down and took his swimming trunks off.

"I know... I'm still sorry though..." Sherlock put Hamish down gently on a baby table "I enjoyed it a little bit though..." And that was true, he _had_ enjoyed it a bit actually.

"Oh how so.." John turned to Sherlock fully naked.

The detective raised his eyebrows "I got to spend time with you and Hamish..."

"Oh ok..." John giggled and did a little dance "Does this turn you on?"

Sherlock laughed at the weird dancing "Nope, as much as I love your naked body the weirdness is outweighing it."

"Oh ok." The army doctor dried himself and put his pants back on.

"No, if you'd have stopped the dancing that would have been better..."

"Oh well maybe tonight..." John raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sherlock played innocent and raised an eyebrow back "Yes?"

"Hmmm..." The army doctor looked at his boyfriend with his 'You know what I mean' face.

"Hmmm...?" The detective was still acting innocent, he wanted the shorter man to say it.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to say it in a public pool!" John looked at Sherlock with his disapproving mother face.

The taller man smirked and feigned innocence "What John? I don't know what on _earth_ you're talking about..."

John hissed "SEX SHERLOCK" He blushed as he worried that someone had heard.

Sherlock laughed "Oh _that_..."

"Idiot..." The army doctor pulled his trousers on.

"No I'm not... You're easily wound up..." Sherlock finished drying himself and put his clothes on.

John had redressed too "Can you do Hamish now?"

"Yeah..." The detective took Hamish's clothes and laid them next to him before scooping the baby up me drying him softly. The baby looked so cute wrapped in the towel! "Did you have a nice time Hamish?"

The baby looked back tiredly, wanting his teddy. Sherlock smiled softly "Aaaw our little man is tired John..." He dressed the baby again.

"He is... look at him.. his first real action.." John reached up and gently combed Sherlock's hair back as the detective finished dressing their son.

Sherlock gave the baby a snuggle "We need to get him home..."

"Yes.. come on." John packed all of the stuff into the swimming bag.

The detective gave his son a quick kiss before strapping him into the baby seat. He found a little teddy in the bag and gave him that to hold. He picked up the carrier and gestured for John to take the bags.

The army doctor took the bags and followed Sherlock out of the changing room. He looked up as one of the other gay men walked over.

"Hey, uhm my name is Patrick and my boyfriend over there is Steve, and we wondered if you two would ever would like to hang out with us... we found your son so cute and you two seem so nice..." He smiled a little.

John smiled back "Sherlock?"

The taller man looked over his shoulder "Yes?"

"What do you think? I would love to go!" John grinned enthusiastically.

Sherlock frowned "Go where?"

"Out somewhere, with them and .. sorry what's her name?"

Patrick smiled and chipped in "Clara."

John nodded and carried on "With Clara."

"Maybe one day yeah..." Sherlock frowned a little, since when did John want him to go on play dates?

The army doctor smiled "Well I'll just give you my number and you can get in touch and we'll see!" He wrote his number on some paper that Patrick gave him and have it the man. "Well nice to meet you Patrick and Steve" He looked at the baby girl "And Clara!"

"Yes! Nice to meet you!" Patrick beamed "Well bye then, and I'll be in touch!"

"Bye!" John waved as he walked off with Sherlock and Hamish.

The taller man looked down at his partner and smile a little "Made some new friends have we?"

"Yes!" The army doctor grinned up at Sherlock.

"Great." Sherlock shifted Hamish's carrier in his hand because it was getting a little uncomfortable.

John looked at the sleepy Hamish and then back at Sherlock, who also looked a bit tired "Come on we'll go home, you're both tired." He smiled as they walked out onto the street.

The detective frowned a little "I'm not tired." He followed and looked around for a cab.

John hailed a cab and climbed in with the bags "You haven't slept in 2 or 3 days... 221b Baker Street please."

Sherlock sat next to John with Hamish and sighed a little, he tried to make it sound better "I have. On and off." He noticed the worried look on his boyfriend's face "I'm fine..." He took his hand.

"Please sleep tonight.." John looked at Sherlock pleadingly.

"I will... As long as Hamish isn't awake too much..." The taller man glanced at the baby, who was half asleep, if not asleep, in his baby carrier.

"I'll wake up for him.." John smiled reassuringly, he wasn't liking the idea of Sherlock losing even _more_ sleep than usual.

"No, it's fine... He's my son really anyway I should look after him at night..." Sherlock smiled a little back, he didn't want John losing sleep either.

"Sherlock.. He's also my son..." John frowned a little, he didn't want his partner to be taking all the responsibility for Hamish, they'd have to work out some jobs to share.

"I know, I know... But I'm the reason he's here so I should suffer the late nights..." The detective didn't mind really, some nights he didn't sleep out of choice, so a few extra nights up with Hamish could be managed easily.

"Mmh don't see him as a bad thing..." The army doctor looked down at their sleeping son who looked so sweet in the baby seat and blankets.

"I don't, just the night time thing, I don't want you to lose sleep..." Sherlock smiled at John softly, he was thankful for the offer but they both knew that John needed sleep more than Sherlock.

"I don't mind losing sleep for him.." John smiled back as Hamish shuffled and mumbled in his sleep.

"But I mind... You'll be tired..." The detective smiled at the adorable movements of their son.

"Well don't mind..." The cab pulled over and John cabbie. He climbed out with the bags and turned to Sherlock who had followed with Hamish "And who's cooking tonight? I'm starving..."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and I'll update ASAP!**


	28. Oh god that face

**Ok I know this is super late again, I'm so sorry! ugh I have loads on at the minute so just bear with me ;) **

**So, my friends, chapter 28... This story will hopefully have 30 chapters. Chapter 29 being the last 'in the present' chapter and then chapter 30 will be a long 'look into the future' ! :) I hope you enjoy reading it! Because afterwards there will be a short break and then I'll get on with writing the first sequel- Hamish at the age of 5! :D Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! **

**Review Answers- **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! Seriously, they're amaaaaazing :) (12 reviews on the last chapter, thanks guys!)**

**wikedmunsterkitty: Glad you loved the chapter and thanks for reviewing! :) And well, this story is going to be... 30 chapters... HOWEVER, there shall be sequels that follow Hamish as he grows up a bit! I hope you will like them ;) **

**AllThatIWant: Hiiii! Glad you love the story and pfft yeah Daryl was a jackass ;) **

**ainraatheexplorer: Hi! I love you for reading it! Thanks :) and yeah, the chapters have a few mistakes in sometimes because of my autocorrect on my iPod, when it's finished I'll go through it all and change them all :D **

**haleycat1120: Hey! Glad you love it so much and thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Lily: Hey! Hehe glad you love the fic, here have some more ;D **

**stardiva: Glad you loved the sweet chapter and flirting! **

**Laberdipaber: Aaaaw thanks for another sweet review! And we'll just have to see what 'Pateva' get up to ;D**

**consultinglovers: Haha wow 1:30am xD and well Patrick, Steve and Clara are here to stay, so... Also, I write the chapters on the night I post them xD **

**darkhearted243: Yay I didn't get it wrong! Glad you liked the sound of that chapter, and yeah, meeting them in a pool... Good Lord. xD **

**Assya B: Oh I would never want to get rid of you! ;) and yaaay writing, good luck in your finals (if they aren't already over...?) and yes, cuteness, not angst hehe! And oh thank you for the comment about Sherlock being in character! And don't worry, Patrick and Steve are nice! And idk, she just ended up being called Clara :P And yes, there will be sequels at different ages of his life! I hope you'll read them and enjoy them! **

**imdrowninginfootwear: Glad you loved that chapter so much, such an amazing long review, thank you! :D And yeah, if I was there I'd just faint or something.. Idek. xD **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 28- Oh god that face

"But I do mind... And I can cook if you like..." Sherlock followed John up to the flat as he carried Hamish in his left hand.

"Well we could eat take away" John opened the door and went into the flat and smiled, home again.

"Oh ok... That sounds good..." The detective went into the flat too "We need to feed him before he sleeps..."

*Well I'll make food for him then, you order..." The shorter man left the bags on the desk, took his coat off and watched Sherlock take Hamish out of the carrier and hold him gently as he was half asleep in his arms.

"Ok... What d'you want? I'm not hungry anyway..." Sherlock stroked the baby's hair softly as he spoke.

"Again?" John started to tidy some stuff away on the coffee table "Greek?"

"I just don't feel like eating. And I don't mind, you're the one eating it." The taller man smiled as Hamish sleepily blinked up at him.

"Ok.." The army doctor frowned at a suspicious looking stain on the coffee table but he couldn't be bothered with it now, he just covered it up with papers.

"So what d'you want me to order for you?" The detective put Hamish back into his seat and took him over to the coffee table with John.

"Greek..." The shorter man picked the baby carrier back up and went into the kitchen with the baby. He gently woke his son up so he would be ready to eat in a bit.

"But _what_ on the menu?" Sherlock frowned.

"I don't know... Surprise me..." John started making some dubious looking mash from the small jars of baby food.

"Ok..." The taller man went into his room, ordered some food for his boyfriend and quickly tapped a text to Mycroft.

**Daryl. Sorted him. Just do me a favour and point a few cameras at him from time to time?**

**SH**

**_Fine._**

**_MH_**

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at his brother's willingness to help. It was probably because he was happy that his younger brother was finally settling down with someone.

**Thank you.**

**SH**

John started feeding Hamish, smiling and making coaxing sounds to get the infant to swallow properly.

Sherlock went to the table, took the artwork from the bag and went back into their shared room. He looked around for where to hang the piece but frowned when there was none. Well, it had to go somewhere... He smiled fondly a little at his trusty periodic table as he took it down from the wall and hung the art piece up instead. 'Love is more important than science now...'

John was still feeding his son in the other room. Hamish was being a bit messy because he was tired. He was really sleepy as he swallowed some of the food and it dribbled a bit. In their bedroom, Sherlock smiled proudly at the new fixture on the wall. Perfect.

The army doctor finished feeding the infant, scooped him up afterwards and took him to the bathroom. He went through the usual process of getting the baby ready for bed before he took him to his room. He laid him into the crib "Here you go mate..." He put the teddy next to Hamish's soft dark curls and kissed his cheek. He stood up and called downstairs "Sherlock? Do you want to say goodnight?"

The taller man went upstairs and walked over to Hamish "Goodnight Hamish..." He bent into the crib and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Bye bye Hamish!" John smiled and went back downstairs to the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"Night Hamish..." Sherlock turned and started to walk away "I love you." He smiled to himself as he said it.

John ignored the doorbell so Sherlock would get it and pay, he took some plates out of the cupboard, hoping he hadn't chosen any that his boyfriend had experimented on, even though this was unlikely.

Sherlock went to the door, paid the delivery man, took the food and brought I back upstairs, setting it on the wooden table where there was space.

"Really not eating with me?" The army doctor pulled his puppy eyes and gestured to the extra plate he'd taken from the cupboard.

"Don't pull that face at me John... I just don't feel like eating..." The taller man frowned a little.

"We just swam for 2 hours!" John frowned back at his partner.

"It wasn't really _swimming_ per say... More standing in the water with a baby..." The detective gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"And I bet you haven't eaten in days..." The army doctor sighed, Sherlock was better with his eating now, but he could still slip back sometimes.

Sherlock pulled a face of annoyance "I had pasta last night!" He took John's food out for him.

"Oh sorry forgot that... I was drunk remember..." John sat down with his plate and cutlery.

Sherlock served the food "I _do_ remember... Because you were a mess and it... It scared me."

"Well at least we know after all of this that you have feelings..." John started to tuck into the tasty food.

"I try to divorce myself from them... It's not been working recently." Sherlock tried to say it neutrally and icy but he didn't mean it. He was happy that he loved John and Hamish and that he could feel, even if it scared him sometimes.

"So I've noticed.." The shorter man was working his way through the food happily.

The detective didn't reply but just shrugged and went back to their room and started to get ready for bed.

John rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's actions and ate more Greek, Sherlock had picked some good choices to say he didn't eat much.

The detective got changed and ready for rest before he went back to bed and laid down with his hands folded behind his head, admiring the artwork on the wall with a proud smile.

John felt a tiny bit left behind as he sat alone but he was used to his partner's ways so he just finished in silence and put his dishes in the sink. He made some tea and drank it while he quickly read an article in the paper that had caught his eye, about soldiers in Afghanistan. He finished up, cleaned his dishes and went into the bedroom.

The taller man looked over at him and smirked cheekily with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"What?" The army doctor looked at his jumper to see if he'd got any food stains on it, apparently not.

"So... I'm laying in bed..." Sherlock raised his eyebrows suggestively, surely John's memory wasn't _that_ bad.

John remembered his list of 'turn ons' and what he'd told Sherlock "Ohhh... I see..." He grinned back equally as cheekily.

"You said it turned you on right?" The detective shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mmm..." John took some sleepwear and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"What does 'mmm..' Mean?" Sherlock frowned a little at the ceiling.

"I'm getting ready in the bathroom" The shorter man shouted back through to the bedroom.

The detective frowned a little, John hadn't even answered his question.. "Oh ok..."

The army doctor stripped and did his usual night routine. He put the sleepwear on and started brushing his teeth.

Sherlock smiled at the art on the wall again "I put the art on the wall by the way."

"I'll take a look" John brushed his teeth until he was minty fresh, he wanted to taste nice instead of tasting like Greek, he combed his sandy hair.

"You never actually asked me what I did to Daryl by the way..." Sherlock smiled again at the idea of Daryl's girl screaming.

"I don't even want to know!" John didn't want to know what had happened to the man, just as long as Sherlock hadn't killed him but he was gone.

"Really? Surely the morals within you are _dying_ to know..." The dark haired man tapped the bed impatiently.

"Yes really Sherlock, I'm tired, I still have a bit of a headache and I'm cold, I don't want to know what you did to fucking Daryl." John looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh ok..." Sherlock frowned a bit, feeling slightly stupid.

John came back to the bedroom and stood next to the bed and Sherlock, looking down at the thin man on the white sheets.

Sherlock looked up at his partner "What?"

The army doctor pulled 'The Face' again, the one that apparently meant he wanted to have sex with the detective.

"Oh god that face..." The taller man suppressed a snigger.

"You know what that means right...?" John smirked sexily down at the man below.

"I guess I do..." Sherlock raised an eyebrow cheekily at his boyfriend. He _definitely_ knew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review? Pwetty pwease? :3 **

_PS: Femke was here. Like here on this spot. (I'm hyper snorrie). Extra hugs for Sophie for letting this fanfic work out so well! _

_~she is amazing~ ENJOY. _


	29. Hamiiiish

**So, my friends, chapter 29... This story will have 30 chapters. This chapter being the last 'in the present' chapter and then chapter 30 will be a long 'look into the future' ! :) Because it's a long one, it'll take longer for me to write, so just hang in there! I hope you enjoy reading it! Because afterwards there will be a short break and then I'll get on with writing the first sequel- Hamish at the age of 5! :D Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! **

**Also, maybe check out my other short story, 'Letters'. A series of letters written by John and Sherlock, lots of post-Reichenbach feels...**

**Review Answers- **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! Seriously, they're amaaaaazing :) **

**PhoenixFeather0198: Thanks for reading the whole story and enjoying it! And yay, glad I changed your mind about parentlock! But I'm not perfect by any means... **

**didibee123: Don't worry, I love crazy people ;) and glad you love the story! **

**bbcsherlocklover: I had exams too, that's why I've been updating slow.. :( but anyway, thanks for the review and wow a movie... :O **

**wikedmunsterkitty: Aaaaw I love you too, thanks for the review :)**

**stardiva: Glad you're still enjoying the story and loved the family scenes :) Thanks for continuing to review!**

**Laberdipaber: *blushing* Dammit stop complimenting me, I don't deserve it! Thanks for another lovely review! **

**darkhearted243: Yep, down goes the Periodic table, up with the loooove! :D **

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: We hope you enjoy this! This is a story made by me ( Sophlock ) and Femke ( JustFemke ).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

* * *

Chapter 29- Hamiiiish

"There is a sexy Sherlock in bed, a sleeping Hamish upstairs, and I am turned on." John stood looking down at his laying partner with a smirk.

"Oh really?" The detective raised his eyebrows innocently at the shorter man stood next to him.

"I told you that you in bed did that to me." John shrugged, well it's not as if he hasn't told him...

"I know you did... Same as my protectiveness apparently..." Sherlock bit his lip a little.

"Yes.. mmm..." The army doctor looked at the detective's damn perfect lips. God dammit. They were just so perfect, enticing and kissable!

"I might go and protect you from more homophobic people then if it does that to you..." The taller man shrugged and played with a lock of his curls.

"Mmm... leave it with Daryl..." Again, another thing John loved, the younger man's gorgeous head of curls. They were so silky and soft whenever you touched them.

"Ok then..." Sherlock rolled his eyes like he always did.

The army doctor grinned, before jumping face first onto his partner with his arms and legs spread wide, he laughed loudly.

Sherlock jumped a little and tried to grab his boyfriend into a more manageable and comfortable position "Woah!"

"Did I hurt you?" John wriggled around as he giggled.

"You're definitely heavier than Hamish that's for sure..." The detective had managed to find a more comfortable position with John on him now, he just hoped he'd stay there.

"Oh sorry.. surprise attack" The army doctor was still giggling like a little kid.

"It wasn't really a surprise John, I deduced that you would do that /ages/ ago..." The detective rolled his eyes, of course he had, it was obvious from the way John was stood, his posture, his speech.

"Oh?" The shorter man raised an eyebrow and jumped up and down more to annoy Sherlock.

"John..." The taller man grabbed John again and held him still.

"Mmm?" The army doctor nodded with and innocent smirk, like a 5 year old boy.

"Stop being an idiot and kiss me." Sherlock rolled his eyes but he secretly thought his partner's childish side was cute.

"I'm not an idiot" The shorter man wriggled a bit then kissed his partner long and romantically.

"Yes you are..." Sherlock groaned a little as his boyfriend wriggled more.

"Sorry" John couldn't stop laughing though, so the apology was pointless.

"Stop laughing, I'm only skinny, you'll crush me!" The detective smiled anyway.

"So your calling me fat now?!" John smirked as he teased the man, jumping up and down one more time before he rolled off and laid on the bed next to his partner.

"No, of course not... You're perfect.." The dark haired man rolled onto his side so he could see his boyfriend.

"That's what _I_ thought..." John smiled as he looked into Sherlock's deep pools that were commonly referred to as eyes. But dammit those things weren't just eyes, they changed colour every time John looked and could make anyone do what Sherlock wanted.

Sherlock leant in a bit and kissed John softly and affectionately. "I'm sorry again that I didn't enjoy swimming a lot..."

"Well we can do other things" The shorter man closed his eyes as he felt warm and happy after the kiss.

The detective kissed along the edges of John's upper lip "Like what?"

"I don't know... can't concentrate..." It was true, John practically melted when his partner was teasing like this.

Sherlock moved to John's jawline, trailing kisses all over "Ok then... Well maybe we could try the park?" Surely that couldn't be that bad...?

"Mmm..." The army doctor was still busy melting to reply properly.

"Put him in one of those baby swing things..." The dark haired man kissed his boyfriend's ear gently.

"Mmmmm.." If John was honest, he would have agreed to anything that Sherlock said when the detective was kissing him like this.

Sherlock smiled at how cute John was when he was like this, it felt weird to the detective to be able to do this to someone, just by touching or kissing them, he kissed behind his partner's ear, breathing down his neck.

The army doctor shivered, thought for a second and then went under the duvet and closed his eyes again.

Sherlock pouted and frowned "Hey... I was enjoying that..."

"Me too, continue" John snuggled down into the duvet and smiled at the warmth.

"Well I can't reach you properly now..." The detective frowned when the shorter man moved even further down into the bed.

"Come under the duvet then.." John frowned, why was this such a problem?

Sherlock didn't really _want_ to go under the duvet but he sighed "Fine..." He went under the blanket and up close to his partner.

"Ok now continue" John demanded jokingly as he smiled as the detective's hair tickled him a little.

"You're very demanding aren't you?" The taller man smirked a little and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, pretending to be not amused, but secretly he loved it when John was a bit demanding.

"Hmmm..." The blogger just agreed sleepily as he waited for his boyfriend to go back to the lovely kissing he was doing earlier.

"I guess it comes from your time in Afghanistan..." Sherlock reached a hand out a little and stroked John's hair behind his ear carefully, he did love John's sandy hair, he loved how it got lighter in summer and darker in winter, and the way it made the pillow smell.

"Yes.. Mm... Must be that..." John smiled and snuggled into Sherlock's touch, he loved the detective's long fingers in his hair, to say they were covered in callouses from the violin, they were surprisingly soft and gentle.

"I like it..." The dark haired man smiled softly and carried on stroking the soft hair.

"Ok..." Sherlock stretched his long arms out and tucked them around the shorter frame of his partner, taking him into a warm, caring and lobbing hug.

"Good, the soldier likes this" John nestled into Sherlock's hug. Just as he did a loud crying noise came from the baby monitor on the bedside table, now a permanent fixture of the room.

"Oh for gods sake..." The detective rolled his eyes, 'Well done Hamish you have perfect timing...'

"Ugh I'll go.." John reluctantly got up out of the soft, warm duvet and went upstairs.

Sherlock relaxed back into the bed, annoyed at the lack of John, he muttered to himself "Hamiiiish..."

Upstairs, John scooped Hamish up into a hug and tried to calm him with the 'John' teddy. The infant looked up with teary eyes and sniffled. "Come on, do it for dad and daddy?" John smiled softly and wiped the tiny tears away. "You had a bit of a bad dream didn't you? Come here daddy and dad will take care of you..." The blogger kissed the baby's wet cheeks and took him, wrapped up in his blanket downstairs.

Sherlock frowned a little, he didn't like seeing his son upset "What's wrong with him?"

"He's sad.. I think he had a bad dream.. can babies dream about bad things?" John was stroking the baby gently as he walked over to the bed.

"Yes?" The detective looked at him softly, he wished he knew what was going on in that baby's head sometimes. John shh'ed the baby and rocked him until he was calmer. Sherlock smiled proudly "You're good at that..."

The blogger got into bed again and laid the baby between them. Sherlock smiled at their son and joked light-heartedly "No wonder couples with kids split apart... No sex."

"Oh so you wanted sex tonight?" John smirked as he tickled the baby's tummy gently to try and make him happier.

"You said... In the swimming pool... Ugh never mind..." The detective blushed a little and watched his boyfriend.

"Oh yes I did.. well I'll put Hamish back then.." John smiled softly at the baby who had seemed to calm down.

Sherlock sighed a little "No it's fine if you want to keep him here..." To be honest, the taller man didn't mind either way. Family time with Hamish was just as good as sex.

"No, I want some.. time with you..." The army doctor smirked and raised his eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh ok." Sherlock grinned back at his partner.

John stood up again with Hamish, the blanket and John Teddy "Say bye bye to daddy" He smiled and kissed the baby's tiny, soft cheek again.

"Bye bye Hamish!" The detective smiled and waved at their son.

John took the baby back upstairs, kissed him goodnight again and made sure he was ok before coming back downstairs to their bedroom.

"Well that was... Interrupting." Sherlock looked up at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

"Where were we..." The shorter man pretended to think deeply.

"I seem to think I was giving you a hug..." Sherlock watched his partner, he was up to something again...

"Oh yeah true..." Before Sherlock could move out of the way the army doctor jumped back onto him.

The taller man groaned "John! As much as I love you, you're a grown man!"

"Yes obviously. It'd be both weird and illegal if you were in bed with a kid..." He smirked and kissed the detective on the nose.

"Don't you start, Anderson already accused me of kidnapping kids!" Sherlock laughed regardless.

John laughed as he rolled of his partner and back under the duvet.

"It's not funny!" Sherlock pouted and frowned as he thought of that imbecile of a man.

"It is.. now did you want to have..." The sandy haired man raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sherlock smiled and put on his polite voice "If you wouldn't mind..."

"Mmm I don't.." John smirked and snuggled closer.

* * *

The next morning John was sleeping silently, he'd gotten up a few times for Hamish during the night though.

Sherlock was laid awake on the bed, he hasn't been up for Hamish because John hasn't woken him during the night, but he could tell the shorter man had gone by the arrangement of the sheets. He was staring at the ceiling in his usual thinking position, pondering over a text from Lestrade.

The blogger slowly woke up and yawned as he stretched. He looked at his boyfriend "Sherlock.."

The taller man didn't reply as he thought about the text, deciding what score the case deserved.

John was getting a bit pissed now, it was early and he wasn't in the mood for Sherlock's silent moods. "Sherlock!" No reply again. He pushed Sherlock hard so he almost fell off of the bed "Sherlock!"

Sherlock grabbed the bed and looked at his boyfriend in surprise "What?!"

"Don't ignore me the morning after having sex with me" John pouted sleepily.

"I was thinking!" The detective frowned in annoyance.

"That's sad then, now you're not" The blogger snuggled up to his surprisingly warm boyfriend.

"I know I'm not!" Sherlock huffed but stroked John's back gently.

"What were you thinking about?" John pulled away a bit and looked up at his partner.

Sherlock handed his phone over with the text from Lestrade open. The shorter man read it

**Dead woman with mysterious note under bridge, coming?**

**GL**

"Should we go? You can stay at home with Hamish if you like..." Sherlock had decided that the case sounded like an 8.

"Or we take him with us?" John grinned cheekily.

The taller man raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting that "If you don't mind..." He smiled back.

"Lets go get ready then.." The blogger smiled at the look of excitement on Sherlock's face.

As soon as he'd said it, Sherlock jumped out of bed. He was alive, excited and in his element. He ran upstairs to Hamish's room.

John rolled his eyes and slowly followed up the stairs.

"Gooood morning Hamish!" The taller man scooped their son up into his long arms.

"Hello Hamish" John smiled and waved a bit at the baby.

Sherlock grinned at Hamish and turned to face John as he spoke proudly.

"The Game, Hamish, is on!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Write me a review? :) Stay tuned for Chapter 30, the longer chapter that will be coming soon hopefully :D And don't forget to check out my other short story, 'Letters'? LOVE YOU ALL!**


	30. A wedding

**So, my friends, chapter 30... The last chapter of this story! :O Well here is the 'look to the future' chapter and I hope you enjoy it! After this I'm taking a short break while I get some stuff organised and then I'll post the first chapter for the first sequel when Hamish is 5! So remember, if you want to know when the first sequel is up, follow me! Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, maybe check out my other short story, 'Letters'. A series of letters written by John and Sherlock, lots of post-Reichenbach feels...**

**Review Answers- Heyo Femke here Sophie is a bit busy at the moment so you'll have to do it with me :D**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys! We love to read them! Seriously, they're amaaaaazing :)**

**stardiva: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this final chapter and many, many thanks for being a continuous reviewer!**

**Laberdipaber: I love you too and I'm amazed at all the feelings I give you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Frstbitten: Glad you liked the story, here's the last chapter and I hope you might read the sequels!**

**wikedmunsterkitty: You have no idea how happy Sophie was with this! I'm glad you asked her! **

**PhoenixFeather0198: Oooh well here it is I hope you enjoy it! **

**Laberdipaber: Wow your review was nice, well I hope you love this chapter then! Oh thank you I think she would love to hear that, she worked a lot on that fanfic! **

**Sophie. It's me: (I have no idea who you are but I think Sophie knows you... Holly?) Well woah you loved it for sure! I hope you love the sequel! **

**bbcsherlocklover: I hoped you slept good in that pool of yours! Yeah hmm last chapter.. hope you like it! :D *trollolol***

**M: Hmm I think at some point, I don't know when, there will be prequels so then you know about Irene a bit more... glad you liked it! **

**Assya B: No problemo! Hey as long as you loved it it's good no need for a whole speech! I'm glad you're going to read 'Letters' I think she'll love that! I hope you enjoy this chappie! **

* * *

Chapter 30- A wedding

Hamish slipped his tie back into place again as he stood at the alter. He turned to the dark haired man behind him "Father, do I look good enough?" He stood nervously as Sherlock looked him up and down with no emotion on his face. Next to him John smiled proudly as he fought back proud tears.

The ex detective nodded "Just a second..." He straightened his son's tie and a smile grew on his face "Perfect."

"Thanks. Dad why are you crying?" Hamish frowned as some tears spilled down John's cheek.

"I'm not I'm just..." He wiped the tears away "I'm going to sit already..." He sniffed and went to sit down on the front row.

"Why does he gets so emotional about it?" The son frowned a little at Sherlock.

"Your dad's always been like that Hamish... It's just how he is, but I love him for it..." The ex detective smiled back at the young man.

"Oh god... everyone is going emotional again. Please don't cry like him when I stand next to her..." He checked his tie again then stood ready.

"I won't..." The older man smiled proudly, he couldn't believe this was finally happening, his son was getting married.

"Sit down then before she's here" Hamish smiled and playfully pushed his father towards his seat.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled his son back into a man hug, patting him on the back "Clara's a lucky woman..."

"She is, now sit down!" The younger version of Sherlock smirked, just like the original.

The father let go "Ok..." He went to his seat next to John and took his boyfriend's hand.

Hamish looked towards the back of the aisle as everyone stood up and the music began to play. He also noticed John crying in the corner of his eye.

The ex army doctor wiped a tear away "Sherlock why do they grow up so quick?" He sniffled quietly.

"It's been 26 years John. It wasn't quick." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Shh Sherlock you are ruining my little moment here" John elbowed his boyfriend jokingly.

Hamish smiled at Clara, god she looked beautiful. He glanced at his parents to check if it was all real.

Clara smiled back at her husband-to-be as she walked towards him. She glanced up at Patrick who was walking her down the aisle and giving her hand a squeeze.

Sherlock nodded back reassuringly at his son when he glanced over. The beautiful young girl reached the alter and stood next to her fiancé.

Hamish whispered as everyone say down "I love you."

"I love you too" Clara smiled as she let go of Patrick's hand and motioned for him to sit down.

"You may now kiss the bride" At the sound of those words the couple lent in and kissed slowly and romantically as the church clapped and John sobbed.

* * *

"Clara Holmes-Watson I start to like you" Hamish kissed her again as they stood outside.

"I start to like you too Hamish Holmes-Watson" Clara giggled as their parents joined them outside.

John reached up and kissed Sherlock firmly as he sniffed to stop his tears "I love you Sherlock."

The detective kissed back "I love you too John." He smiled and shook hands with Patrick when he came over.

"It's a long time ago since we met Patrick..." The ex army doctor smiled and took the other man into a hug when he'd done shaking hands with Sherlock.

Hamish kissed his new wife again as their parents laughed and smiled.

Steve laughed heartily "26 years mate..." He grinned as he shook hands with the ex detective, remembering the ups and downs of the past years.

"Oh Hamish... I love you so much..." The newly wed bride smiled as they kissed again and their parents carried on like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Steve my mate..." John smiled back as they shook hands, the ex army doctor's grip as firm as usual, despite his ageing.

"I love you more and I would do anything for you Clara, everything." He smiled as their parents finally stopped their pleasantries.

Sherlock nodded with a proud smile at the couple "Congrats you two."

"Thanks father." Hamish let go of his wife for a second to give his father a man hug and pat on the back.

The ex detective smiled at his new daughter-in-law "You better make him happy." He joked as he wrapped an arm around John.

"I will dad... Hey, we have four dads now..." She laughed and pretended to sigh in annoyance "Looks like I'm still the only girl!"

"And she is enjoying it!" Hamish grinned proudly as the small group laughed.

The ex army doctor started to cry again, much to Hamish's annoyance and embarrassment.

"Dad..." The son sighed as he remembered all the times his dad had cried over the years, it was a wonder how he hadn't ran out of tears by now.

"I'm sorry it's just.. my Hamish..." The ageing and greyed ex army doctor tried to stop crying.

"John... _Our_ Hamish..." Sherlock smirked as he rolled his eyes, also remembering all the tears his boyfriend had shed over their son.

"Sorry sorry..." John started sobbing again and buried his face in his partner's suit.

"Dad you are embarrasing me a bit..." Hamish frowned a little.

"Come on John..." The ex detective propped his boyfriend up off of him "You're getting tears on my suit..."

"It's just... he's leaving us... and we found him... and and and..." The shorter man sniffled uncontrollably.

Hamish buried his head in his hands in embarrassment. "Father do something about him..." He raised his head again and took his bride into a side hug.

Sherlock held his partner by his shoulders firmly and looked him straight in the eyes "He's not leaving. And we didn't find him, he found us. Now come on..."

Clara smiled at the lovely couple that were now her in-laws "Your dads definitely love you a lot don't they?"

"They do... a bit too much I think..." Hamish frowned a little at them even though he'd seen his wife's gorgeous smile.

"You were in the army for goodness sake..." Sherlock rolled his eyes and then frowned at his son's comment "and hey, we can never love you too much!"

Patrick piped up "Ok, I feel like a bad dad because I'm not crying my eyes out..." He laughed as he also hugged his partner.

"Sorry..." John processed what his boyfriend had just said, his eyes widened; he'd never heard that before.

Hamish turned to Patrick "Don't be, they are crazy..." He laughed a little, trying to use the slight embarrassment over his dads.

Sherlock noticed the ex army doctor's wide eyes and smiled smugly "What's with the eyes?"

"I'm sure they're not Hamish..." Patrick grinned, he liked Hamish a lot, he was glad that he was his daughter's husband.

"You said you can never love enough, you've never said that..." The short man looked in wonderment at his taller partner.

The newlywed groom laughed a little and pointed at his dads "Yes, yes they are" he chuckled lightly.

"Haven't I?" Sherlock feigned and innocent smile and nonchalant shrug.

"They better not be, we're related to them now..." Partick pretended to be serious but couldn't stop himself from sharing a giggle.

"No Sherlock..." John was still staring lovingly at his partner "And hey I heard that..."

"Well I mean it..." The ex detective smirked "And I heard it too... And I'll have you know that it is a _privilege_ to even be _associated_ with the great Sherlock Holmes..." He joined in the laughter.

Hamish rolled his eyes "Come Clara, to the party everyone!"

* * *

Now if you want you can listen to the song we used for the first dance! Search on YouTube for 'Depeche Mode- Somebody' It's an 80's song so ignore the interesting haircuts, just listen to the lyrics :)

* * *

The song began to play and Hamish smiled as he bent down onto one knee before his wife "May I take this dance, m'lady?" He glanced a little at Sherlock and John behind Clara.

The ex army doctor let out a sob as the emotions came back to him and he turned to his partner for comfort.

Clara smiled happily and nodded as Hamish stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist and started slow dancing with her.

John glanced back over and saw the romantic dancing "Oh god..." He sobbed a bit more as he smiled at the lovely young couple.

"John..." Sherlock put an arm around his partner's back comfortingly.

Clara loosely put her arms around her husband's neck and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed as they slow danced with smiles.

"Oh Sherlock where did the time go...?" He wiped away his tears with his small hands.

Hamish whispered in his bride's ear "This will be amazing, I told father to ask dad to dance.." He smiled knowingly over at Sherlock.

Clara smiled as she looked up at him "Did you?" She thought about how she had asked her dad too.

The ex detective registered the smile and turned to John "John... D'you ... Want to dance?"

"Yes shhh... it's happening..." Hamish smiled and kissed his bride again, much to the cheering of the crowd.

John grinned and his eyes began to fill up yet again "Sherlock..."

"If you don't want to it's fine..." The tall ex detective frowned a little and blushed.

"No no.. no Sherlock.. yes yes I want to..." John stammered a little as he stopped his crying a little and smiled back.

Sherlock stopped frowning and a smile grew on his face, he stretched his hand to John "Well come on then..."

Hamish smiled "I hope Patrick does the same..."

"Oh he will... I told him to as well..." Clara nodded with a shiny smile over her shoulder at Patrick.

The man took the hint and turned to Steve "D'you want to dance Steve?"

Steve looked surprised as he hadn't expected such a lovely gesture "Yes please!"

"Sherlock... I love you..." John took the thin hand and they walked out into the middle.

"We are totally made for each other" Clara joked as the parents joined them on the dance floor.

The ex detective pulled his shorter partner into a lovely slow dance * "I love you too..."

"Definitely..." Hamish went back to slow dancing in the same position, his arms around Clara's waist.

"You know when I said a long time ago what turned me on, that list?..." John grinned mischievously up at Sherlock.

"I love you Clara, and today is the day that I can't say that enough. Never will be the day that I can't say that enough" Hamish blushed a bit at the romantic outburst.

"Yeah?" Sherlock smiled down at his ex army doctor and partner.

"That's so sweet Hamish... I love you too..." Clara nearly melted at the romantic speech.

"Put this on that list" John winked through his small tears.

"i know, who doesn't" Hamish joked and grinned as he made himself sound like his father.

The ex detective laughed quietly "Done."

Clara giggled quietly too "That's the Sherlock within you talking then..."

"Shhh don't call me that idiot" Hamish joked as he smiled over at his loving parents, especially his father.

"He's not an idiot Hamish... He's a great man." Clara looked up at her tall husband, he'd taken those traits from his father obviously.

"No he's my crazy father and that soldier there is my dad" Hamish nodded once over at his parents and laughed.

"If you say so..." The couple kissed slowly as the song ended, the pianist pressing their final keys and the crowd cheering and clapping.

Sherlock bent down and kissed John softly and tenderly, whispering against his lips

"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."

* * *

***Big applause for Sophie for writing this nice fanfiction* **

**I loved RP-ing it with you Sophie I'm glad it got a lot of readers! **

**I love you you perfect piece of a writer! **

**xx Femke **

**AND SOPHIE if she was here to tell you. :D**

**I AM HERE. anyway, leave a review and mhappier happyyy? I'll add a special chapter on the end of here with review answers and the title for the sequel when it's ready! :)**


	31. Thank yous and the sequel

Hey guys! So I've written the first chapter for the first sequel, I hope you enjoy it and the title is 'Forget The Milk And Get Him To School' please check it out :)

Thank you again to everyone that read and gave me feedback and follows/favs it's means a lot to me! I want to say a special shout out and thanks, for amazing continuous reviews, to-

Laberdipaber

bbcsherlocklover

Assya B

imdrowninginfootwear

Stardiva

Sendai

wikedmunsterkitty

darkhearted243

Ruvy91

We love you all!

Review answers for chapter 30-

Sendai: Thank you for reading and I'm glad you liked the ending, please check out the sequel :)

wikedmunsterkitty: I need to talk to you too, sorry I haven't been around, a lot of stuff has been happening, I'm writing this in the car now on the way to my holiday, so I'll be away again for a bit, but I will be on touch ASAP, sorry. Aaaaaaand, it has not ended, don't be sad! Check out the sequel for more!

beemoh: Thanks for the lovely review! And no, thank _you_ for reading :)

Laperdipaber: Thank you for another lovely review and I'm glad I made you happy! And yep, Pateva Patrick ;D I also love you too of course :P Oh and I love that word you made up. Also, you shall wait no longer, for I have brought you a shining sequel *mystical hand waving*

lovingfanfic818222: Hi! Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm afraid we don't go any further after the wedding, but we nip back in time to watch them grow up at different points during these sequels. I hope you enjoy them :)

Assya B: Glad you loved that chapter, mwahaha you didn't expect Clara... Thank you for all the lovely compliments and I hope you check out and enjoy the sequels.

Guest: Thank you for all those reviews as you read, it was lovely :) I hope you check out the sequels

TigerLily243: Oh I got you hooked, well I'm glad you enjoyed it and its adorableness, hope you read/enjoy the sequels! (Oh and thanks for reading the other story!)

bbcsherlocklover: Glad you loved the ending, and nooooo Hamish isn't all grown up, he's gonna grow up through the sequels, so don't fear ;D I'm so amazed that it's been anywhere near one of your favourites!

darkhearted243: I hope there will be a lot of cuteness in the sequels, so I hope you enjoy them!

Thank you again to everyone that's ever reviewed, and thank you to those who've faved/followed and read along! I have honestly been amazed and astounded at the reaction I've had to my first ever fic, it's been great writing late into the night for you guys! Oh god I'm getting all emotional and pfft I'm in the car and my brother is here and he's like "Wth gurl" anyway. I'll stop blabbering and let you guys get back to your more interesting lives, LOVE YOU ALL! *throws love*

P.s- check out the sequel? Pretty please?


End file.
